Apprendre à aimer l'ennemi
by Always-Slythindor
Summary: Voldemort a été vaincu et la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard envoie des lettres aux septièmes années qui n'ont pas pu passer leurs ASPICs pour les inviter à refaire leur année. Ils sont 12 à revenir. Mais à cause d'une énième excentricité de Dumbledore, les 12 redoublants vont être les victimes d'une tentative pour resserrer les liens entre les maisons.
1. Une lettre apporte une bonne nouvelle

Bonjour !

Alors voilà cette fic est ma première fiction longue. J'avais commencé à l'écrire en juillet et je voulais la finir avant de poster mais pour finir je vais tout poster au fur et à mesure. J'espère pouvoir poster au minimum une fois par semaine. Cette fic ne sera pas abandonnée, parce que quand je lis une fiction, qu'elle est super et tout ça et que pour finir l'auteur l'abandonne ça m'énerve donc je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic.

Je vous préviens tout de suite, cette fic sera une **Dramione** et il n'y aura pas une grande intrigue d'aventure. Je crois que Harry et compagnie en ont assez vu et qu'ils méritent un peu de repos donc pas d'intrigue d'aventure, ce sera plus une histoire basée sur les relations (amoureuses, amicales, familiales) et sur les sentiments (amour, amitié, jalousie, haine...). Donc si vous voulez une fic avec une prophétie, des méchants et tout et tout vous en trouverez pas ici :)

Voilà le premier chapitre est très très court, c'est juste pour poser les choses.

Bien sûr, tout appartient à **JK Rowling**.

* * *

Hermione Granger était allongée sur son lit et fixait le plafond d'un air songeur. Sa chambre, peinte en blanc et lilas, coquette et habituellement bien ordonnée, était actuellement dans un indescriptible désordre. Il y avait, éparpillé au sol, son nécessaire à potions, sa balance en cuivre, son télescope, son manuel de métamorphose et tout le contenu de la valise qu'elle avait emmené avec elle à Poudlard deux ans auparavant. Dans un coin reposait un amoncellement de « La Gazette du Sorcier ». Sur les journaux du haut de la pile, on pouvait lire le titre : « La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard annonce la fin de la reconstruction de l'école » mais l'article était masqué par la gazette posée au-dessus qui clamait : « Notre nouveau ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt déclare officiellement que tous les Mangemorts en liberté ont été jugés et punis ! ».

Soudain, Hermione se redressa. Elle balaya sa chambre du regard et soupira. Elle aurait dû ranger, faire le ménage, jeter ce dont elle n'aurait plus besoin. Mais au lieu de cela, elle se rallongea et soupira de plus belle. Nous étions le 25 juillet et la guerre était terminée depuis plus d'un mois mais elle hantait toujours les pensées de la jeune Gryffondor. Comme chaque jour depuis cette sombre nuit, elle versa une larme en faisant défiler dans sa tête les visages des personnes qui les avaient quittés durant cette fameuse bataille. Lavande, Remus, Tonks, Rogue… mais aussi ceux qui étaient partis avant eux : Sirius, le professeur Dumbledore, Cédric…

Elle récapitula mentalement les nouveautés que cette lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait instaurées : le professeur McGonagall fut nommée directrice et Kingsley ministre de la Magie. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs rédigé un code avec toutes les lois d'avant la guerre ainsi que celles mises en place après. En raison de ce nouveau texte, le mot « Sang-de-Bourbe » avait été formellement interdit sous peine de graves sanctions. Désormais, Hermione ne pouvait sortir dans le monde sorcier sans être constamment harcelée par des remerciements et des acclamations. Elle en avait parlé à Harry et Ron qui lui assurèrent qu'ils subissaient la même chose. Elle était également en couple avec Ron et tous deux filaient le parfait amour depuis la fin de la bataille du 2 mai. De plus, le lendemain de leur victoire, elle était partie en Australie récupérer ses parents et briser le sortilège d'amnésie. Les membres de sa famille étaient de retour en Angleterre et avaient repris leur vie d'avant.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle devait nettoyer sa chambre elle ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de jeter toutes ses affaires. Ses souvenirs. Elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à tourner une page de sa vie, à se dire que jamais elle ne remettrait les pieds dans ce qui était devenu sa deuxième maison. Et enfin, elle songeait à son avenir. La Gryffondor étant partie à la chasse aux Horcruxes lors de sa septième année, elle n'avait pu passer ses examens. Or qui dans le monde sorcier allait bien vouloir l'embaucher alors qu'elle n'avait pas obtenu ses ASPICs ? La réponse tombait sous le sens : personne. Tandis qu'Hermione ruminait ces pensées pour la centième fois depuis le début des vacances, un bruit se fit entendre. Bruit qui fit sursauter la jeune femme et la tira de ses réflexions. Le son de répéta :

« Tac, Tac, Tac »

La rouge et or se leva en grommelant et se dirigea vers la source du bruit, qui se trouvait être sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit en grand afin de faire entrer le hibou grand-duc qui tambourinait sur la vitre avec son bec. L'oiseau se posa gracieusement sur le bureau d'Hermione et tendit la patte. La Gryffondor jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la lettre et reconnut immédiatement le sceau de Poudlard. Elle détacha fébrilement l'enveloppe de la patte du hibou, qui ressortit aussitôt par la fenêtre restée ouverte, et la décacheta d'un geste tremblant. Elle en sortit délicatement le morceau de parchemin et lut :

« Chère Miss Granger,

A la suite des récents évènements, vous n'avez malheureusement pas pu vous présenter à vos examens de fin d'année. Par conséquent, nous vous invitons à redoubler votre septième et dernière année afin d'obtenir vos ASPICs. Merci de nous faire parvenir votre réponse le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Je vous prie de croire, chère Miss Granger, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall, Directrice »

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina et elle sauta de joie. Elle retournait à Poudlard.

* * *

Donc oui c'est vraiment très court (et un peu niais aussi) mais j'espère que ça vous aura plus. Dites-moi si vous voulez (ou pas) la suite. Merci à ma Bêta et meilleure amie Faustine pour m'avoir lue et corrigée ;)


	2. Quand on retrouve le Chemin de Traverse

Bonjour !

Voici le 2e chapitre ! A partir de maintenant, les chapitres seront postés le dimanche donc une fois par semaine. Je vous préviens, ce chapitre et le suivant ne seront peut-être pas très très intéressants mais l'histoire commence vraiment dès le chapitre 4 donc j'espère que vous pourrez attendre jusque là :)

Merci à ceux qui ont follow/favorisé/review ça fait super plaisir !

* * *

Hermione dévala l'escalier et entra en trombe dans le salon en brandissant bien haut sa lettre.

\- Je retourne à Poudlard ! Je retourne à Poudlard, clama-t-elle.

Son père Richard et sa mère Jane, tranquillement en train de regarder une émission à la télévision, levèrent la tête, leurs visages affichant une expression mi amusée, mi exaspérée. Son grand frère Andrew lui jeta un coup d'œil désespéré et sa petite sœur de deux ans, April, ne lui prêta aucune attention, cette dernière étant entièrement réquisitionnée par ses jouets. La Gryffondor fit la lecture de sa lettre à haute voix et disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Ses parents se regardèrent d'un air soucieux et Jane murmura à son mari :

\- Ce n'était pas fini normalement, cette histoire d'école de magie ?

Hermione remonta dans sa chambre quatre à quatre et sortit sa baguette.

\- Failamalle ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et sa valise se rangea parfaitement. Elle lança quelques sortilèges de ménage afin de nettoyer quelque peu la pièce puis retourna dans le salon en faisant léviter sa malle derrière elle. En entrant, la jeune femme annonça :

\- Papa, Maman, je m'en vais une ou deux semaines sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ses parents s'entre regardèrent, gênés, puis se tournèrent vers leur fille :

\- Hermione… nous savons que tu es majeure mais s'il te plaît, ne retourne pas à Poudlard.

Hermione se figea et perdit sa bonne humeur en un instant.

\- Mais… mais… mais… Pourquoi ? bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Hermione ma chérie, répondit sa mère, bien que tu ne nous aie pratiquement rien raconté, nous savons pertinemment que ton monde était en pleine guerre et que nous avons failli ne jamais te revoir. Tu as vécu trop de choses dangereuses dans le monde de la Magie et même si tu fais parti de ce monde, tu appartiens également au monde Moldu.

\- Maman, la guerre est terminée depuis plus d'un mois ! Il n'y a aucun danger !

Hermione sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ses parents qui voulaient l'empêcher de retourner à l'endroit où elle était le plus heureuse !

\- Regarde Hermione, renchérit son père, nous avons là plusieurs prospectus de grandes universités britanniques

« Oxford, Cambridge… songea Hermione. Avant d'aller à Poudlard j'ai toujours rêvé d'étudier là-bas. »

\- Si je comprends bien, dit Hermione d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de contrôler, tellement elle bouillonnait de rage, vous essayez de m'écarter de Poudlard et de me faire entrer dans une université Moldue ? Mais c'est de Poudlard qu'il s'agit ! L'endroit où je suis le plus heureuse au monde ! Ma deuxième maison ! Dans le monde magique, Poudlard est aussi le lieu le plus sécurisé d'Angleterre ! Il ne peut absolument rien m'arriver là-bas !

La rouge et or était dans une colère noire et ne se donnait même plus la peine de contenir sa fureur.

\- C'est peut-être l'endroit le plus sécurisé d'Angleterre mais c'est aussi le lieu où tu as été confrontée aux pires dangers ! Ouvre les yeux Hermione, il serait peut-être temps que tu penses à ton avenir et que tu mènes une vie normale !

Pour la jeune sorcière, ce fut le mot de trop. Elle toisa ses parents et, avant que quiconque ait pu faire un geste, elle embrassa son frère et sa sœur, empoigna sa valise et transplana. La sensation était familière mais n'en restait pas moins désagréable. Hermione apparut dans une ruelle misérable adjacente à un pub tout aussi miteux mais pourtant si célèbre : le Chaudron Baveur.

Elle pénétra dans le bar et demanda une chambre pour une semaine. On la conduisit dans une pièce exiguë composée d'un lit double, d'un placard et d'un bureau en bois. Une porte encastrée entre l'armoire et le bureau menait à la salle de bain. Hermione changea ses habits Moldus pour une tenue sorcière et rangea le reste de ses vêtements dans la penderie. Sa rage s'estompait peu à peu et la Gryffondor fut rattrapée par le poids des remords et de la culpabilité. Elle s'affala sur son lit et pleura, pleura, pleura. Enfin, quand la culpabilité commença à s'effacer, l'adolescente se lança un sortilège de Bonne-Mine, descendit, et sortit par derrière pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse. On entendait des acclamations sur son passage.

« Non, pensa-t-elle, non ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier… »

La jeune sorcière se demandait comment Harry avait pu supporter tout ça ces sept dernières années. Elle arrivait enfin devant la poste. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers les tables, les parchemins et les plumes, mis à disposition dans un coin. Elle rédigea la première, qui était la réponse pour Poudlard :

« Professeur McGonagall,

Je serais infiniment ravie de redoubler mon année afin de passer mes ASPICs.

En espérant vous revoir le 1er septembre.

Hermione Granger. »

Puis la seconde, dont les destinataires ne sont autres qu'Harry et Ron.

« Ron, Harry,

Vous avez reçu la lettre de Poudlard ? Vous avez accepté ? Personnellement, j'envoie cette lettre en même temps que ma réponse et j'y retourne ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Quand voulez-vous que nous nous revoyions ?

Je vous aime,

Hermione.

P.-S. : Harry, quel cadeau te ferait plaisir pour ton anniversaire ? »

Hermione attrapa deux enveloppes, fourra une lettre dans chaque, écrivit sur l'une « Poudlard » et sur l'autre « le Terrier » ainsi que leurs destinataires. Elle avança ensuite vers le guichet et lança :

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour. Quelle destination pour vos lettres ?

\- Celle-ci part pour Poudlard, dit Hermione en lui tendant l'enveloppe, et celle-ci pour le Terrier.

La jeune femme du guichet attacha les lettres à deux petites chouettes effraies qui s'envolèrent immédiatement par la grande baie vitrée ouverte. La sorcière sourit aimablement à Hermione et lui dit :

\- Cela vous coûtera huit Mornilles et onze Noises.

Hermione fouilla dans sa bourse et déposa quelques piécettes dans la main tendue de l'employée.

\- Merci bien, lui lança cette dernière

Hermione quitta la poste en pensant

« Il faut vraiment que j'aille faire un tour à Gringotts »

En tant qu'héroïne de guerre, la Gryffondor avait reçu dix mille Gallions en remerciement. Elle possédait maintenant tellement d'argent qu'elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Elle prit la route du grand bâtiment en marbre blanc et y entra tout en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'elle avait franchi ces portes. Elle s'approcha d'un pas tranquille du bureau au bout de l'allée. Elle demanda à se faire conduire à son coffre, montra sa clé puis sa baguette et s'en fut, accompagnée d'un gobelin, en direction du coffre numéro 837.

La rouge et or remarqua que la banque était dotée de nombreux nouveaux dispositifs de sécurité, sûrement à cause de l'intrusion du Trio d'Or deux mois auparavant. Lorsque la porte de son coffre-fort s'ouvrit, Hermione resta bouche-bée devant l'amoncellement de pièces d'or. C'était trop d'argent pour une adolescente. Elle remplit sa bourse avec environ 200 Gallions puis se retourna vers le gobelin :

\- Pouvez-vous appeler le wagonnet, s'il vous plaît ?

Le gobelin siffla entre ses doigts et ils repartirent pour une course effrénée dans les souterrains de Gringotts.

En rentrant dans sa chambre du Chaudron Baveur, Hermione découvrit avec surprise Hedwige tranquillement installée sur son bureau.

\- Coucou ma belle chuchota la jeune sorcière en caressant la chouette.

Hedwige hulula et regarda Hermione avec ses grands yeux d'ambre. L'adolescente dénoua délicatement le nœud qui attachait la lettre à la patte de l'animal.

« Chère Hermione,

Nous aussi nous avons reçu la lettre de Poudlard et nous avons accepté ! Le Trio d'Or est de retour ! Tu loges au Chaudron Baveur ? Nous pouvons t'y rejoindre et ensuite nous irons au Terrier pour l'anniversaire d'Harry ! En parlant d'Harry, je lui passe le parchemin, il a l'air de vouloir te parler.

Je t'aime,

Ron.

Mione ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu sais très bien que je ne veux aucun cadeau pour mon anniversaire ! Ne te dérange pas ! Si tu le souhaite nous pouvons passer la semaine avec toi.

Amitiés,

Harry. »

Hermione s'empara d'une plume et griffonna au dos du parchemin :

« Je suis au Chaudron Baveur. Vous pouvez m'y retrouver dès que vous en aurez envie ! Harry je vais très bien merci. J'insiste pour t'offrir quelque chose ! Je demanderais l'aide de Ginny. Ron je t'aime aussi !

Amitiés »

Elle renoua l'enveloppe à la patte d'Hedwige et la porta jusqu'à la fenêtre. La rouge et or soupira de bonheur. Elle reverrait Ron et Harry demain et retrouverait sa deuxième maison dans moins d'un mois. Elle en avait presque oublié sa dispute avec ses parents. Presque.

* * *

Alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si ça vous plaît etc...

A la semaine prochaine ;)


	3. Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

Bonjour bonjour !

Voilà le chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je m'excuse d'avance car les 3 premiers chapitres ne sont pas trèèèèès palpitant (voir pas du tout) mais dans les trois chapitres suivants - j'ai fini d'écrire les chapitres 4 et 5 et j'ai presque fini le 6 - il va se passer des choses. Dans le chapitres précédent j'avais ressuscité Hedwige parce que pour moi la seule et unique chouette de Harry c'est elle donc voilà. Et dans ce chapitre, on aura aussi un autre ressuscité. Voilà je sais même pas si quelqu'un aura lu jusqu'ici mais bon :D

* * *

Hermione se réveilla, les yeux bouffis. Elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi cette nuit, trop préoccupée par son altercation de la veille avec ses parents. Elle se lava, s'habilla sobrement et tenta de dompter ses boucles rebelles mais sans succès. La sorcière descendit, commanda un petit déjeuner et s'installa à une table. Elle commençait à manger, le regard rivé sur son assiette d'œufs au bacon quand elle sentit qu'on l'étreignait par derrière avec force. Elle se retourna et reconnut son petit ami, Ronald Weasley.

\- Ron ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Cria Hermione en l'embrassant.

Derrière lui, Hermione remarqua qu'Harry et Ginny les regardaient, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Hermione rosit et se détacha lentement de Ron. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras, puis Ginny, et les quatre adolescents discutèrent de tout et de rien durant de reste de la matinée. Vers midi, la conversation s'orienta sur Poudlard et Ginny lança :

\- J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, Mione.

\- Harry et toi allez-vous marier ? plaisanta Hermione.

Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf Ron qui marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante :

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Non, nous ne nous marions pas, reprit Ginny. Mais je ne désespère pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

La sorcière rousse fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit objet qu'elle déposa sur la table.

\- Je suis la nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef !

\- Oh Ginny c'est merveilleux !

Hermione s'efforçait de paraître la plus sincère possible en félicitant sa meilleure amie mais son sourire et ses paroles sonnaient faux. Elle était jalouse. Terriblement jalouse. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle avait toujours eu comme objectif d'obtenir cet insigne. Hermione était non seulement envieuse mais elle était folle de rage, même si elle faisait tout pour se contenir devant ses meilleurs amis. Elle était furieuse contre Ginny, pour avoir eu ce titre à sa place. Titre qui lui revenait de droit. Furieuse également contre le professeur McGonagall qui ne l'avait pas nommée. La rouge et or n'avait pas quitté des yeux cet insigne qu'elle désirait tant. Il était si simple et pourtant si beau. Il représentait les armoiries de Poudlard, et en son centre il était gravé _PeC_. Hermione était tellement obsédée par la promotion de sa meilleure amie qu'elle ne remarquait pas que la conversation continuait, autour d'elle.

\- Mione, ça va ? demanda Ron.

Il est vrai que sa petite amie n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'annonce de Ginny.

\- Oui ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je vais me coucher. Dit Hermione d'une voix ferme.

Ron se pencha vers sa sœur et son meilleur ami dès que sa copine eut disparu :

\- Se coucher ?! Mais il est à peine 13h !

Il se leva alors à demi quand Ginny l'arrêta.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

La jeune rousse monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, frappa à la porte d'Hermione et entra sans attendre la réponse.

\- Je ne t'ai pas permis d'entrer il me semble, lâcha l'héroïne de guerre avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Je me le suis permis toute seule, riposta Ginny. Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Tu n'as pas décroché un mot depuis que je vous ai appris que j'avais été promue préfète-en-chef.

\- Tu étais obligée de me le rappeler ?! Hurla Hermione.

\- C'est donc ça le problème ! Tu es jalouse ! Cria son amie, encore plus fort.

\- N'importe quoi ! Comment pourrais-je être jalouse de toi ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend enfin ? L'Hermione que je connais n'aurait jamais osé dire quelque chose d'aussi cruel !

\- Ce qu'il me prend ? Ce qu'il me prend ?! J'ai peur Ginny ! PEUR !

Ginny remarqua pour la première fois que sa meilleure amie avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'ai peur de ce que je vais devenir, de ce que je suis devenue ! Mais regarde-moi Ginny ! La guerre m'a changée ! Je m'emporte pour tout et n'importe quoi, je… Je suis devenue une mauvaise personne.

\- Hermione écoute-moi, l'interrompit la rouquine, tu n'es _pas_ une mauvaise personne. La guerre nous a tous changé. Nous sommes des _adolescents_. Nous n'aurions jamais dû vivre ça, nous n'aurions jamais dû _y participer_. Nous avons vécu plus d'épreuves que la plupart des adultes n'en vivront jamais et ça nous a changés. Ça nous a endurcit.

\- Non toi écoute-moi. Cette lutte a fait de moi une mauvaise personne. Je t'ai jalousé, toi ma meilleure amie, pour une stupide insigne. Je me suis disputée avec mes parents alors que je les ai retrouvés il y a un mois à peine. Je suis partie de chez moi sans même leur dire au revoir !

\- Hermione… Je suis désolée. Désolée d'avoir crié, désolée… de m'être disputée avec toi. Je m'en veux énormément et je ne souhaite pas que nous ne soyons plus amies pour une broutille de ce genre.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser je crois… Donc je suis vraiment _vraiment_ désolée pour… ça.

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie, je te pardonne. Oublions ça.

Le reste de la semaine fut parfaite aux yeux du quatuor. Le Chemin de Traverse était intacte et toutes ses boutiques avaient rouvert. Les jeunes sorciers passèrent ces quelques jours à déambuler, à faire les boutiques, à discuter, à veiller tard le soir. Hermione se torturait l'esprit afin de dénicher le cadeau parfait pour son meilleur ami. Le 30 juillet, veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry, trois hiboux grand-duc s'engouffrèrent dans le petit salon où les rouges et or prenaient habituellement leur petit déjeuner. Les enveloppes indiquaient que les destinataires étaient Harry, Ron et Hermione.

\- Ce doit sûrement être la liste des fournitures et des livres, commenta Ginny.

Les trois redoublants déplièrent leurs lettres d'un même geste et lurent.

« COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directrice : Minerva McGonagall

Chère Miss Granger,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes d'ores et déjà inscrite au collège Poudlard afin d'y passer votre dernière année. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre septième année. La rentrée étant fixée le 1er septembre, merci de vous présenter à cette date sur la voie n° 9 ¾ de King's Cross à 11h précise. Veuillez croire, chère Miss Granger, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall, Directrice. »

A peine la lecture terminée, Hermione cherchait déjà fébrilement le document indiquant les manuels à acheter. En sortant ce dernier de l'enveloppe, un morceau de parchemin plié en deux s'en échappa. Elle le déplia et le parcourut des yeux :

« Chère Miss Granger,

Vous faites partie des douze personnes qui ont décidé de revenir à Poudlard. En raison de cela, vous voyagerez à bord d'un compartiment qui vous est réservé, à vous ainsi qu'aux onze autres redoublants.

Minerva McGonagall, Directrice. »

\- Vous avez vu le mot de McGonagall ? demanda Ron.

\- Oui, répondit Harry, pourquoi aurions-nous un compartiment réservé ?

\- Aucune idée mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre ! »

Hermione restait silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait comme toujours. Elle réfléchissait au mot de la directrice oui mais aussi elle cherchait un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Soudain, elle eut une illumination.

\- Je reviens ce soir ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et avant que quiconque ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait disparu.

\- Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley en les voyant arriver.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny venaient en effet de débarquer au Terrier. A l'occasion de la fête de Harry, Molly Weasley avait réuni toute la famille soit son mari, Bill et Fleur, Charlie, Percy et sa petite amie Audrey, Fred et George, accompagnés de leurs compagnes respectives Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell, mais aussi Andromeda Tonks et le filleul de Harry, Teddy Lupin.

La soirée se déroula dans la meilleure des ambiances, chacun discutait avec son voisin, Harry s'occupait du petit Teddy qui avait à peine 3 mois. Le repas préparé par Mrs Weasley était, comme à son habitude, absolument succulent. Les jumeaux, chargés de la décoration, avaient fait du jardin du Terrier un véritable chef-d'œuvre. Des lanternes dorées et argentées lévitaient autour de la table et ajoutaient une touche vraiment magique. Les deux farceurs se firent vertement réprimandés par Mrs Weasley et Andromeda pour avoir glissé une Praline Longue-Langue dans l'assiette de Teddy. Après cet épisode, le Trio d'Or prit bien garde à examiner toute nourriture présente dans leur propre plat. A la fin du dîner, les lumières des lanternes diminuèrent et Molly apporta à table un énorme gâteau en forme d'éclair parsemé de 18 bougies. Tout le monde compta jusqu'à trois et Harry les souffla toutes d'un coup. La tablée se mit à applaudir et bientôt, toutes les personnes présentes voulurent être la première à offrir son cadeau à Harry.

Ce dernier reçut une nouvelle, et magnifique, robe de soirée de la part de Mr et Mrs Weasley, un voyage dans le sud de la France pour partir en tête à tête avec Ginny de Bill et Fleur, une paire de bottes en cuir de dragon qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec la robe de soirée offerte précédemment, venant de Charlie, Percy et Audrey avaient opté pour un kit de correspondance comprenant du sublime papier à lettre, trois plumes de paon ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles d'encre, les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient offert en avant-première le livre qu'ils avaient écrit tous les deux : 'Le Guide du Farceur'. Ron lui tendit un bon d'achat de 40 Gallions dans la boutique de Quidditch du Chemin de Traverse et Ginny lui offrit un miroir parlant. La notice expliquait en quelques mots le fonctionnement de l'objet : « Ce miroir parlant est une glace qui fera des commentaires sur votre apparence à haute voix. »

Andromeda quant à elle, donna un paquet à chacun des membres du Trio et expliqua :

\- Il vous suffit d'écrire une phrase dans ce carnet pour qu'elle apparaisse sur les deux autres. Les mots s'effacent toutes les 24 heures.

Le Trio d'Or remercia chaleureusement la grand-mère de Teddy. Hermione était la seule qui n'avait pas offert son cadeau. Elle le tendit donc à Harry qui déchira l'emballage. Le paquet contenait un album photo qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'album qu'Hagrid avait remis à Harry il y a de cela des années. Le Survivant le feuilleta et découvrit son contenu. Le livre était rempli d'images représentant Harry, Ron et Hermione de leur première année à Poudlard à leur sixième année. Ensuite, on y trouvait des photographies qui montraient leurs proches, décédés durant la bataille ou avant. Et enfin un dernier emplacement vide.

\- Il contiendra la photo de cette année, murmura Hermione.

Harry se leva les yeux vers elle et lui répondit sur le même ton :

\- Merci Mione.

Harry Potter était ému aux larmes, et bien qu'il ne lui ait pas dit, cet album était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait offert pour son 18ème anniversaire.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! J'ai ressuscité Fred parce qu'on peut pas séparer les jumeaux :) mais c'est tout après les autres morts son bel et bien morts ! Il y a un peu de Romione dans ce chapitre, j'aime pas mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire. Même s'ils sont encore ensemble, il n'y aura pratiquement aucun passage de Romione celui-là était l'un des seul.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé parce que franchement les review ça motive grave !

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Retour à bord du Poudlard Express

Hey hey !

Le chapitre 4 est là ! L'histoire commence vraiment avec ce chapitre donc j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Merci aux personnes qui ont review/follow/favorite ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que certaines personnes attendent la suite :)

* * *

« Driiiiiiiiiing ! »

A l'entente de son réveil, Hermione grogna et se retourna dans son lit. Ne pouvait-on pas dormir en paix ? La jeune sorcière se tira péniblement de son sommeil en se demandant pourquoi diable avait-elle programmé son alarme si tôt. Soudain elle écarquilla les yeux. Se pourrait-il que… ? Elle se redressa brusquement, faisant tomber sa couverture au sol, et se dirigea vers le calendrier de fortune punaisé au mur. Par Merlin, oui ! On était le 1er septembre !

Toute trace d'une quelconque fatigue avait disparu et elle fila dans la salle de bains. Après une longue douche chaude, Hermione enfila un jean moldu et un chemisier blanc. Elle tenta de démêler ses cheveux en broussaille mais finit par abandonner, les ramassant en une queue de cheval. Une fois sa toilette terminée, elle se mit en tête de vérifier une nouvelle fois le contenu de sa valise. Bien, tout y était : ses uniformes, ses affaires scolaires, ses manuels ainsi que ses lectures personnelles, des vêtements moldus… Son inventaire terminé, elle s'assura qu'elle n'avait rien oublié dans sa chambre et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

A la fin de celui-ci, Hermione regarda sa montre. 10h15. Elle transplana au Terrier où il régnait un désordre indescriptible. Mrs Weasley criait après tout le monde et Harry, Ron et Ginny montaient quatre à quatre les escaliers afin de terminer leur valise d'après ce qu'Hermione avait compris.

\- Hermione chérie ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley en la voyant.

Elle vint la serrer dans ses bras et échangèrent des politesses.

\- Vous avez bientôt fini là-haut ?! cria Molly.

Ginny fut la première à descendre, sa valise à la main. Harry et Ron la suivaient de peu.

\- Mione ! s'écrièrent-ils, en chœur.

Ils s'approchèrent pour lui dire bonjour mais Mrs Weasley les coupa dans leur élan d'un geste sec.

\- Pas le temps pour les embrassades, vous ferez ça dans le train ! Non mais vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est déjà 10h45 !

En entendant ces mots, Hermione saisit les bras de Ron et Harry et ils transplanèrent tous trois devant la gare de King's Cross. Molly et Ginny apparurent une poignée de secondes plus tard et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. En prenant bien garde que les moldus aux alentours ne les remarquent pas, ils passèrent au travers et se retrouvèrent sur le quai 9¾.

\- Soyez sages et… Ne faites pas de bêtises et… Ecoutez vos professeurs, recommanda Mrs Weasley en les embrassant tour à tour.

Ils grimpèrent à bord du train et quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier démarrait.

\- Et bien…, hésita Ginny, je dois me rendre dans le compartiment des préfets donc… A tout à l'heure.

Et elle se dirigea en tête de train.

\- J'imagine qu'on doit aller dans notre compartiment réservé ? fit Ron.

Son meilleur ami acquiesça et ils empruntèrent le même chemin que la rouquine avait prit auparavant. Le Trio d'Or se stoppa devant une porte qui indiquait : « Dernières année, redoublants »

Ils enclenchèrent la poignée et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Hermione compta rapidement des yeux les personnes présentes et remarqua qu'il en manquait trois pour qu'ils soient au complet. La Gryffondor salua toutes les personnes présentes, à savoir, les jumelles Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Hanna Abott et Anthony Goldstein. Les élèves discutaient avec entrain, quand la porte du wagon s'ouvrit de nouveau et une voix traînante et familière qu'Hermione aurait souhaité plus que tout ne plus jamais avoir à écouter se fit entendre :

\- Non mais je _rêve_ ! Saint Potter nous fait l'honneur de revenir à l'école ! fit Drago Malefoy.

\- Malefoy ! Quel déplaisir de te revoir ! Et accompagné de ton bouledogue en plus ! rétorqua Harry.

En effet, Drago n'était pas seul : il était flanqué de Pansy Parkinson – dont le visage ne s'arrangeait désespérément pas – et de Blaise Zabini.

\- Tais-toi, le balafré ! Siffla Pansy, visiblement vexée de la remarque d'Harry à propos du bouledogue.

\- Le « Balafré » comme tu le dis si bien est devenue la personne la plus aimée et la plus respectée du monde magique alors tu n'as aucun commentaire à faire. Surtout que sa cicatrice est extrêmement célèbre, fit Hermione, toujours prête à défendre Harry devant les piques des Serpentard.

Les autres élèves se regardaient en se demandant s'il était judicieux d'intervenir mais aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de prendre une décision car le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans le compartiment, interrompant ainsi la joute verbale Gryffondor/Serpentard.

\- Bien ! Mes chers élèves je suis heureuse de vous accueillir une nouvelle fois dans notre école ! Sachez que cette année sera différente des autres car feu le professeur Dumbledore avait des projets pour vous.

Les dits-élèves échangeaient des regards plus que surpris. Comme ça le professeur Dumbledore avait des projets pour eux ? Ils savaient donc que les douze redoublants seraient saufs à la fin de la guerre…

\- Hum hum… Dernières volontés et testament d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore… « Moi, Albus Dumbledore, souhaiterais plus que tout observer un rapprochement entre les différentes maisons de Poudlard. Si un jour nous sortons de cette guerre, et nous en sortirons j'en suis sûr, je voudrais que le professeur McGonagall envoie une lettre aux survivants de la génération de 1980 pour leur demander de revenir. Douze accepteront, les autres resteront chez eux. Ensuite je voudrais qu'elle forme des paires, constituées d'une fille et d'un garçon venant de maisons différentes. Ils passeront l'année ensemble, dans des appartements communs… »

A ces mots, les douze redoublants se mirent à chuchoter entre eux. Hermione se demandait avec qui elle serait. Harry et Ron étaient exclus puisqu'ils venaient également de Gryffondor. Elle pria donc pour Ernie ou Anthony car elle ne supporterait pas de partager ses appartements avec Zabini ou pire, Malefoy.

\- Je disais donc, reprit le professeur McGonagall, indignée de s'être fait si grossièrement couper la parole, « Ils passeront l'année ensemble, dans des appartements communs. Les binômes seront les suivants : Mr Harry Potter avec Miss Susan Bones, Mr Ronald Weasley avec Miss Padma Patil, Mr Blaise Zabini avec Miss Hanna Abott, Mr Ernie Macmillan avec Miss Parvati Patil, Mr Anthony Goldstein avec Miss Pansy Parkinson et enfin Mr Drago Malefoy avec Miss Hermione Granger. » Bien sûr, il est inutile de demander à changer de partenaire, dit le professeur McGonagall en attardant son regard sur Drago et Hermione. Ces paires ont été décidées par le professeur Dumbledore lui-même, et ce avant sa mort. Comment savait-il que vous seriez encore en vie et que vous accepteriez l'invitation, je n'en sais rien, et personne ne le saura jamais mais c'est ainsi. Passez un bon voyage jeunes gens.

Les jeunes gens en question lui adressèrent à peine un regard alors qu'elle sortait du compartiment, tous échangeant des regards hésitants avec leur futur colocataire. Harry et Ron regardaient Hermione d'un air désolé.

\- Tu ne seras pas obligée de lui parler… Hasarda Ron.

Hermione éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Ron, nous allons passer une année entière dans les mêmes appartements ! Si je suis encore en vie d'ici à la fin de la semaine prochaine, et encore je suis généreuse, ce sera une chance ! On ne se parlera pas, on se criera dessus ! Je sais pertinemment de quelle façon cela va se passer ! Ce sera dispute sur dispute jusqu'au jour où cela va dégénérer ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

Harry posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie et ouvrit la bouche mais Drago le devança :

\- Ne crois pas que ça m'enchante de devoir partager une salle commune avec toi Granger !

\- Tant mieux, c'est réciproque ! Répliqua Hermione, venimeuse.

Elle lança un regard entendu aux deux autres membres du Trio d'Or et sortit se changer, son uniforme sous le bras. Elle bouscula de nombreux étudiants et se précipita vers les toilettes les plus proches. Elle ne voulait pas craquer devant tout le monde. Arrivée dans la pièce exiguë, elle l'insonorisa avant de relâcher la pression. Elle pleura de toutes ses forces et, quand le flot de larmes se tarit enfin, elle se changea, effaça toute trace visible de larmes, respira un bon coup et retourna la tête haute dans son compartiment. La lionne était bien décidée à montrer que rien de tout cela ne l'atteignait. Elle s'installa donc comme si de rien n'était avec Harry et Ron et engagea la conversation :

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé pendant ce mois d'août ?

En effet, Hermione s'était octroyé de petites vacances dans le sud de l'Espagne pour décompresser, alors que ses deux amis étaient restés en Angleterre.

\- Pas grand-chose. Répondit Harry, comprenant que sa sœur de cœur ne voulait pas parler de ce qui venait de sa passer. Mais quand je suis rentré au Square Grimmaurd, Kreattur avait nettoyé la maison de fond en comble ! Il a jeté tous les meubles trop anciens, les objets de Magie Noire… Il a même réussi à décrocher et à jeter le tableau de la mère de Sirius ! Les seules choses qu'il n'a pas décrochées sont les photos des Maraudeurs et la bannière de Gryffondor dans la chambre de mon parrain.

\- Oui, renchérit Ron, on croirait la maison neuve tellement elle a changé ! Avec Harry, nous avons tout décoré et nous avons rénové l'extérieur. Nous avons désormais une maison pour tous les trois !

\- C'est super ! S'exclama Hermione. J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Les trois amis allaient de discussions en discussions jusqu'à ce que…

\- Comment les Serpentard ont fait pour revenir à votre avis ? Questionna Ron. Non mais c'est vrai ! Parkinson a essayé de te livrer à Tu-Sais-Qui et Malefoy est un Mangemort.

\- Ils ont sûrement réussi à se faire pardonner, expliqua Hermione.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'une grosse somme d'argent soit impliquée dans l'histoire… Pensa tout haut le Survivant.

\- Harry, souffla Hermione, exaspérée, le Ministère a changé ! C'est Kingsley le Ministre à présent.

\- Oh c'est vrai, j'ai tendance à l'oublier…

\- GARE DE PRÉ-AU-LARD !

\- On est arrivé ! Cria Ron, comme un enfant.

Hermione secoua la tête, amusée. Si gamin à cet âge comment était-ce possible ? Mais bon, elle l'aimait malgré tout.

En descendant du train, Hermione aperçut l'une des choses qui lui avait le plus manqué.

\- Hagrid ! Cria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

\- Bonjour Hermione ! Harry, Ron ! Cela vous dirait de venir prendre un thé vendredi après vos cours ?

\- Bien sûr Hagrid ! Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

\- Vous nous avez manqué. Ajouta Hermione.

Ils quittèrent le garde-chasse de Poudlard qui scandait son habituel « Les Premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît ! ». Ils embarquèrent dans une des diligences tirées par des Sombrals, que tous les survivants de la guerre avaient la capacité de voir désormais. La rouge et or, qui regardait le paysage à travers la fenêtre, fut la première à apercevoir Poudlard, plus beau et plus majestueux que jamais. Ce fut les larmes aux yeux et les images de la bataille en tête que le Trio d'Or traversa le Hall et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent sur des sièges de la table des Gryffondor et attendirent en bavardant le début de la Répartition. Peu de temps après, Ginny se laissa tomber sur la chaise que ses amis avaient gardée pour elle. Elle semblait exténuée et profondément agacée.

\- Alors, qui est ton homologue ? Demanda Hermione, curieuse.

\- C'est cet idiot de Zacharias Smith !

\- Quoi ? Celui de Poufsouffle ?

\- Celui-là même ! Et dire que je vais devoir partager mes appartements avec lui pendant un an !

\- Ma pauvre, je te plains ! Et les Préfets de Serdaigle et Serpentard ?

\- La Préfète de Serdaigle, c'est Luna et elle est avec un garçon de Serpentard, Collins je crois. Adrian Collins. Et vous alors quoi de neuf ?

\- Et bien… Commença Harry, qui n'eut pas le temps de finir car le professeur Flitwick, devenu Directeur Adjoint, fit son entrée dans la salle avec derrière lui tous les Premières années.

Le Choixpeau se mit à chanter une chanson qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qu'il avait chantée le jour de la Répartition des trois lions. Puis les noms défilèrent. Les rouges et ors applaudissaient bruyamment dès qu'un élève rejoignait les leurs et lorsque « Eleana Yet » fut envoyée à Serdaigle, le professeur McGonagall se leva.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je ne vais pas commencer un long discours maintenant car je suppose que vous avez faim. Laissez-moi juste vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de Potions, le professeur Thémis ! Ainsi que notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Mackenzie !

Applaudissement polis.

\- Bien, à présent, place au banquet.

A peine la Directrice s'était-elle assise que les tables furent submergées par des plats qui avaient tous l'air plus succulent les uns que les autres. Les Elfes semblaient s'être surpassés ce soir. Les élèves de Poudlard engloutissaient tout ce qui passait à portée de main et furent bientôt repus. A la fin du repas, McGonagall se leva à nouveau et déclara le traditionnel discours sur le règlement. Elle demanda ensuite aux douze redoublants de l'attendre. Aussitôt la dernière phrase du professeur achevée, Ginny sauta de son siège et courut vers les Premières années de Gryffondor qui semblaient désorientés. Lorsque la salle fut vide, le professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers le petit groupe restant.

\- Suivez-moi, leur ordonna-t-elle.

Elle commença par les appartements d'Harry et Susan, puis Ron et Padma, Blaise et Hannah, Ernie et Parvati et Anthony et Pansy. Drago et Hermione se retrouvaient donc seuls avec la Directrice, qui remontait les étages un à un. Leur salle commune se situait au 7ème étage, non loin de la tour des lions. L'entrée était un tableau représentant une jeune femme et un jeune homme se tournant le dos.

\- Votre mot de passe est « Apprendre à aimer ». A demain.

Laissés seuls, les deux ennemis de toujours se regardèrent un instant et Drago prononça le mot de passe. Le tableau pivota et les adolescents pénétrèrent dans une pièce absolument magnifique. Hermione laissa échapper un « waouh ! » émerveillé et même Drago émit un sifflement admiratif. L'endroit était chaleureux et confortable. Il y avait, au centre, encastré dans un mur, une immense cheminée où un feu d'enfer ronflait. Devant celle-ci, on pouvait voir deux sofas, un rouge et un vert, ainsi qu'une petite table basse entre les deux. A gauche de ce petit coin « salon » se trouvait une immense bibliothèque qui attira immédiatement le regard d'Hermione. Il y avait également deux bureaux, séparés d'environ deux mètres. La tapisserie et la moquette liaient le vert, l'argent, le rouge et le doré d'une manière si agréable qu'on aurait dit ces couleurs faites pour être accordées. A droite, un escalier menait à un petit balcon muni d'un salon de jardin. De part et d'autre du balcon se trouvaient respectivement, à droite, une porte décorée d'un serpent d'argent, la chambre de Drago, et à gauche, une seconde porte ornée d'un lion doré, la chambre d'Hermione. Les deux étudiants redescendirent les marches et découvrirent une porte à côté de l'escalier. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils eurent devant les yeux la salle de bains la plus somptueuse qu'ils aient jamais vue. Entièrement décorée de différentes nuances de bleus, on y trouvait une gigantesque baignoire mais aussi une douche à l'italienne, deux lavabos et deux énormes miroirs. Puis Drago rompit le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux.

\- Attends... Une seule salle de bains ? Pour nous deux ?

\- Ils veulent vraiment qu'on s'entretue, c'est clair, murmura Hermione.

Mais qui avait eu l'idée de lui faire partager une salle d'eau avec Malefoy ? Dumbledore était donc vraiment fou. Après avoir quitté la salle de bains, elle monta dans sa chambre sans même défaire sa valise ou encore se pencher plus attentivement sur la décoration de la pièce. Elle se coucha aussitôt, tout habillée, ruminant cette première journée.

* * *

Voilà ! Un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Alors oui, ils sont encore en cohabitation forcée mais je ne vois pas d'autres moyens pour les rapprocher... Donnez-moi votre avis, dites-moi si ça ne fait pas "cliché". Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Première journée

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le 5ème chapitre pour vous j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur en ce premier matin de cours. Malgré la corvée de partager des appartements, et pire, une salle de bains, avec Malefoy, la première de classe était ravie à l'idée d'étudier. Elle examina sa chambre, chose qu'elle n'avait absolument pas faite hier, trop épuisée pour penser à un détail aussi futile. Elle ne fut pas déçue de voir que la décoration était aussi réussie que celle de la salle commune. Un gigantesque lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce, à côté duquel se trouvait une table de chevet. Hermione s'empressa de placer ses lectures personnelles sur la dite table. Elle rangea également ses vêtements dans l'armoire située dans un coin, près de la fenêtre donnant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle posa ses affaires de cours sur la commode à côté de l'armoire. Puis, la rouge et or s'empara d'un uniforme et fila à la salle de bains, qu'elle fut soulagée de trouver vide. Elle prit une longue douche chaude, s'habilla, attacha ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle put et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec… Malefoy, les yeux bouffis et les cheveux dans tous les sens. Hermione explosa de rire et son colocataire lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. La jeune sorcière remonta dans sa chambre et fourra ses livres, ses plumes et ses parchemins dans son sac puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle soupira de contentement lorsqu'elle vit ses amis, déjà attablés.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança-t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Bonjour Mione ! Alors comment cela se passe avec la fouine ? Demanda Harry.

\- Aussi bien qu'une colocation avec Malefoy puisse se passer…

\- Comment ça « colocation avec la fouine » ? Intervint Ginny.

\- Oui, on voulait te le dire hier mais nous avons été interrompus par le Choixpeau. Dumbledore a décidé de tenter un rapprochement inter-maison en faisant cohabiter une fille et un garçon issus de maisons différentes et il se trouve que Mione est tombée avec… Malefoy.

\- Un grand mystère de la vie vient d'être éclaircit, Dumbledore était vraiment fou, plaisanta Ginny.

\- Et donc cela se passe si mal que ça ? Repris Harry.

\- Disons que partager une salle commune, passe encore, on aurait pu éviter le meurtre mais une salle de bains…

\- Ma pauvre Hermione, je pensais que j'étais à plaindre mais tu es tombée sur pire que moi !

La conversation s'arrêta lorsque le professeur McGonagall vint distribuer les emplois du temps.

\- Vous suivrez les mêmes cours que les septièmes années Gryffondor, asséna-t-elle en leur lançant un regard acéré.

\- Bien, professeur.

Hermione s'empara immédiatement d'un emploi du temps et le parcouru rapidement des yeux.

\- Alors nous commençons par deux heures de Sortilèges, puis double cours de Potions avec les Serpentard. Ensuite le déjeuner, une heure libre et enfin une heure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, encore avec les Serpentard.

\- Trois heures à côtoyer les Serpents aujourd'hui, je vais mourir ! Gémit Ron.

\- Allons Ronald, ne soit pas si pessimiste, tempéra Hermione. Nous allons reprendre nos études sans… Perturbations cette fois.

Le cours de Sortilège s'écoula étonnement vite, la rouge et or prit des notes à toute vitesse et réussit du premier coup chaque exercice pratique. Le quatuor se dirigea vers les cachots, lieu où les Potions étaient enseignées.

\- A votre avis, il est comment, Thémis ? Questionna Harry.

\- Personne ne sait, répondit Ginny, nous sommes les premiers à l'avoir.

\- Oh c'est mignon, fit une voix, les lions ont peur du nouveau professeur !

\- Malefoy ! Comment vas-tu t'en sortir, maintenant que tu ne seras plus avantagé ? Tu devras réussir par ton seul talent, et Merlin sait que tu n'en as pas ! Rétorqua Hermione, acide comme toujours face à son pire ennemi.

\- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer…

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous pouvez entrer en classe.

Le professeur Thémis avait l'air avenant, il était de bonne humeur et s'attira immédiatement la sympathie de ses élèves.

\- Choisissez vos places comme bon vous semble.

Naturellement, les garçons se placèrent côte à côte tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny se mettaient derrière eux.

\- Bien le cours peut donc débuter. Avant toute chose, je vais vous distribuer un petit questionnaire afin d'évaluer vos compétences en Potions.

Lorsque qu'Hermione reçu l'évaluation, elle se pencha immédiatement sur sa feuille. Le test était d'une facilité déconcertante et elle le termina en moins de cinq minutes. Elle posa sa feuille devant elle et attendit.

\- Alors Miss Granger, vous n'écrivez pas ? demanda le professeur Thémis. Vous vous pensez au-dessus de tout ça parce que vous êtes une héroïne ? Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Les Serpentard au fond de la salle ricanèrent. « Rogue a trouvé un successeur à sa hauteur », pensa la première de classe. Finalement, cet enseignant n'était peut-être pas si sympathique qu'il en avait l'air.

\- Non professeur, pas du tout. J'ai simplement terminé.

\- Bien voyons ça.

Il parcourut des yeux la copie, la reposa et renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Vous avez triché.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter Miss Granger. La difficulté de ce test était placée très haute et ce, délibérément, afin de voir où vous en étiez. Si vous trichez, il perd toute utilité.

\- Hermione n'a pas triché, ce n'est pas du tout son genre, intervint Harry.

\- Mr Potter, restez en dehors de cela je vous prie. Cette affaire est entre moi et votre jeune amie ici présente. Miss Granger, repris Thémis en revenant vers Hermione, dans l'éventualité où vous n'auriez usé d'un stratagème pour connaître les réponses, ce dont je doute fortement, comment diable auriez-vous pu savoir tout ça ?

\- J'ai eu des Potions bien plus difficiles à préparer professeur.

Hermione ne put retenir un petit air fier et, malheureusement, Thémis le remarqua.

\- Les Gryffondor ? Vous pourrez remercier cette chère Miss Granger. Elle vient de vous faire perdre 20 points, dix pour tricherie ainsi que dix pour mensonge.

Protestations unanimes du côté rouge alors que les verts émettaient des éclats de rire de plus en plus sonores. La jeune sorcière baissa la tête, honteuse tandis que le professeur retournait sur son estrade, un air satisfait plaqué sur le visage. Ainsi, ce n'était plus Rogue contre Harry mais Thémis contre Hermione. Cette dernière, peu habituée à être malmenée par un professeur, était totalement décontenancée. L'enseignant inscrivit au tableau les ingrédients pour la potion à concocter, donna de brèves explications puis laissa ses élèves se débrouiller. Hermione se démena pour faire une potion parfaite mais malgré tout, l'enseignant ponctua son travail de remarques acerbes qui eurent le don de porter sur les nerfs de la rouge et or. A la fin du cours, elle rangea ses affaires en quatrième vitesse, déposa sa fiole sur le bureau et sortit en trombe de la classe.

\- Et bien Granger, on dirait que le nouveau prof de Potions t'a prise en grippe !

\- La ferme Malefoy !

\- Ouuuuh j'ai peur, fit-il ironiquement.

Ce cours avait eu le don de ruiner l'enthousiasme d'Hermione. Ses amis tentèrent de la réconforter durant toute l'heure du déjeuner mais malheureusement, rien n'y fit. Le cours de Défense, qui était le dernier de la journée, fut d'un ennui profond. Le professeur Mackenzie était une admiratrice éperdue de Harry et lorsqu'elle annonça le programme de l'année, la Gryffondor se rendit compte que ce n'était ni plus ni moins ce qu'elle avait appris à l'AD. Année qui s'annonçait donc décevante en ce qui concernait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Exténuée, Hermione rentra dans ses appartements et s'affala sur le sofa en se massant les tempes. Elle resta ainsi une dizaine de minutes avant de faire ses devoirs de Sortilèges et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'elle boucla en une heure à peine. Elle venait de terminer lorsque Malefoy pénétra dans la salle commune.

\- Alors Granger, bonne journée ? Pas trop dépitée que le prof de Potions te déteste et que celle de Défense fasse une fixette sur Potter au lieu de te chouchouter ?

\- Tais-toi Malefoy tu me fatigues, répondit-elle, sans même le regarder.

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle.

\- Non. Ecoute je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant. Dégage !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres espèce de Sang-de…

\- Et oui Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? L'insulte « Sang-de-Bourbe » est interdite maintenant !

Ce n'était peut-être pas très mature mais à ce moment, Hermione s'en fichait. Elle voulait même le provoquer. Elle avait besoin d'un défouloir et il le lui servait sur un plateau.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, sale Mangemort ?

\- Ne m'appelle. Plus jamais. Comme ça, siffla-t-il en la fixant de ses grands yeux d'acier.

\- Et pourquoi ? Tu n'es qu'un Mangemort, comme ton monstre de père !

A ce mot, Drago réagit au quart de tour. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la plaqua au mur. Il approcha son visage du sien, leurs fronts à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Tout en lui respirait la fureur, il tremblait de rage et ne semblait plus se contrôler. Ses iris avaient viré du doux bleu-gris habituel à un gris acier, dur comme la pierre. Une lueur semblait s'être allumée. Une lueur de folie. Hermione était figée. Drago parla d'une voix grondante en détachant ses mots, tel le roulement du tonnerre, qui fit frissonner la rouge et or.

\- Ne me compare plus jamais à lui. Il n'est pas mon père.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, les orbes de glace du Serpentard face aux prunelles brunes de la lionne, Malefoy serrant ses bras si fort qu'Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. De douleur mais aussi et surtout de peur. Même si elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer, elle tremblait de peur devant lui, le Prince des Serpentard, qui semblait avoir perdu toute retenue. Oserait-il la frapper ? Sûrement. Elle pouvait presque suivre le combat intérieur qui se livrait en lui. Il n'aurait aucun scrupule à lever la main sur elle.

Elle cilla.

\- Lâche-moi Malefoy, tu me fais mal, murmura-t-elle.

Drago cligna des yeux, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il relâcha sa colocataire lentement, très lentement, puis sortit en courant de la salle commune. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Hermione se laissa glisser contre le mur et resta longtemps comme ça, assise à même le sol, bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

 **POV Drago :**

Je cours. Je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. La seule chose qui me semble logique, c'est de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi. Naturellement, mes pieds trouvent le chemin d'une salle dans laquelle je n'aurais jamais voulu remettre les pieds. Je passe trois fois devant le tableau en demandant… La Salle aux objets cachés. La pièce est totalement différente de la dernière fois. Mon regard parcourt les décombres et je me rappelle enfin : la salle a brûlé. A sa place initiale, j'aperçois cette fichue Armoire à Disparaître. Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Je m'assois par terre, à ses pieds. Je repense à ce qu'il vient de se produire. Je ne l'avouerais jamais, même sous la torture, mais je me fais peur. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec le « Prince des Serpentard ». J'ai changé, perdu tout mon panache. Dans mes yeux, ne brille plus la lueur hautaine, narcissique, propre aux familles de Sang-Pur. Je ne suis plus fier de ce que je suis, ou de ce que j'étais, mais je fais semblant. Je fais comme si rien ne m'atteignait, comme si je n'avais pas changé. Comme si j'étais toujours moi. Je repense à elle. Granger. Je la déteste, je la hais, si profondément. Elle a le don de toujours toucher la corde sensible. En l'occurrence, mon père. Non, pas mon père. Mon _géniteur_. Lucius Malefoy. Sûrement la seule personne au monde que je déteste plus que Granger. La moindre allusion à lui, la moindre comparaison, me met dans une colère noire incontrôlable. Je reste encore assis là quelques instants, je médite sur ma vie. Ma vie merdique. Je me relève enfin, et, dans un élan de rage, je fais exploser les ruines de l'Armoire. Je dois me recomposer une figure dite « A la Malefoy » pour faire bonne figure. Car un Malefoy ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort, un Malefoy ne pleure pas, un Malefoy est toujours droit et fier. C'est sûrement la seule leçon que j'ai retenue de mon géniteur.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Il y aura de temps en temps ce genre de passage où je raconte avec le point de vue d'un personnage particulier (Drago, Hermione ou autre). J'espère vous avoir fait passé un bon moment avec ce chapitre. A la semaine prochaine !


	6. Marques

Hey !

On a dépassé les 11000 mots pour cette histoire ! Je suis supeeeeer contente ! D'ailleurs je voulais vous dire que si vous avez des idées d'intrigues "secondaires" allez-y donnez-les moi ;) Et aussi, une review fait toujours plaisir et motive à écrire, ceux qui sont eux-même auteurs le savent donc n'hésitez pas même si c'est pour critiquer :)

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva avec les bras endoloris. Grimaçant chaque fois qu'elle leur faisait faire un mouvement, elle se dirigea avec précaution vers la salle de bains. Arrivée là, elle ôta son haut de pyjama, non sans mal, et examina ses épaules. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver des hématomes formant des traces de doigts. Les doigts de son colocataire à n'en pas douter. C'est le moment qui choisit le dit colocataire, qui entra sans même frapper.

« J'ai oublié de verrouiller la porte ! » pensa la lionne.

Drago regarda la jeune femme d'un air ébahi, avant de rougir en voyant qu'elle ne portait qu'un soutien-gorge. Puis son regard se posa sur ses marques. Ses yeux voyageaient entre ses mains et les bleus d'Hermione, faisant très vite le rapprochement et pâlissant à vue d'œil. La Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche et dit :

\- Ecoute…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase pour la bonne raison que le serpent s'en était allé, claquant la porte derrière lui. Se rhabillant en toute hâte, Hermione le suivit, courant à sa suite. Elle parcourut la quasi-totalité de Poudlard, mais arrivant dans le grand Hall, en pyjama, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle l'avait perdu. Elle remonta vers sa chambre pas à pas. Entendant des bruits en passant devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, elle s'arrêta, jeta un coup d'œil et pila net, sidérée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Drago Malefoy en train de pleurer. Ainsi, Harry n'avait pas menti il y a deux ans, lorsqu'il avait affirmé que le Serpentard se rendait ici afin de pleurer. Hermione hésitait entre se moquer de lui ouvertement et faire courir le bruit que le grand Drago Malefoy pleurait dans les toilettes, et lui tendre une main secourable. Elle tergiversa longtemps, après tout, elle avait une occasion exceptionnelle de faire couler la réputation de son pire ennemi mais en tant que Gryffondor, sa nature juste l'emporta et elle s'approcha en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Malgré cela, il l'entendit et se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Ecoute Malefoy… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Simplement, pour ce que tu as vu ce matin, ce n'était pas si grave, j'ai connu pire.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Alors explique-moi.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Va-t'en ! cracha-t-il.

\- Effectivement, je ne comprends pas ! J'essaye de t'aider et tu repousse ce que je pourrais t'apporter ! Tu es vraiment stupide ! s'emporta Hermione.

\- Mais arrête ! Arrête de faire semblant de te soucier de moi ! Je suis un Serpentard, toi une Gryffondor, tu me déteste et c'est réciproque ! Pourquoi tu veux jouer les justicières alors que tu te fiches royalement de moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de me voir comme ça ? Au fond de toi, tu jubiles, tu n'attends qu'une chose, pouvoir le raconter à tes deux petits copains ! Alors vas-y, cours leur narrer l'histoire, ça va tellement les amuser ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Drago sortit des toilettes, la tête haute, laissant Hermione complètement soufflée par sa tirade. Il venait de lui clouer le bec en quelques phrases bien placées, faites pour frapper là où ça fait mal. Au fond, n'avait-il pas raison ? Non, elle refusait de le croire. Elle ne voulait pas l'aider seulement afin de l'humilier plus tard. Elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça… Toute retournée par cet évènement, elle prit la décision de se taire à ce sujet. Personne ne saurait ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela resterait entre Malefoy et elle. Elle remonta se préparer pour ses cours.

* * *

Après cet épisode quelque peu houleux, les deux redoublants s'ignorèrent du mieux qu'ils purent dans leurs appartements, tout en continuant à s'insulter en public. Hermione suivait les cours, faisait ses devoirs, restait avec ses amis… Une petite routine bien confortable s'était installée, laissant la jeune femme profiter pleinement pour la première fois d'une année au château sans aventures dangereuses. Les douze redoublants s'entendaient tous bien entre eux, les Serpentard exceptés, et tous avaient plus ou moins bien sympathisé avec leur colocataire respectif. La tentative de rapprochement des maisons inventée par Dumbledore fonctionnait à merveille : les redoublants déteignaient sur les plus jeunes et l'union des quatre maisons semblait s'être fait au-delà d'eux. Malheureusement, l'entente entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne paraissait pas évoluer. Les deux maisons se faisaient toujours autant la guerre étant donné que le seul couple issu de ces deux maisons ne s'entendait absolument pas. Ainsi, Hermione était la seule à détester son colocataire. Harry était devenu très proche de Susan et Ron de Padma. Un peu trop proche même. Pas qu'Hermione soit d'un naturel jaloux mais son petit ami semblait apprécier particulièrement sa partenaire. Malgré cela, elle était déterminée à lui faire confiance, le laissant faire à sa guise.

Ce jour-là, Hermione se leva avec une petite mine. Nous étions le 18 septembre, veille de son anniversaire, et elle n'avait toujours pas reparlé à ses parents depuis qu'elle était partie dans un élan de colère. La journée s'écoula lentement, trop lentement à son goût. Lorsqu'elle toucha enfin à sa fin, Hermione se précipita dans sa salle commune et s'affala dans le canapé rouge. Elle repensa à tous les anniversaires dont elle se souvenait. Elle était toujours en compagnie de ses parents et le fêter cette année en étant en froid avec eux… Elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Elle sursauta en entendant le tableau pivoter, laissant apparaître son partenaire qui courut presque dans la salle de bains. Environ une minute plus tard, la jeune femme perçut des sons qu'elle connaissait bien. Des sanglots. Elle s'approcha de la porte de la salle d'eau et y colla son oreille. Effectivement, Malefoy pleurait. S'étant faite rejetée la dernière fois où elle lui avait proposé son aide, Hermione était sur le point de retourner sur son sofa lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose de différent, une sorte de plainte.

\- Malefoy ?

\- …

\- Malefoy réponds-moi !

Au moment où elle discerna un nouveau cri, elle ouvrit la porte de force et embrassa la scène d'un regard. Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Drago Malefoy, la manche gauche de sa chemise retroussée et une lame de rasoir à la main, était en train de se mutiler à l'endroit même où se trouvait sa Marque des Ténèbres. Des filets de sang perlaient de son bras. Voilà qui expliquait les cris. Hermione se jeta sur lui en hurlant.

\- MALEFOY ! ARRÊTE ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT !

\- Granger ! Laisse-moi !

\- Mais tu es complètement fou ma parole ! Lâche cette lame tout de suite !

\- Mais laisse-moi ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps !

\- S'il te plaît…

Ce fut sûrement le changement de ton de son ennemie jurée qui fit lâcher la lame à Drago. Il la regarda, un air ahuri plaqué sur le visage.

\- Viens…

Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena dans la salle commune, puis elle referma ses blessures grâce à un sort très utile appris pendant l'année précédente. Malefoy carra la mâchoire et détourna les yeux lorsque sa Marque réapparut, nettoyée de son sang.

\- Attends-moi là, lui ordonna Hermione.

Elle fila dans la salle de bains et revint une minute plus tard, du fond de teint à la main.

\- Cela s'appelle du fond de teint, expliqua-t-elle tout en l'appliquant sur son bras, ça sert à camoufler les imperfections.

Satisfaite, elle enleva sa main de l'avant-bras de Malefoy et lui montra.

\- C'est incroyable ! Elle a… Disparu.

\- C'était le but. Maintenant, raconte-moi.

\- Raconter quoi ? Aboya le Serpentard, soudain sur la défensive.

\- Tout. Je sais que je n'ai pas forcément été très sympathique avec toi la dernière fois, je n'ai même jamais été gentille mais là c'est différent. Je ne peux pas supporter de voir quelqu'un comme ça.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Qui me dit que tu ne courras pas le crier sur les toits à l'instant où j'aurais craché le morceau ?

\- Je suis digne de confiance et tu le sais mais tu ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde. Cela peut faire du bien de se confier tu sais ? Murmura doucement Hermione.

\- Tu es plutôt mal placée pour dire ça Granger, renifla Drago. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à tes copains si précieux que tu n'allais pas bien ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Comment savait-il ?

\- Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu ? Tu délires complètement.

\- Oh je t'en prie Granger, pas de ça avec moi ! « Apprends à connaître tes ennemis mieux que tes amis » ça ne te dit rien ?

Ainsi il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être fallait-il arrêter de jouer la comédie ? Après tout, s'il racontait tout, rien ne l'empêchait de tout dévoiler également.

\- Ton secret contre le mien ? Proposa Hermione.

\- Toi d'abord, ordonna-t-il.

\- Au mois de juillet, quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard, mes parents ne souhaitaient pas que je revienne. Ils disaient que… Que le monde de la magie ne me convenait pas, que je devrais vivre une vie normale. Une vie _normale_. Comme si ce n'était pas normal d'être une sorcière, comme si je n'étais qu'une abomination de la nature. Je me suis mise en colère et je suis partie en coup de vent. Sans un au revoir, sans rien, et je ne suis jamais revenue, je ne leur ai pas reparlé depuis. Mais ce qui me chagrine le plus, c'est que demain, c'est mon anniversaire. Le premier que je passerai en froid avec eux et je ne m'en sens pas la force.

Drago resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire après cette déclaration. Il opta donc pour se taire, pensant que c'était la solution la plus sage.

Hermione de son côté, songeait que c'était agréable de se confier à lui. Il ne l'interrompait pas sans cesse comme l'auraient fait Harry et Ron et la dispensait de nombreux commentaires.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Si je réponds non, cela changera quelque chose ?

\- Non, concéda-t-elle. Depuis quand as-tu remarqué ?

\- Depuis le début j'imagine. Ce qui me plaît le plus chez toi Granger, c'est ta répartie. Tu es toujours calme en dépit de tes répliques acides. Tu m'impressionnes aussi par ton habileté à occulter les personnes qui te dérangent. Moi la plupart du temps. Mais cette année, tu ne m'ignorais plus et n'était plus calme, au contraire : tu partais au quart de tour et ton répondant laissait franchement à désirer. Tu m'as déçu et j'ai commencé à penser que tu n'allais pas bien, ce qui s'est confirmé avec le temps.

\- Tu m'impressionnes Malefoy. Tu es très observateur, même Ginny ne se doute de rien.

\- Comment ça « ne se doute » ? Tu veux dire que personne n'est au courant ?

\- Non... Je ne me suis confiée qu'à toi, avoua-t-elle en détournant les yeux. Maintenant à toi.

\- Très bien. L'année de mes seize ans, mon père m'a traîné vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de me marquer. Je n'étais pas consentant, quoi que tu puisses croire. Ensuite, tout s'est enchaîné : la mission, la guerre… J'étais obligé de prendre le parti du mauvais camp malheureusement. L'Ordre du Phénix a gagné et mon père s'est fait enfermé à Azkaban pour le restant de sa vie. Ma mère et moi avons échappé à la prison en nous soumettant au Veritaserum. Je n'ai jamais tué personne en dépit de ma Marque mais j'ai été profondément… Traumatisé par la violence et elle me rebute. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la fuite ce fameux matin, quand j'ai vu que je t'avais fait du mal. Pour ça aussi que j'ai pleuré dans les toilettes. Je ne supporte plus de faire du mal aux gens, je ne supporte plus mon nom de famille… Je déteste mon père… Je le déteste encore plus que toi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Enfin c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu… que j'ai fait… Que je me suis mutilé. Je ne pense qu'à ça et ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. Je ne mérite plus de vivre, conclut-il avec rage.

Il se leva et monta l'escalier afin de rejoindre sa chambre. Il était sur le point d'y pénétrer sans se retourner lorsqu'Hermione l'interpella :

\- Malefoy !

Il haussa un sourcil, l'intimant par ce geste de poursuivre.

\- Je pense au contraire que tu mérites de vivre.

* * *

Alors alors ? Dites-moi tout :)

A la semaine prochaine !


	7. Annonce

Bonjour !

Je poste un peu plus tard que d'habitude aujourd'hui désolée ^^' Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour ce chapitre qui, en plus d'être très court, est horriblement plat et mal écrit. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire mais bon, il est là quand même.

J'ai décidé de faire une ellipse, qui saute toute la partie du 19 septembre au 1er décembre parce que je n'avais rien de spécial à raconter pendant cette période. Oui je saute volontairement Halloween :)

* * *

 _1_ _er_ _Décembre_

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Bien dormi ? Lança Hermione en s'asseyant pas des plus gracieusement sur sa chaise.

\- Hermione ! Tu es bien énergique ce matin, lui répondit Ginny.

\- Nous sommes en décembre ! S'écria-t-elle en battant des mains.

\- Oui et alors ? marmonna Ron, la bouche pleine

\- Qui dit décembre dit neige, Noël et cadeaux, expliqua-t-elle, les yeux brillant. J'adore la neige !

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit Eléa, sa chouette, se diriger vers elle, une enveloppe dans son bec.

* * *

 **Flash-Back** **:**

Hermione se leva, la mort dans l'âme. Aujourd'hui, son anniversaire se fêterait sans ses parents. Elle descendit dans sa salle commune où son colocataire était déjà. La bouche de ce dernier se tordit en un sourire et il bredouilla un « Joyeux anniversaire ». La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire du mieux qu'elle put et sortit afin de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondor dans un concert de « Bon anniversaire Hermione ! ». Chacun de ses camarades voulu être le premier à lui offrir son cadeau mais, lorsque qu'une chouette se précipita vers Hermione, tous s'écartèrent. La lionne décacheta la lettre qui lui était adressée et la parcouru des yeux :

« Hermione chérie,

Nous sommes désolés de ce que nous t'avons dit le jour de ton départ. Nous n'avons jamais pensé que tu devais arrêter de vivre en tant que sorcière, nous avons juste eu terriblement peur pour toi. Nous t'aimons et t'acceptons quoi qu'il arrive alors si tu décides que le mieux pour toi est de revenir à Poudlard, nous te soutenons.

Tes parents qui t'aiment.

P-S : La chouette est ton cadeau. Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ! »

* * *

\- Merci ma belle ! Va te reposer maintenant.

Hermione reporta son attention sur la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir et fronça les sourcils quand elle vit qu'elle arborait le sceau de Poudlard. Elle jeta un regard aux autres et sursauta en voyant que tous les autres élèves avaient reçu une missive identique. Elle l'ouvrit, frémissant de curiosité.

« Miss Granger,

Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes officiellement conviée au bal de Noël de Poudlard qui se déroulera le 24 décembre au soir, de 19h à minuit. Vous êtes priée de vous y rendre accompagnée de votre colocataire, Mr Drago Malefoy.

En vous souhaitant d'avance une bonne soirée,

Minerva McGonagall »

Autour d'elle, les filles piaffaient d'impatience en parlant robes, coiffures et cavaliers. La rouge et or, elle, était furieuse. Elle aurait pu passer une excellente soirée, au bras de Ron mais non, il fallait que McGonagall décide de mettre les partenaires ensemble le temps du bal. Certes ses rapports avec Malefoy s'étaient quelque peu améliorés depuis qu'ils avaient échangé leurs secrets mais ils n'étaient pas encore au point de danser la valse ensemble. De plus, Ron allait passer sa soirée avec cette cruche de Padma dans ses bras. Hermione soupira de concert avec Ginny.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire

\- Parce que notre directrice bien aimée a eu la fabuleuse idée de me caser avec mon idiot d'homologue.

\- Dans ce cas, bienvenue au club ! J'y vais avec Malefoy.

\- Hum hum, jeunes gens, s'il vous plaît !

Toutes les personnes présentent levèrent la tête vers le professeur McGonagall qui s'apprêtait à faire un discours.

\- Comme vous avez pu le lire, l'école donne un bal de Noël le 24 décembre. Cela va sans dire que j'exige un comportement irréprochable de la part de tous, énonça-t-elle en balayant la salle du regard. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard sera organisée la semaine précédente afin que vous puissiez effectuer tous vos achats. Merci de votre attention.

A peine la directrice assise, la Grande Salle redevint un tas de piaillement sur les robes et le maquillage.

\- Je vais chercher mes affaires, on se rejoint en cours, lança Hermione à ses amis en se levant rageusement.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit son colocataire, assis dans le sofa vert, semblant l'attendre.

\- Malefoy, le salua-t-elle.

\- Granger, je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire honte.

Hermione se retourna d'un bloc et le toisa.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Au bal, expliqua-t-il. Débrouille-toi pour te dégoter une jolie robe et prends des cours de danse veux-tu ?

\- Je te ferai remarquer, monsieur Malefoy, que je ne suis pas plus enjouée à l'idée que d'être ta cavalière que toi alors tais-toi un peu pour une fois.

Elle attrapa ses affaires et sortit en trombe par le tableau, ne laissant pas le temps à Drago de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Déjà troublée par l'annonce du bal, elle ne se doutait pas que cela allait empirer. Car quand elle passa devant le tableau de Ron et Padma, elle entendit :

\- On va être un couple bien assorti, ma princesse.

* * *

Je suis DESOLEE ! Je sais que ce chapitre est archi-nul ! Pensez à laisser une trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A la semaine prochaine !


	8. Esclandre

Bonjour !

Désolée, je poste un peu tard aujourd'hui mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps avant ! J'espère que ce chapitre compensera celui (assez raté) de la semaine dernière.

* * *

« On va être un couple bien assorti, ma princesse »

Ces mots tournaient an boucle dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Comment avait-il pu oser lui faire ça ? Car la sorcière ne doutait pas une seconde que Ronald l'avait trompée. Elle était trop intelligente pour fermer les yeux. Et pourtant Merlin savait à quel point elle aurait aimé ne pas connaître la vérité. Les larmes aux yeux, elle courut tête baissée dans une direction au hasard mais elle percuta quelqu'un.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire atten… Hermione ?

Merlin soit loué, la personne en question était Ginny. Elle attrapa son poignet et la tira dans une salle déserte.

\- Hermione tu me fais peur ! Parle-moi !

\- C'est Ron… Il m'a, il m'a… haleta-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée par les sanglots. Il m'a trompée ! acheva-t-elle, presque hystérique.

\- C'est impossible enfin ! Ron t'aime.

\- Je l'ai vu ! Ou plutôt je l'ai entendu. Tout à l'heure, quand je suis partie chercher mes affaires, je suis passée devant sa chambre et il a dit à Padma… « On va être un couple bien assorti, ma princesse. »

Les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent d'intensité en prononçant ces mots qui l'avaient tant blessée.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je crois que… Je vais le quitter. Je ne pourrai jamais être avec lui en sachant ça. Non mais quelle idiote ! J'avais remarqué qu'ils s'aimaient bien mais j'étais déterminée à garder confiance en lui !

\- Personne n'aurait pu savoir Hermione, même pas toi. Il va avoir de mes nouvelles, celui-là.

\- Merci Ginny mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je lui parle moi-même.

Tentant un sourire malgré son chagrin, la redoublante sortit et pris la direction du grand Hall. Il était bondé mais à force de se faufiler, elle finit par trouver Harry qui attendait, planté au milieu.

\- Tu as vu Ron ? questionna-t-il. Ah, le voilà !

En se retournant, Hermione eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur. Parvenu à sa hauteur, le rouquin se pencha, ayant la ferme intention de l'embrasser. A ce moment, Hermione sentit la colère prendre le dessus sur sa tristesse. Elle se redressa et gifla Ron de toutes ses forces.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? siffla Ron en se frottant la joue.

\- Ce qu'il me prend ? Ce qu'il me prend ? Et toi alors ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- De tes chaussettes trouées ! Mais non à ton avis ? Je te parle de Padma triple idiot ! Tu t'amuses bien avec elle ? Tu la trouves à ton goût ? Parce que ça ne suffit pas à monsieur d'avoir une petite amie, il a besoin d'une deuxième !

\- Mais tu délires ! Jamais je ne te tromperais, avec Padma qui plus est ! Je suis touché de la confiance que tu me portes Hermione, vraiment.

\- N'essaye pas de jouer au petit ami outré que sa copine ne lui fasse pas confiance, Ronald. « On va être un couple bien assorti, ma princesse » ce ne sont pas tes propres mots, prononcés i peine une dizaine de minutes ?

A ces mots, Ron pâlit.

\- Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ah non ? Et qu'est-ce que je dois croire ?

Le Gryffondor chercha ses mots mais la jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle lui administra une seconde gifle et lui jeta un regard assassin.

\- Considère dès maintenant que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, Weasley, déclara-t-elle d'une voix réfrigérante.

Hermione tourna les talons et une salve d'applaudissement retentit dans le Hall. La rouge et or n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle venait de faire un esclandre dans un endroit bondé et elle ne s'en été même pas rendu compte, trop accaparée par son idiot d'ex-petit ami. Plus étonnant encore, elle était parvenue à masquer son chagrin et son humiliation alors qu'ils la rongeaient de l'intérieur. En se rendant le plus rapidement possible en cours, elle croisa Malefoy.

\- Impressionnant Granger, souffla-t-il avec un sourire appréciateur.

Sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

* * *

 _17 Décembre_

Le mois de décembre fila à une vitesse incroyable. La rupture quelque peu brutale du couple de Gryffondor avait alimenté les ragots pendant plusieurs jours. Au début, les rumeurs collaient plus ou moins à la réalité mais au fur et à mesure, les élèves devenaient de plus en plus inventifs. Certains étudiants qui n'avaient même pas assisté à la scène créaient de toute pièce de fausses rumeurs qu'aucun des concernés ne cherchait à démentir. La plus fantaisiste d'entre elles était sans doute celle qui assurait qu'Hermione avait surpris Ron et Padma en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques dans la bibliothèque, alors qu'elle souhaitait simplement emprunter un livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Hermione avait accueilli ces rumeurs en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée. Mis à part Harry et Ginny, personne ne connaissait la vraie version des faits.

Bien que cet évènement ait été très intéressant, les ragots à son sujet s'éteignirent peu à peu, au grand soulagement d'Hermione. A l'approche des vacances, tout Poudlard ne parlait plus que du bal de Noël. Les listes qui recensaient tous les élèves restant au château pour les vacances s'étaient remplies à une vitesse inimaginable. Les filles discutaient robes et maquillage, tandis que les garçons tentaient de rassembler leur courage afin de trouver une cavalière. Ceux qui rentraient chez eux, bien qu'il y en ait peu, de leur côté, pariaient sur qui arriverait à trouver sa cavalière le premier et quels seraient les couples de la soirée. Hermione et Ginny quant à elles, n'avaient pas trop la tête à ça. Cette année, elles n'avaient pas l'opportunité de piaffer d'impatience à l'idée qu'un garçon les invite. Leur partenaire avait été décidé d'avance et il n'était pas vraiment à leur goût.

Le matin de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione fut réveillée par une furie rousse qui lui sauta dessus.

\- Ginny qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix toute ensommeillée.

\- Lève-toi, dépêche-toi !

\- Comment as-tu eu le mot de passe ?

\- Malefoy me l'a donné.

\- Malefoy te l'a donné ? Comme ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non, j'ai dû négocier une bonne heure mais j'y suis arrivée ! Allez, tu poseras les questions en chemin, l'exhorta Ginny.

Pressée par sa meilleure amie, la jeune femme se prépara en toute hâte puis suivi la rouquine à travers le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers qu'était Poudlard.

\- D'ailleurs, où va-t-on ?

\- A Pré-au-Lard pour acheter nos robes.

\- Oh Ginny je t'en prie, je n'ai pas la tête à ça…

\- Tatata, la coupa Ginny. L'achat de la tenue est le moment le plus excitant du bal, après la demande du cavalier. Etant privées de cette dernière chose, autant profiter au maximum de la première.

Puisqu'Hermione ne put opposer aucun argument qui tienne la route, elle fut contrainte de suivre sa meilleure amie au village. Alors que la redoublante se dirigeait naturellement vers le magasin proposant les vêtements les plus sobres, Ginny secoua la tête.

\- Hermione enfin ! Nous allons à un bal, il nous faut quelque chose de grandiose !

Elle traîna la brunette vers une autre boutique, spécialisée dans les tenues de soirée. La dite brunette écarquilla les yeux en voyant les robes que proposait l'immense magasin.

\- Mais Ginny c'est beaucoup trop… Extravagant tout ça !

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit la rouquine. Regarde ça ! C'est tout bonnement magnifique !

Résultats des courses, Hermione fut contrainte de passer sa matinée dans la boutique, à la recherche de la robe idéale. Au bout de plusieurs heures de prospection, elle était sur le point de désespérer lorsqu'un scintillement attira son regard. Elle sortit du rayonnage une robe superbe à en couper le souffle. C'était une robe bustier argenté, cintrée à la taille, en tulle lavande de la taille jusqu'aux pieds. La Gryffondor fila l'essayer en cabine et tomba sur Ginny qui portait une longue robe vert émeraude cintrée à la taille puis évasée jusqu'en bas.

\- Waouh Ginny ! Siffla Hermione.

\- Je crois que je vais la prendre. Et toi ?

\- Je vais essayer celle-ci, répondit-elle en désignant le vêtement qu'elle portait à la main.

La brunette se faufila dans une cabine et passa la tenue. Elle sortit, et demanda d'une voix un tantinet hésitant :

\- Alors ?

Sa meilleure amie resta sans voix.

\- Hermione tu es… Splendide, murmura Ginny quand elle eut recouvré sa voix.

La redoublante lui offrit un sourire gêné et les deux amies payèrent. Elles prirent ensuite le chemin de Poudlard, heureuses d'avoir dénicher une tenue pour le bal.

* * *

Voilà ! On peut dire que c'était une rupture en grande pompe :D

Pour ceux qui veulent, j'ai les liens pour voir les robes d'Hermione et de Ginny :

.

. #.Vm3OfvnhChd

J'espère que ça vous aura plus et à la semaine prochaine !


	9. Le bal

Bonjour bonjour !

Je sais, je poste en retard et j'en suis désolée mais hier je n'étais pas chez moi. D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre ne sera posté que lundi prochain parce que je pars en vacances mercredi et je rentre dimanche dans la nuit et le chapitre d'après encore sera peut-être posté le lundi aussi :) Mais après je reprendrai un rythme normal !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jour du bal, le château était en pleine effervescence. Ginny courait dans tous les sens afin de finaliser les préparatifs. En tant que Préfète-en-Chef, c'était à elle qu'incombait la tâche de tout organiser et puisque son homologue avait décidé de se la couler douce, la Préfète était absolument débordée.

La rouquine n'était pas la seule à angoisser en vue du bal qui avait lieu le soir même. La plupart des filles stressaient pour une histoire – futile - de robe ou de cavalier. La même chose se produisait chez les garçons qui n'avaient pas réussi à inviter une fille.

Hermione n'avait pas tous ces soucis, ayant déjà une tenue splendide et un partenaire. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas à s'inquiéter, elle avait un tout autre problème. Depuis la lettre qui annonçait le bal, partout où la Gryffondor passait on pouvait entendre des insultes plus ou moins acides. Pourquoi ? A cause de son cavalier. Un nombre impressionnant de filles crevait de jalousie parce qu'Hermione aurait la chance d'être accompagnée du grand Drago Malefoy qui n'avait rien perdu de sa popularité. Ces greluches étaient menées par Astoria Greengrass, persuadée d'être la promise de Drago. Les quolibets s'étaient encore intensifiés depuis sa rupture quelque peu brutale. Une poignée de filles s'étaient mises en tête qu'Hermione avait quitté Ron dans le but d'être libre pour séduire Drago.

Au plus les heures passaient, au plus l'angoisse augmentait. Deux heures avant le bal, le stress et l'excitation étaient presque palpables dans les couloirs du château. Ginny et Hermione avaient réquisitionné la salle de bain des appartements d'Hermione, obligeant ainsi son colocataire à se préparer dans les quartiers des Préfets-en-Chef.

Elles enfilèrent leur robe avec précaution puis Ginny s'attaqua aux cheveux de sa meilleure amie. Elle les lissa puis les releva délicatement puis Hermione s'occupa des cheveux roux de son amie. Elle lui fit une tresse qu'elle plaça sur son épaule. Pour le maquillage, la redoublante opta pour quelque chose de discret, assorti à sa robe et la rouquine fit de même. Fin prêtes, les deux filles sortirent de la salle commune d'Hermione.

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Drago et Zacharias faisaient le pied de grue devant le tableau, exaspérés par leur cavalière respective. Quand, enfin, le tableau pivota, ils restèrent bouche-bée devant la beauté de leurs partenaires. Drago fut le premier à se ressaisir et offrit son bras à Hermione. Zacharias l'imita, un peu gauchement. Le couple de préfets se dirigea vers la Grande Salle tandis que les redoublants suivaient, plus lentement.

\- Tu es absolument magnifique ce soir, complimenta Drago.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

En effet, Malefoy était particulièrement élégant dans son costume bleu marine. Arrivés devant la porte de la Grande Salle, de nombreux visages s'étaient tournés vers eux. Ceux des filles étaient déformés par la jalousie et ceux des garçons, par l'envie.

En remarquant tous ces sourires carnassiers, Drago resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur le bras d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il la vit faire un signe de main, il tourna la tête dans cette direction. Potter, qui la fixait avec un regard empli de fierté, comme un frère fixerait sa sœur. Au moins un qui ne cherchera pas à la mettre dans son lit ce soir, pensa Drago.

Hermione quant à elle, pensait à toute autre chose. Elle venait de recevoir un coup au cœur en apercevant Ron et Padma. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'affichaient en public ensemble et Hermione le perçut immanquablement comme une trahison, bien que ce soit elle qui ait quitté Ron et non l'inverse.

Une voix retentit et tous les élèves se turent.

\- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, le bal va commencer. Mais veuillez d'abord remercier nos chers Préfets-en-Chef, qui ont organisé cette fête. Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs les préfets, c'est à vous d'ouvrir le bal !

Sur ces mots, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et tous les élèves de Poudlard purent admirer le travail fourni par les préfets. La Salle était toute blanche et bleu ciel. De la fausse neige tombait du plafond et de petites tables rondes étaient dispersées un peu partout. Dans un coin, trônait un buffet couvert de nourriture et de boissons. Au centre, une gigantesque piste de danse et aux quatre coins de la salle, de somptueuses statues de glace. C'était un décor absolument magique. Les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle et les premières notes d'une valse s'égrenèrent. Ginny et Zacharias et Luna et Adrian s'élancèrent sur la piste dans une danse gracieuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, certains couples s'étaient joints à ceux déjà présents sur la piste. Drago se tourna vers Hermione et lui tendit la main :

\- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit-elle, les yeux pétillants.

* * *

\- Tu m'as l'air très à l'aise, lança Hermione alors qu'ils valsaient.

\- Ma mère adorait les réceptions de ce genre. Disons que je baigne dedans depuis que je suis tout petit. Mais toi aussi tu as l'air à l'aise.

\- Je ne le suis pas, rit la rouge et or, ce n'est qu'une façade. Je déteste être le centre d'attention.

\- Et bien ce soir tu l'es ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tous les garçons présents ont les yeux rivés sur toi…

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et baissa les yeux tandis que Drago éclatait de rire. A la fin de la danse, ils se séparèrent et se perdirent de vue. La Gryffondor fut accostée par un élève de 6ème année alors que la moitié des filles de la salle avait sauté sur le Serpentard afin de lui arracher une danse. Malgré tout, le vert et argent garda un œil sur sa colocataire toute la soirée. Lorsqu'Hermione rejoignit Ginny, épuisée par le nombre de danses qu'elle avait dû faire, Harry se rapprocha de Drago.

\- Malefoy.

\- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Surveille Hermione pour moi, veux-tu ? Il y a trop de garçons qui lui tournent autour et je n'ai pas confiance.

\- Que crois-tu que je fasse depuis tout à l'heure ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête de merlan frit Potter. Moi non plus je n'ai pas confiance.

Le bal se poursuivit sans incident. Hermione enchaînait les danses mais Drago gardait invariablement un œil sur elle. La musique d'un slow retentit et Malefoy invita de nouveau sa cavalière à danser. Elle accepta en lui souriant et tous deux se balancèrent au rythme lent de la musique. Quand la mélodie s'acheva, Hermione s'excusa et s'éclipsa. Après un temps de réflexion, Drago décida de la suivre.

* * *

 **POV Hermione :**

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Cette fête m'épuise, j'ai trop chaud. Je me dirige vers la tour d'astronomie. J'aime beaucoup m'y rendre, la vue y est extraordinaire et cela me rappelle des souvenirs. J'y allais souvent quand j'étais en froid avec mes parents. Ce lieu possède le pouvoir incroyable de m'apaiser. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était de rencontrer des élèves en chemin. Je m'approche sans faire de bruit car ils ont l'air assez occupé. Je m'apprêtais à les contourner sans les déranger mais un imprévu survient. Un rayon de lune éclaire soudainement le couloir sombre où je me trouve et je découvre l'identité des personnes présentes. Je me fige en les voyants. Ron et Padma qui s'embrassent à pleine bouche. Ma vue se brouille, mes jambes se changent en coton. J'ai une grosse boule dans la gorge et j'ai envie de hurler à m'en casser la voix. Mais je ne fais rien car je suis sonnée, tétanisée par la douleur. Alors qu'ils se détachent l'un de l'autre, mon cerveau se remet à fonctionner. Je dois partir et vite, sinon ils vont me remarquer. Je fais demi-tour en courant, sans prendre en compte mon essoufflement et mes larmes qui me brouillent la vue. Mes pieds trouvent tout seuls le chemin de mes appartements et je m'y réfugie, pantelante. Je m'effondre, pleure de toutes mes forces. Je me retourne en entendant le tableau qui pivote. Malefoy me toise. Je pense que c'est de la pitié dans ses yeux. Non pas de la pitié. Du _dégoût_.

\- Pourquoi ? crache-t-il.

Un seul mot. En un seul mot, il me fait me sentir plus minable que je ne le suis déjà. Ce serpent a toujours eu le don de frapper là où ça fait mal. Rien qu'à écouter sa voix, je sais qu'il sait. Je ne réponds rien. A quoi bon ?

\- Pourquoi ? Répète-t-il. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Il me semble que c'est toi qui l'as quitté, n'est-ce pas ?

Il m'enfonce encore plus. Parfait. Frapper là où ça fait mal. Il faut que je réponde cette fois.

\- Je l'ai quitté parce que je voulais qu'il souffre, comme moi j'ai souffert. Je voulais qu'il sache ce que ça fait, je voulais… Je voulais qu'il se rende compte que je l'aime.

\- A l'évidence, ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Ces paroles sont dures. Je détourne les yeux. Bien sûr que ça n'a pas fonctionné. C'est moi qui ai le plus souffert dans l'histoire. Mais je devais le quitter, mieux vaut ça que le déni. Malgré tout, j'en viens à me demander si le déni n'aurait pas été la meilleure solution. Faire semblant de ne rien savoir et continuer à jouer la petite amie parfaite.

\- Arrête.

Je ne comprends pas. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Arrête de te lamenter, de penser que vivre dans le déni aurait été une meilleure solution. Ce n'est jamais bon de vivre dans le déni, ça te bouffe de l'intérieur. Tu es là à pleurer pour un gamin qui n'en vaut pas la peine alors que tu n'as même pas idée de tous les garçons qui tueraient pour être avec toi. Je les ai vus, au bal. Tu mérites mieux Granger. Tu mérites tellement mieux que Weasley.

Je suis complètement soufflée par sa tirade. Il a raison. Je dois arrêter de pleurer, je dois être forte. Je suis une Gryffondor, par Merlin ! Je sèche mes larmes, me redresse et murmure :

\- Merci… Drago.

J'ai parlé bas, mais je suis convaincue qu'il m'a entendue. Effectivement, il pivote lentement sur lui-même et répond avec un sourire :

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Hermione.

* * *

Alors alors ? L'intrigue commence vraiment vraiment avec _ce_ chapitre ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus de la scène du bal :)

A la semaine prochaine et joyeuses fêtes à tous !


	10. Un jour de Noël inattendu

Bonjour Bonjour !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël ^^

Aujourd'hui encore une fois je poste un lundi. Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu plat je m'excuse !

Merci pour vos review/favoris/follow ça fait vraiment énormément plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris vous plaît !

* * *

Seule, en sang, entourée d'ennemis sans visages, elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois. Elle s'était bien trop jouée de la Mort par le passé et elle le payait aujourd'hui. Elle allait mourir, abandonnée de tous, dans les couloirs sans vie de l'école qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Survivre… C'était devenu une sorte de mantra pour elle, seulement maintenant, c'était trop tard. Elle revoyait ces corps que la vie avait abandonnés. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu mourir avec eux ? Elle avait dû voir s'éteindre ses amis un par un jusqu'au dernier. Cette souffrance était finie désormais. Elle allait pouvoir rejoindre ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle écarta lentement les bras, se préparant à subir une fin lente et douloureuse. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ses adversaire pour savoir qu'ils ne lui feraient pas l'honneur d'une mort rapide et indolore. Mais cette torture physique ne serait rien à côté de toute la souffrance morale qu'elle avait enduré. Même affreuse, elle accueillerait cette mort comme une douce consolation. Elle ferma les yeux et entendit la voix sifflante de l'homme qui lancerait le sort qui l'achèverait…

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait crié, elle en était sûre. Elle était en larmes et en sueur. Encore ce fichu cauchemar, songea-t-elle. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la Gryffondor s'endormait chaque soir avec la hantise de refaire ce rêve. Elle revoyait tous ses amis morts au combat, puis Ginny, Harry, Ron… Tous sans vie, et elle, en ultime survivante…

Hermione se secoua. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant. Elle s'exhorta à sortir du lit et descendit dans la salle commune. Drago y était déjà, affalé dans un canapé. Elle eut soudainement peur. Et s'il l'avait entendue hurler ?

\- Joyeux Noël, la salua-t-il.

Noël ? Noël ! On était le 25 décembre et elle avait complètement oublié ! Elle aperçut une pile de cadeaux devant la cheminée.

\- A toi aussi, balbutia-t-elle. Tu as déjà ouvert tes cadeaux ?

\- Je t'attendais. Quoi ? Ouvrir ses cadeaux seul c'est triste non ? Se défendit-il alors qu'elle haussait les sourcils.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. A l'évidence, il n'avait rien entendu. La jeune femme sourit et sautilla vers ses présents comme une petite fille. Drago secoua la tête en la voyant faire. Non mais quelle gamine, pensa-t-il. Il s'approcha également de la cheminée devant laquelle sa colocataire était agenouillée, peinant à défaire le nœud du papier d'emballage. Lui-même saisit le premier paquet qui lui tomba sous la main et chercha le nom de l'expéditeur. Blaise et Pansy. Il sourit. Quoique les autres puissent en dire et en penser, le trio des Serpentard était vraiment uni. Il ouvrit le présent et découvrit… Un livre. A la vue du titre, le jeune homme explosa de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda Hermione, interloquée.

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui tendit l'ouvrage qu'il avait reçu, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- « Mille et une astuces qui feront à coup sûr craquer une sorcière », lut-elle à haute voix. Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant.

\- C'est une vieille plaisanterie entre nous, expliqua le blond, haletant. Blaise se plaignait toujours du nombre de filles que je ramenais au dortoir et Pansy est aberrée que je « joue avec de pauvres filles innocentes » selon ses mots. C'est une sorte de clin d'œil.

\- Je comprends mieux, sourit Hermione. Mais Parkinson et toi… Et bien…

Elle piqua un fard et s'interrompit. Le rire de Drago redoubla d'intensité.

\- Moi et Pansy ? Jamais de la vie, rit-il. Est-ce que je te demande moi, si tu as déjà fait quoi que ce soit avec Potter ?

\- Avec Harry ? Berk non sûrement pas ! C'est comme mon frère.

\- Pansy et moi c'est exactement la même chose, expliqua-t-il en prenant un air docte.

Il se repencha vers ses cadeaux et Hermione fit de même. Le Serpentard attrapa son second cadeau, de la part de sa mère. Il commença par lire le mot qu'elle avait glissé dans le ruban.

« Mon cher Drago,

J'ai retrouvé ces vieilles partitions dans un tiroir. Je sais que tu en feras meilleur usage que moi.

Joyeux Noël. »

Drago sourit devant cette belle attention. Sa mère ne lui avait peut-être pas offert un présent somptueux mais ça le touchait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

\- Tu joues du piano ? Demanda Hermione.

En effet, la jeune sorcière s'était penchée, intriguée, vers le cadeau que son colocataire venait de recevoir et avait été absolument stupéfaite en reconnaissant des partitions pour pianiste.

\- Un petit peu, oui, fit le Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu peux me montrer ? Réclama-t-elle.

\- Une autre fois si tu veux, lui sourit-il.

\- On va déjeuner ? Viens ! Dit la Gryffondor en sautant sur ces pieds.

Drago la suivit et ils sortirent ensemble de leur salle commune. Le jeune homme s'étonna de ne voir personne dans les couloirs. Il en fit la remarque à sa colocataire qui lui répondit que tous les élèves étaient sûrement partis après le bal afin de passer Noël en famille. Ils arrivèrent dans une Grande Salle quasiment déserte et se séparèrent pour regagner leur table respective.

* * *

Lorsque Drago fut arrivé au niveau de la table des Serpentard, Blaise le prit à part.

\- Blaise, que t'arrive-t-il ? Questionna Drago, inquiet de voir son meilleur ami aussi tourmenté.

\- J'ai un problème Dray, un énorme problème. Promets-moi de ne pas te moquer, d'accord ?

\- Je te le promets.

\- Je crois que… Je crois que… Blaise déglutit, respira et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux. Je crois que je suis amoureux de Weasley girl.

Le Prince des Serpentard écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- J'ai l'air de rire, sombre crétin ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire parce que mes parents se tueraient s'ils m'entendaient dire ça, de plus, ils m'ont arrangé un mariage avec une Sang-Pur irlandaise mais je l'aime comme un fou !

Malefoy regardait son meilleur ami, sceptique. Blaise avait souvent des mini-crises d'amour pareilles à celle-ci qui ne duraient jamais bien longtemps mais cette fois, il avait l'air dans un état différent.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas encore une de tes lubies amoureuses ? Demanda Drago, moqueur.

Le métis le fixa d'un œil noir et le blondinet leva les mains en signe de consentement.

\- Fais ce que tu veux mais garde bien à l'esprit que c'est la copine de Celui-qui-a-survécu.

\- Je le sais bien, idiot.

* * *

De son côté, Hermione avait rejoint ses amis à la table des lions.

\- Joyeux Noël !

\- Joyeux Noël Hermione, et merci pour ton cadeau !

\- Merci à vous, c'était vraiment une très bonne idée !

\- Tu sais, fit Ginny sur le ton de la confidence, Ronald avait aussi quelque chose pour toi mais il l'a brûlé quand…

\- Bonjour tout le monde, joyeux Noël, lança Ron qui venait de débarquer, tenant Padma par la main.

Il regarda Hermione de haut en bas, un air de dégoût plaqué sur le visage. La lionne, blessée par cette attitude, sauta sur ces pieds et sortit en courant de la Grande Salle.

* * *

\- Et c'est à ce moment-là que… Drago ? Tu m'écoutes ? Insista Pansy.

Non, Drago ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait suivi toute la scène qui venait de se dérouler à la table des Gryffondor. Il s'excusa donc auprès de ses amis et quitta à son tour la salle. Il s'empressa de regagner ses appartements, sachant qu'il la trouverait là-bas. Effectivement, elle s'y trouvait, mais bien loin de la trouver en pleurs comme il s'y attendait, il découvrit une Hermione en rage. Elle faisait les cent pas et, au sol, on pouvait voir les débris du vase qui se trouvait normalement sur la cheminée.

\- Ce vase ne t'a rien fait, me semble-t-il, murmura doucement le Serpentard.

\- Très drôle Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

\- Malefoy ? Où est donc passé le « Drago » d'hier ?

Elle ne répondit rien, se détournant seulement.

\- Je croyais que tu valais mieux que lui, cracha-t-il durement. A l'évidence, je me suis trompé. Tu es faible. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut de toi rien qu'en te regardant. C'est pathétique.

Hermione se retourna d'un bloc.

\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Faible, asséna-t-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Prouve-le, dit-il simplement.

\- Comment ?

\- Sois plus forte. Arrête de t'emporter. Montre-lui que ce qu'il fait n'a aucune prise sur toi. Ignore-le. Occulte son existence.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, se défiant du regard. Puis, lentement, la lionne acquiesça et le serpent sourit.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'ai trouvé que de ramener un Blaise/Ginny pouvait être original alors j'espère que ça vous plaît et que ça ne vous dérange pas trop :)

A la semaine prochaine !


	11. Essayons

Bonjour bonjour !

Je suis désolée de poster si tard ! Je ne me suis pas relue car je poste ce chapitre en vitesse alors prévenez-moi s'il reste des fautes !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Pendant les vacances, Hermione s'évertua à suivre le conseil de Drago, ignorer Ron, et ce, pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry. En effet, le garçon à la cicatrice se retrouvait, une fois de plus, tiraillé entre les deux. Il ne souhaitait pas abandonner sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle avait justement besoin de réconfort mais d'autre part, il ne voulait pas laisser le rouquin. Bien qu'il ne cautionne pas l'acte de Ronald, celui-ci restait son meilleur ami. Malgré tout, Harry décida de rester avec Hermione car Ron passait tout son temps avec sa nouvelle petite amie et le Survivant se sentait souvent de trop.

Hermione quant à elle, découvrait au fur et à mesure que la compagnie de son colocataire n'était pas si désagréable. Une routine confortable s'était installée entre eux. Chaque matin, ils s'attendaient mutuellement afin de descendre à la Grande Salle ensemble.

Hélas, les vacances touchaient à leur fin et bientôt, le matin de la reprise arriva.

\- Alors tu viens ? On va être en retard, appela Hermione.

\- Ecoute, descends d'abord, on se voit en classe.

Etrange, pensa la Gryffondor. Pourquoi se dérobait-il de cette façon ? Elle rumina encore et encore cette interrogation jusqu'au début de son premier cours.

Elle attendait patiemment le professeur Flitwick en compagnie de Ginny et Harry lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas et des exclamations. Elle leva la tête et vit Drago, accompagné de Zabini, Parkinson et Astoria Greengrass.

\- Quelle surprise ! Potter, Granger et Weasley fille, ricana le blond. Alors Granger ? Heureuse de reprendre les cours ? C'est écrit sur ta figure. Tu es impatiente de répondre à nouveau aux questions des professeurs comme un chien serait pressé de rapporter le bâton à son maître. Tu es pathétique.

Hermione resta muette. Où était passé le Drago drôle et gentil de ces derniers jours ? Celui qu'elle appréciait ? Il avait laissé place au Malefoy froid et cynique qu'elle haïssait. Celui qui lui lançait des piques qui l'atteignaient en plein cœur. Touchée par la violence de ses paroles, la rouge et or courut, les larmes aux yeux.

Harry non plus ne comprenait pas. Malefoy avait été plutôt sympathique avec Hermione au bal… A côté de lui, sa petite amie avait pris les devants.

\- Malefoy je vais te faire regretter d'être né ! Menaça Ginny en dégainant sa baguette.

\- Allons, silence s'il vous plaît, exigea le professeur Flitwick de sa voix flûtée. Miss Weasley rangez-moi ça je vous prie.

Ginny s'exécuta, non sans un regard noir pour celui qui avait insulté sa meilleure amie.

Hermione ne reparut pas de tout le cours et ne fut pas davantage présente en Potions. Malgré son absence, le professeur Thémis ne se priva pas pour la critiquer, ce qui amplifia considérablement la rage de la rouquine. La redoublante ne se montra pas non plus durant le déjeuner.

Alors que Drago avait une pause entre le repas du midi et son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il décida de faire un saut dans ses appartements. Mine de rien, il s'inquiétait pour sa colocataire. Il pénétra dans sa salle commune et y repéra Hermione. Il s'avança vers elle et ouvrit la bouche, mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, il reçut une gifle monumentale, bien plus douloureuse que celle de sa troisième année.

\- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, siffla la jeune femme. Je ne suis qu'un pathétique chien pressé de rapporter le bâton à son maître ? Parfait ! Alors pourquoi prendre la peine de venir me voir, me consoler, me prodiguer des conseils ? Ça doit être le déshonneur pour un nom aussi grand que celui de Malefoy de parler à un vulgaire toutou non ?

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris, interrompit le blondinet.

\- Oh suis-je bête ! Comment un minable parasite tel que moi pourrait comprendre la logique des Sang Pur ? S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Hermione, laisse…

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom, le coupa-t-elle. Ce sera Granger pour toi, Malefoy.

Ce nom de famille, presque craché, sonnait comme une insulte dans sa bouche.

\- Maintenant tu vas ravaler ta fierté démesurée et m'écouter, ordonna-t-elle, menaçante. Ne me parle plus, ne m'approche plus, ne viens plus me voir, ignore-moi. Tu es néfaste pour moi.

Ce fut sur ces paroles bien senties qu'elle se rendit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Drago en resta pantois. Ces mots lui faisaient plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Cependant, dans sa tristesse, il ne put s'empêcher d'être en colère. Elle n'avait rien compris, rien du tout ! Furieux à son tour, il sortit au plus vite de ses quartiers.

A l'heure du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Hermione se décida à sortir. Elle descendit lentement vers sa salle de classe et s'adossa au mur du couloir. En voyant le regard qu'elle venait de leur lancer, Harry et Ginny comprirent qu'elle souhaitait être seule. Lorsque le professeur leur intima d'entrer, elle s'isola sur une des tables du fond, défiant quiconque de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Drago déboula dans la pièce quelques minutes après le début du cours. Il repéra immédiatement Astoria, qui lui adressait de grands gestes. Elle lui avait gardé une place. Il s'apprêtait à avancer vers elle quand il remarqua que sa colocataire était seule à sa table, les yeux baissés sur son parchemin. Il hésita un instant. Au diable Serpentard, pensa-t-il. Il rangea sa fierté dans sa poche et posa d'autorité ses affaires sur le siège libre à côté d'Hermione.

La totalité de la classe le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds sauf sa voisine de classe. Astoria et Ron paraissaient furieux en plus d'être abasourdis. Malgré tous ces regards insistants, Drago se contenta de sortir calmement ses affaires. Le professeur Mackenzie toussota dans le but de récupérer l'attention de ses élèves et cela fonctionna. Elle se lança aussitôt dans un discours grandiloquent et parfaitement ennuyeux.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de ne plus t'approcher de moi ? Demanda Hermione, les dents serrées.

\- Et c'est justement pour cette raison que je me suis installé ici.

La rouge et or leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant !

\- Non Granger sans rire. Je dois te parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, reprit-il.

\- Inutile, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

\- Ecoute-moi, c'est tout ce que je demande. Si ensuite tu juges que c'est mieux pour toi que je suive ce que tu m'as ordonné, je le ferai.

Il la regardait avec des yeux si purs qu'elle céda.

\- Tu as deux minutes.

\- Pendant les vacances, nous étions proches n'est-ce pas ?

En la voyant lever un sourcil, il rectifia.

\- Enfin nous parlions sans nous insulter et pouvions avoir des discussions et rester ensemble sans risques. Je pouvais me le permettre car tous les Serpentard étaient rentrés chez eux. Désormais c'est impossible puisque toute ma maison est de retour. Si on apprenait que je m'entends bien avec un ou une Gryffondor…

\- Je comprends… Tu préfères préserver les apparences qu'une amitié. C'est très Serpentard de ta part, railla-t-elle.

\- Non pas du tout ! Je voulais juste te protéger ! Si jamais cela venait à se savoir, les Serpentard te feraient la peau…

\- Dans ce cas, tous tes efforts sont maintenant vains. Il te suffit d'observer comment ta maison, et même la mienne, nous regardent. Tu sais que tu vas te faire détester à présent.

\- Je le sais très bien, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Si tu connaissais les conséquences, pourquoi es-tu venu t'installer à mes côté ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être pour te prouver que je préfère une amitié aux apparences ? Suggéra-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Alors nous sommes amis ?

\- Nous pouvons toujours essayer.

* * *

Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je recommence à poster le dimanche à partir de cette semaine. Je dis merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à ceux qui ont favorisé/follow/review !

A dimanche !


	12. Une ombre dans le couloir

Heyyyy !

D'abord je tenais à vous dire : BONNE ANNEE ! (Oui j'ai oublié la dernière fois, et alors ^^'). Ensuite DESOLEE pour la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu un énorme manque d'inspiration donc voilà je m'excuse platement XD

Ensuite je voudrais rendre hommage à un des meilleurs acteur au monde, Alan Rickman, qui a donné vie à Severus Rogue. Levons tous nos baguettes pour lui /*

* * *

\- Drago, tu as perdu la tête ! s'écria Pansy lorsque son ami les rejoignit, Blaise et elle, après le cours.

\- Merci pour l'accueil, renifla-t-il, faussement vexé.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot bon sang ! Par Salazar qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? renchérit Blaise. Tu sais que tu viens de te mettre toute notre maison à dos ?

\- Je suis au courant merci. Mais le fait est que je suis disputé avec Hermione.

\- Tu l'appelles Hermione maintenant ? coupa Pansy, stupéfaite.

\- Et pour me faire pardonner, je me suis installé à côté d'elle, poursuivit Drago comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption.

\- Tiens-tu autant à elle pour risquer de perdre le soutien de ta propre maison ? insista son meilleur ami, un sourcil levé.

\- Oui et non.

\- Comment ça, « oui et non » ? Ce n'est pas une réponse ! cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait. Et il est inutile d'esquiver cette conversation, tu répondras à mes questions tôt ou tard, menaça-t-elle tandis qu'il disparaissait à l'angle d'un couloir.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu obtiendras tes réponses aujourd'hui, raisonna Blaise avec un air docte.

Pansy lui jeta un regard glacial et lui répondit d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique :

\- Il sera bien forcé d'avouer un jour ou l'autre qu'il l'apprécie !

\- Ne serais-tu pas en manque de ragots croustillants, par le plus grand des hasards ? demanda Blaise avec un sourire taquin.

\- Si, pleurnicha-t-elle. D'ailleurs, comment ça avance avec Weasley ?

\- Eh bien, commença-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, disons que…

\- Ne te fatigue pas Blaise, j'ai compris, fit Pansy, exaspérée. Sait-elle au moins que tu t'intéresses à elle ?

\- Elle a un copain je te rappelle ! Ce ne serait pas… Ethique, disons.

\- Et alors ? Depuis quand es-tu beau joueur ? Tu es un Serpentard oui ou non ?

\- Certes, mais…

\- Alors tu vas ruser. Et je vais t'aider, promit-elle.

* * *

\- Hermione attends-nous !

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter cette conversation plus longtemps. A la fin du cours de Défense, ils lui avaient sauté dessus et elle avait réussi à s'éclipser elle ne savait comment. Cette fois-ci, elle n'aurait sûrement pas cette chance. Elle fit volte-face et se cogna violemment contre Harry qui courait vers elle.

\- Arrête de nous fuir maintenant, dit-il en se massant le crâne.

\- Je ne vous fuis pas, répondit-elle un peu trop vite.

\- C'est drôle, ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne, railla Ron.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Elle essayait de le tolérer, pour son meilleur ami, mais ne lui adressait jamais la parole.

\- Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy, pria Harry avec douceur.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Ah non ? C'est étrange, intervint le rouquin, avant les vacances, vous vous détestiez cordialement, il t'a même encore insulté ce matin, mais maintenant vous vous asseyez côte à côte en classe.

\- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué _Weasley_ , c'est Drago qui s'est installé à ma table et non l'inverse.

\- Drago ? _Drago_?! Et pourquoi pas Drakychou pendant que tu y es, cria Ron soudainement furieux.

\- Oui je l'appelle Drago ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est mon ami. A-M-I, tu comprends ? Hurla encore plus fort Hermione.

A ces mots, toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir la dévisagèrent. On pouvait presque lire dans leurs pensées : « Hermione Granger est _amie_ avec Drago Malefoy ? ». La jeune femme balaya le couloir d'un regard si froid que les élèves qui y étaient prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Ronald fit couler de haut en bas son regard sur elle avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a envie de vomir et tourna rageusement les talons. Seul Harry resta et il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Amis hein ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Toi aussi tu vas m'abandonner ? hoqueta-t-elle en levant vers lui ses yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne te quitterai jamais Hermione, sois en sûre.

* * *

La rumeur s'était répandue à une vitesse ahurissante. A l'heure du dîner, chacun savait de quoi il retournait de la relation entre Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Drago avait été mis à l'écart par sa maison. Il mangeait seul avait Pansy et Blaise et cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. « On sera mieux ainsi, débarrassés de cette bande d'hypocrites », avait-t-il dit en se servant de la salade. Astoria lui jetait de temps à autre un regard offensé, qu'il ignorait ouvertement.

Hermione quant à elle, s'était volontairement isolée. Son repas achevé, elle décida de faire une petite balade digestive dans le château. Après avoir traversé un dédale de couloirs sombres, elle voulut revenir sur ses pas mais se rendit à l'évidence, elle s'était perdue. « Par Merlin, pensa-t-elle, je sais que Poudlard est parfois imprévisible mais tout de même après sept ans passés ici je devrais savoir me repérer ! ». Elle se mit à réfléchir. Si ce dont elle se doutait était juste, elle devait se trouver aux alentours des quartiers des Serpentard. Elle s'apprêtait à remonter vers l'escalier le plus proche lorsqu'une silhouette apparut. Puis deux. Puis trois. Finalement, une dizaine de personnes l'encerclait. « Comme dans mon rêve, se rappela-t-elle, horrifiée. » La Gryffondor dégaina sa baguette.

\- Expelliarmus, réagit une voix.

L'arme d'Hermione s'envola et disparut dans un recoin du couloir. La rouge et or tentait difficilement de ne pas céder à la panique. Des pas résonnèrent et une personne émergea de l'ombre.

C'était Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

Alors ? A votre avis, quel est le plan de Pansy pour Blaise ? Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec Astoria ?

Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court, j'essaierais de faire mieux la semaine prochaine ! Surtout si vous voulez voir apparaître certaines choses dans cette fic, ne vous privez pas pour me le dire ;)

A la semaine prochaine !


	13. Prise au piège !

Hey !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voilà le chapitre de la semaine j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Je voulais (encore et toujours) vous dire merci pour les retours que j'ai ça me fait trop trop plaisir donc merci merci merciii !

* * *

Astoria avança vers Hermione, un rictus menaçant aux lèvres.

\- Hermione Granger, ricana-t-elle en faisant tournoyer sa baguette. Que tu es sotte de te balader seule ici.

Elle darda la Gryffondor d'un regard méchant qui la fit frissonner. Cette fille était dangereuse. Très dangereuse. Et elle s'approchait. Encore et encore. Hermione inspira. Ne pas paniquer. Surtout il ne faut pas paniquer, s'intima-t-elle.

\- Alors ma belle, on a perdu sa langue ? roucoula la vipère.

Incapable de se retenir, la prisonnière répliqua, acerbe.

\- Alors Greengrass, on a perdu son courage ? railla-t-elle en désignant les ombres restées en retrait. Oups c'est vrai, la bravoure, ce n'est pas vraiment votre fort, à vous. Tu n'es même pas capable de venir seule.

Astoria plissa les yeux et Hermione sut qu'elle été allée trop loin. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pu se contenir.

\- Je pourrais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, sale Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha-t-elle en faisant fi de l'interdiction de cette insulte, mais je pense qu'il est plus que nécessaire de t'apprendre le respect.

Elle claqua des doigts et les silhouettes restées dans l'ombre firent un pas en avant. Il n'y avait que des garçons. On aurait dit une armée bien rodée. La Gryffondor ne connaissait ces visages que de vue mais elle en identifia certains. La plupart étaient en septième année mais quelque uns avait l'air plus jeune. Plus le cercle se resserrait, plus Hermione sentait la peur monter en elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps avant de s'effondrer, c'est pourquoi elle interpella les sbires d'Astoria.

\- Pourquoi lui obéissez-vous ? Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite garce prétentieuse !

\- Ils m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil car je suis jolie et qu'ils m'apprécient, susurra-t-elle.

\- C'est faux, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, railla celle qui était prise au piège. Ils font tout ce que tu ordonnes parce que tu es riche, non pas parce que tu es belle !

Mise devant cette vérité incontestable, le rictus d'Astoria se transforma en une grimace hideuse et elle hurla :

\- Qu'on l'attrape ! Je veux me charger personnellement de cette Sang Impur !

Prise de panique, Hermione courut mais elle fut forcée de se rendre à l'évidence : elle était cernée de toutes part. Un des amis de la vipère lui emprisonna les bras et un autre la força à se mettre à genoux. La Serpentard approcha d'un pas menaçant et s'accroupit aux côtés de la redoublante. Elle attrapa ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière. La rouge et or éprouvait une sensation troublante de déjà-vu. Lorsqu'elle se souvint à quelle occasion elle avait vécu cette scène, elle pâlit. Ce qu'elle vivait à ce moment précis ressemblait particulièrement à ce qui s'était passé dans le salon du Manoir Malefoy.

\- Que vais-je te lacérer en premier, fit mine de se questionner Astoria en tapotant le visage d'Hermione à l'aide de sa baguette.

La prisonnière se débattit de toutes ses forces. Cette fille était complètement folle, peut-être plus encore que Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Arrête de remuer, Granger, on pourrait croire que tu es morte de peur… Où est donc passé le légendaire courage des lions ? ricana sa tortionnaire. Voyons… La gorge ? Les poignets ? Le buste ? Oh ça y est, j'ai trouvé… Ta bouche. Ainsi, ce seront des lèvres qui ne souilleront jamais celles de Drago…

\- Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à faire là-dedans ? Demanda Hermione avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Granger. Tu es bien trop proche de Dray à mon goût.

\- Nous sommes juste amis. Jamais je ne l'embrasserai, affirma la Gryffondor d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme.

\- Tu n'as pas à être amie avec lui, ni même à l'apprécier. Chaque contact qu'il aura avec toi ne fera que le salir davantage ! cracha Astoria, complètement aveuglée par sa folie.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur les lèvres d'Hermione et fut sur le point de prononcer la formule lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir. La bande de Serpentard se figea puis détala vers leurs appartements. Seule Astoria s'attarda auprès d'Hermione. Elle colla sa bouche sur son oreille et susurra, menaçante :

\- Si Drago apprend de quelque manière que ce soit ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, je te jure que je mutilerais assez ton corps pour que même tes Moldus de parents ne le reconnaissent pas.

Après cette promesse morbide qui fit froid dans le dos de la Gryffondor, elle s'en alla.

Bien trop sonnée pour bouger, la jeune femme resta immobile un instant. Lorsqu'elle entendit son sauveur pénétrer dans le couloir où elle se trouvait elle leva la tête et eu l'impression qu'un poids lui tombait dans l'estomac. Drago se tenait juste devant elle.

\- Hermione que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Non. Non ça ne va pas. Pas du tout même. Une folle furieuse amoureuse de toi vient littéralement de m'agresser parce que tu t'es assis à côté de moi tout à l'heure. Voilà ce qu'Hermione aurait eu envie de répondre mais la sombre menace d'Astoria flottait encore dans son esprit. Alors elle lui servit un pâle sourire, priant pour qu'il s'en contente. Malheureusement, au moment où elle croisa son regard, elle comprit. Il ne la croyait pas.

* * *

Voili voilou !

J'ai remarqué que je faisais des chapitres de plus en plus courts alors désolée :\

Je prends tous les avis et toutes les critiques, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs alors n'hésitez pas :)

A la semaine prochaine !


	14. Je finirais par savoir la vérité

Hey !

Tout d'abord désolée du retard ^^" Mais je n'avais pas fini ce chapitre et je préférais poster un meilleur chapitre mais un peu en retard plutôt qu'un chapitre à l'heure prévue mais nul ! Ensuite... Je ne posterais pas dimanche prochain parce que je suis en vacances !

Merci pour vos lectures et vos retour, c'est vraiment extraordinaire pour moi !

* * *

 **POV Drago :**

Si elle pense qu'elle peut m'avoir comme ça… Je vois bien que son sourire est horriblement forcé. Comment peut-elle penser à sourire ? Elle n'a pas conscience que cette balade nocturne aurait pu tourner au désastre si elle était tombée entre les mains d'un groupe de Serpentard. Dans cette maison lorsqu'on s'ennuie, notre passe-temps favori est de nous battre avec les lions. J'imagine que cette caractéristique est commune aux deux maisons. C'est bien la seule chose que nous ayons en commun avec les rouges et ors d'ailleurs. Il n'empêche qu'Hermione devrait être davantage prudente. Seule contre un groupe de Serpentard, elle n'aurait pas fait le poids, aussi intelligente et douée soit elle. En outre, une bande de vert et argent aurait été ravie de lui tomber dessus, étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé en cours. La nouvelle a fait le tour de l'école en un temps record et en a déplu plus d'un chez les serpents. Il faut dire que l'amitié Gryffondor/Serpentard n'a jamais été acceptée. Je suis à deux doigts d'être banni de ma propre maison mais le respect qu'inspire encore le nom de Malefoy empêche mon rejet définitif. Evidemment, j'avais conscience des risques que j'encourais mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de se faire repousser par l'intégralité des Serpentard.

J'aide Hermione à se relever. Elle trébuche et manque de tomber. Je la rattrape in extremis et elle me gratifie d'un regard reconnaissant. Je fronce les sourcils. Ne sait-elle plus tenir sur ces jambes ?

\- Hermione, es-tu bien sûr que tu n'as rien ?

Elle me répond qu'elle a simplement perdu l'équilibre. Comme si j'allais la croire. Elle ne sait pas mentir. Je la raccompagnai au dortoir. Je la questionnai sur son état mais elle s'était plongée dans un silence buté. Malgré tout, une question perdurait. Pourquoi diable s'était-elle retrouvée si tard, effondrée au sol, pâle comme la mort, à proximité des quartiers des serpents ? Je me triturai les méninges durant toute la durée du trajet entre les cachots et notre appartement du septième étage. Au moment où j'y pénétrai, une pensée s'imposa à moi. Elle avait été attaquée par des membres de ma maison. J'avais été tellement idiot ! Tellement égoïste ! Si j'avais pensé aux conséquences pour moi, je n'avais nullement réfléchi à ce qu'il en serait pour Hermione. J'inspirai brusquement, furieux contre elle d'avoir été aussi imprudente mais surtout contre moi-même. Je m'étais à peine soucié de la vengeance des Serpentard à son encontre. Elle s'était faite attaquée par ma seule faute et j'allais découvrir qui était son agresseur, foi de Drago Malefoy.

 **POV Externe :**

[Seule, en sang, entourée d'ennemis sans visages, elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois. Elle s'était bien trop jouée de la Mort par le passé et elle le payait aujourd'hui. Elle allait mourir, abandonnée de tous, dans les couloirs sans vie de l'école qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Survivre… C'était devenu une sorte de mantra pour elle, seulement maintenant, c'était trop tard. Elle revoyait ces corps que la vie avait abandonnés. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu mourir avec eux ? Elle avait dû voir s'éteindre ses amis un par un jusqu'au dernier. Cette souffrance était finie désormais. Elle allait pouvoir rejoindre ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle écarta lentement les bras, se préparant à subir une fin lente et douloureuse. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ses adversaire pour savoir qu'ils ne lui feraient pas l'honneur d'une mort rapide et indolore…]

Encore ce rêve… Hermione grogna et se retourna dans son sommeil. Elle savait très bien de quelle manière il se terminait, mais ne parvenait jamais à se réveiller avant la douloureuse échéance. Seulement cette fois, le cauchemar se modifia.

[Elle se préparait à subir le plus terrible des sortilèges quand un de ses ennemi sans nom et sans visage avança. Il retira son masque et laissa apparaître son vrai visage au grand jour. Astoria Greengrass lui faisait face, sa baguette à la main. Elle la brandit et susurra « Sectumsempra ». Hermione sentit ses lèvres se déchirer, se découper, se lacérer. Elle ouvrit ce qu'il lui restait de sa bouche et hurla comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé auparavant. Astoria sourit en la voyant souffrir ainsi. Un sourire dépourvu de la moindre étincelle de vie. Elle s'approcha d'elle.

\- Drago est à moi… A MOI, siffla-t-elle.

Hermione frissonna en sentant sa langue contre son oreille. Une langue de serpent. Astoria leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette et répéta son sort. Le corps d'Hermione fut lacéré de cicatrices d'où son sang coulait abondamment. La Gryffondor savait qu'il était trop tard pour soigner ses blessures qui, trop profondes, lui seraient fatales. Elle ne tenta pas de lutter, se laissant mourir sous le regard victorieux d'Astoria.]

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Son cauchemar avait été si saisissant de réalisme qu'elle se sentait malade. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle se précipita dans la salle de bains et vomit toutes ses tripes. Encore tremblante de la toute récente vision de sa mort, elle se rinça la bouche et s'inspecta sous toutes les coutures afin de, chose complètement absurde, vérifier si elle ne présentait aucune cicatrices. Rassurée par son inspection, elle décida qu'il serait bon de prendre une douche pour se délasser.

De son côté, Drago n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il était complètement obsédé par cette histoire et poussait son cerveau au maximum de ses capacités afin de trouver qui, au sein de sa maison, était susceptible d'attaquer Hermione. Tous en étaient capables, certes, mais qui avait réellement une bonne raison ? Il était absolument inutile de songer à en parler à sa colocataire. Butée comme elle l'était, elle ne cracherait le morceau pour rien au monde surtout si son agresseur l'avait menacée. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il se rendit dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuner.

Hermione attendait patiemment le professeur Chourave devant les serres lorsque des rires lui parvinrent. Quand elle les entendit, elle se tendit imperceptiblement. « Calme-toi Hermione, calme-toi, s'intima-t-elle. Elle ne va tout de même pas t'agresser au beau milieu du parc. » En effet, le groupe de Serpentard dont Astoria faisait partie s'approchait d'elle. « Merlin pitié qu'elle ne fasse aucune allusion à hier, supplia-t-elle. » Ses prières furent apparemment exaucées car la vipère ne lui servit que les insultes habituelles. « C'est drôle, se dit ironiquement la Gryffondor. Je suis censée être une courageuse héroïne de guerre et me voilà tremblante de peur face à une adolescente en proie à une folie amoureuse. »

Le professeur de Botanique arriva enfin, s'excusant de son retard. Elle avait dû emmener un petit de première année à l'infirmerie car il s'était malencontreusement piqué avec les épines de la Tentacula Vénéneuse. En entrant dans la serre, Hermione évita consciencieusement de se retrouver à proximité de Drago, afin de ne pas s'attirer encore plus les foudres de sa prétendue promise. Elle évita également cette dernière de son mieux. Résultat, la Botanique étant une classe commune aux quatre Maisons, elle fut en binôme avec Anthony Goldstein, le seul garçon redoublant de Serdaigle.

\- Tu ne t'installes pas à côté de ton petit copain aujourd'hui ? Dit-il pour engager la conversation lorsque le professeur Chourave les laissèrent se débrouiller par paire.

\- Mon petit copain ? Excuse-moi mais je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, répondit-elle distraitement en surveillant la sournoise plante dont ils devaient s'occuper.

\- Drago Malefoy, qui d'autre ? S'exclama-t-il en riant.

\- Drago ? Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, expliqua-t-elle perplexe.

Hermione était si étonnée qu'elle lâcha du regard la plante sur laquelle Anthony et elle devaient veiller. Celle-ci profita de la négligence de la jeune femme pour l'attaquer. Elle lui envoya une rafale d'épines vénéneuses dans le dos. Voyant venir le danger, le Serdaigle ceintura Hermione et la poussa sur le côté.

\- Merci, balbutia-t-elle en se dégageant doucement des bras du redoublant qui la tenaient toujours.

\- Alors dis-moi, si Malefoy n'est pas ton petit ami, qui est-ce ? Reprit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Je n'en ai pas, avoua-t-elle. Pourquoi cette question ? Ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard très bientôt, commença-t-il d'un air faussement désinvolte, et je me demandais si tu voulais bien, disons… M'y accompagner ? Acheva-t-il, affreusement gêné.

Hermione considéra silencieusement sa proposition. Certes, ils n'étaient pas en couple mais après tout, cela lui ferait du bien. Elle avait horriblement besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à Ron et l'oublier.

\- D'accord Anthony, je serais très heureuse de venir avec toi à Pré-au-Lard, accepta-t-elle, souriante.

* * *

Alooors ?

Bon comme vous l'avez vu, le Dramione, c'est pas pour tout de suite mais patience, on y arrive petit à petit ;)

A dans deux semaines !


	15. Prise de conscience

Bonjour tout le monde !

Oui, ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas posté et je m'excuse mais bon. Voilà. J'ai eu un petit (gros) manque d'inspiration et je n'arrivais à rien mais le chapitre est enfin là !

Comme j'ai trois chapitres de retard, je vais peut-être (ce n'est vraiment _vraiment_ pas sûr) poster dans le courant de la semaine ou dimanche prochain les trois chapitres de retard que j'ai, en plus de celui de la semaine. Je ne promets rien mais je vais faire ce que je peux.

Je remercie (encore) ceux qui poste des reviews, qui favorisent, qui follow ou simplement qui lisent la fiction. D'ailleurs, on vient de dépasser les 50 pages de fic c'est énorme pour moi !

Donc merci encore et bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Hermione attends-moi !

La jeune femme, qui s'apprêtait à descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Elle aperçut Drago, sa cravate à moitié nouée pendant autour de son cou, qui passait la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bains.

\- Je viens avec toi j'arrive.

La Gryffondor hésita. Voulait-elle vraiment s'afficher une fois de plus avec lui en public ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. En voyant la moue qu'il faisait afin de la persuader, elle éclata d'un rire franc.

\- D'accord mais ne me mets pas en retard !

Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant et sortit de la salle d'eau moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Tout en bavardant aussi joyeusement que possible si tôt le matin, ils gagnèrent la Grande Salle. Si Hermione avait été plutôt détendue pour le moment, elle eut une bouffée d'anxiété en arrivant devant les massives portes du réfectoire. Comment allaient réagir les membres de sa Maison ? Et cette folle furieuse de Greengrass ? Elle avait été plutôt claire : Hermione ne devait en aucun cas s'approcher de son petit ami, qui l'était seulement dans sa tête.

Drago perçut son angoisse et lui servit un petit sourire en coin qui lui redonna du courage. Elle se souvint de tout ce qu'il lui avait reproché par rapport à Ron. Mais elle n'était pas faible. Certainement pas. Elle avait été complètement stupide en ayant peur d'une étudiante. Elle avait affronté tellement pire que ça ! Elle poussa la lourde porte de la Grande Salle et la traversa aux côtés de son colocataire.

Elle capta le regard d'Harry qui ne semblait pas surpris outre mesure, Ginny fronçait les sourcils et Hermione se souvint qu'elle n'était pas présente lorsqu'elle avait expliqué, assez brutalement elle en convenait, qu'elle était ami avec le vert et argent. Elle balaya les différentes tables des yeux. A son grand soulagement, mis à part une poignée d'élèves, personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Si elle avait observé la table des Serdaigle avec davantage de minutie, elle aurait pu remarquer qu'Anthony Goldstein fixait le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait avec une aversion non dissimulée. Parvenus devant la table des Serpentard, Drago lui sourit et lui souffla un « A tout à l'heure ». Alors qu'il partait s'asseoir, la rouge et or ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Astoria. Cette dernière, sûre que ses menaces avaient fait mouche, donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé un citron. Elle fusilla Hermione du regard qui afficha un rictus narquois, réaction purement puérile mais la redoublante s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire se traduisait par ce sourire, qui signifiait « Oui tes menaces m'ont effrayée, oui j'ai failli t'obéir. Seulement je viens de me rendre compte qu'il ne servait à rien d'accorder de l'attention à une gamine insignifiante telle que toi. » Elle tourna le dos à la Serpentard qui paraissait d'autant plus furieuse et se posa d'une manière absolument dépourvue de grâce sur son banc.

Son meilleur ami à la cicatrice ne fit aucune remarque, replongeant simplement sa tête dans son porridge. Ginny quant à elle, se pencha en avant, l'air de dire qu'Hermione avait intérêt à se dépêcher de s'expliquer.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me demander peut-être ? Demanda la redoublante en faisant mine d'ignorer ce que sa meilleure amie allait lui demander.

* * *

Drago enjamba le banc et s'installa à la table des Serpentard. Blaise et Pansy l'attendaient, chacun un sourcil levé. Le blond éclata de rire à leur vue.

\- Vous devriez vous voir, haleta-t-il en se tordant de rire.

\- Ravie que le spectacle te plaise, rétorqua Pansy.

Elle posa brusquement ses mains sur la table et colla pratiquement son visage à celui de son ami, se levant à demi.

\- Tu vas répondre à mes questions maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? minauda-t-elle, un rictus diabolique aux lèvres.

Si c'était au tour de Blaise de s'étouffer de rire, son meilleur ami ne partageait pas son amusement. Il avait l'air de celui qu'on vient de condamner à mort. Sans exagération, évidemment. Pansy pouvait vraiment être très pénible quand elle s'y mettait et généralement, personne ne souhaitait rester dans les parages pendant ces moments.

\- Bonne chance Drago, tu en auras besoin, réussit à articuler le métis.

Ledit Drago amorça un mouvement pour le suivre mais la jeune Serpentard le ramena aussi sec sur le banc. Le rire de Blaise redoubla d'intensité après cette action.

\- Traître, siffla le blond entre ses dents.

Son meilleur ami lui adressa un signe de main en s'éloignant et le prince des Serpentard se résigna à subir l'interrogatoire de Pansy, un air déconfit sur le visage.

* * *

Hermione sortait de la Grande Salle accompagnée de Ginny. Elle venait de pénétrer dans le Hall lorsqu'une haute silhouette s'approcha d'elle.

\- Hé Hermione !

La rouge et or se retourna, perplexe. Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres quand elle reconnut cette personne.

\- Anthony ! Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Je me demandais… Tu es toujours d'accord pour Pré-au-Lard samedi ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça la redoublante en hochant la tête.

\- Très bien alors à samedi !

Derrière eux, Blaise Zabini avait entendu toute la conversation. Drago était-il au courant que Granger voyait Goldstein le week-end suivant ? Blaise songea qu'il serait peut-être bon de l'en informer…

* * *

 _Le samedi suivant_

Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Anthony à onze heure devant la grille à l'entrée du château. Elle se prépara donc sans hâte ni soin particulier. Ce n'était qu'une sortie entre amis, après tout.

À dix heure cinquante, la redoublante sortit de sa chambre et quitta la salle commune sous l'œil de son colocataire. Ce dernier était assis sur le sofa vert auprès de la cheminée. Il regardait la Gryffondor s'en aller avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Lorsque Blaise lui avait annoncé qu'Hermione sortait avec Goldstein à Pré-au-Lard, la nouvelle l'avait curieusement ébranlé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé ou du moins, plus qu'il n'aurait voulu le montrer à ses amis. Pansy, déjà insupportable, le laissait de moins en moins tranquille à ce sujet, et ne cessait de lui rabâcher que nier ses sentiments ne le ferait que souffrir davantage et tout un tas de choses dans le même genre. Sauf que Drago ne ressentait rien et que Pansy ne faisait que se monter la tête, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement le Serpentard.

Hermione rejoignit Anthony pile à l'heure, ponctuelle comme à son habitude. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au village, discutant de tout et de rien. Le garçon avait de la conversation, ce qui était extrêmement plaisant pour la jeune femme. De plus, ils s'entendaient parfaitement sur le plan scolaire, étant aussi studieux l'un que l'autre. Ils s'orientèrent vers les Trois Balais tout en bavardant, estimant qu'ils feraient mieux de se mettre au chaud. Ils commandèrent une Bièraubeurre ainsi qu'un repas. Le Serdaigle, très prévenant, décida d'inviter Hermione.

C'était vraiment un garçon charmant. Il s'intéressait à elle, lui posant énormément de questions sur elle et sur les aventures du Trio d'Or. Il parut réellement impressionné lorsqu'elle lui confia qu'elle avait réalisé du Polynectar en toute illégalité alors qu'elle n'était qu'en deuxième année !

Il sembla à Hermione que le reste de la journée passa en seulement quelques minutes et elle ne vit pas le soir tomber. Ils rebroussèrent donc chemin, rentrant à l'école. La jeune femme finit par accepter qu'Anthony la raccompagna, tant il insistait pour le faire. Arrivés devant le tableau qui marquait l'entrée de la salle commune de la lionne, le redoublant se tourna vers elle et dit avec un doux sourire :

\- Merci pour aujourd'hui Hermione, j'ai passé une très bonne journée.

\- Moi aussi Anthony, merci à toi.

Sur ces mots, le Serdaigle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son propre appartement, non sans avoir adressé un dernier signe de main à la rouge et or.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu !

J'attends vos critiques et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! (pour de vrai cette fois mdr :) )


	16. Faisons connaissance

Hey !

Bon... Encore désolée du retard . Pour ma défense, cette semaine j'avais des examens alors je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la semaine dernière.

Sinon bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Le mois de janvier passa à une vitesse ahurissante. Hermione et Drago se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et quiconque se trouvant à Poudlard serait bien en peine de le nier. Les deux intéressés passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, que ce soit en classe, dans leurs appartements privés ou à la bibliothèque. Pansy observait ce rapprochement avec un sourire malin au coin des lèvres. Blaise se contenter de la regarder les épier en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait pas l'engouement de son amie à se mêler des affaires d'autrui.

Au début du mois de février, les deux colocataires se trouvaient à la bibliothèque. Ou plus exactement, Hermione y avait traîné Drago de force. Elle avait absolument besoin de vérifier une information pour son devoir d'Astronomie et elle ne voulait pas y aller seule. Drago quant à lui, avait catégoriquement refusé. Personne de verrait jamais un Malefoy se documenter à la bibliothèque : il avait sa fierté. Elle avait répliqué que Malefoy ou pas, il l'accompagnerait. Malheureusement pour elle, son blondinet de colocataire avait fermement maintenu sa position et elle avait dû jouer des pieds et des mains pour le convaincre. Après une longue conversation ponctuée de supplication, de ruse et de menaces toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres, elle finit par obtenir gain de cause en le menaçant de vider son soin pour les cheveux dans le lavabo. En entendant ça, Drago avait bondi du sofa où il était assis et avait suivi Hermione : hors de question que quiconque touche à son après-shampoing.

Ils étaient donc tous deux à la bibliothèque, Hermione courant en tous sens afin de dénicher sur le livre qu'il lui fallait et Drago installé à une table, absorbé par ses pensées. Une question le turlupinait depuis quelques jours. Il se demandait si la brunette serait d'accord pour rencontrer ses amis. Pas rencontrer au sens littéral car elle les connaissait déjà mais plutôt rencontrer leur vraie personnalité. Après tout, toutes ces années, elle ne les avait pas connus avec leur véritable caractère. Ils n'avaient fait qu'échanger des insultes, comme n'importe quels étudiants venant de Serpentard et de Gryffondor. Hermione était une de ses seuls véritables amis. Son vœu le plus cher en cet instant était qu'elle s'entende bien avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Alors qu'il réfléchissait de plus belle, la porte de la salle grinça et Drago leva la tête. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait voulu exaucer le souhait qu'il venait de formuler : Blaise et Pansy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Le cerveau du Serpentard tournait à cent à l'heure. Pansy serait sans doute ravie qu'il fasse « officiellement » les présentations. Elle se ferait sûrement un tas de fausses idées, Drago en était exaspéré d'avance. Blaise quant à lui serait… Eh bien il serait égal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire faisant des blagues un peu trop lourdes et souriant comme un bienheureux. Le blond les connaissait par cœur et il était sûr que cela ne leur poserait aucun problème. La seule inconnue de l'équation était Hermione. Il ne pouvait en rien prévoir sa réaction, qu'il redoutait. Et si elle refusait de manière catégorique de leur adresser la parole ?

Voyant sa colocataire s'approcher de plus en plus de lui, sûrement afin d'aller chercher un livre de l'autre côté de la pièce, il prit son courage à demain. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ? Lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, il saisit son poignet et lui demanda :

\- Hermione, nous sommes amis pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi tu me deman-, commença-t-elle.

\- Alors suis-moi ! la coupa-t-il.

Il la traîna derrière lui en direction de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il se hâtait de parvenir à leur hauteur car il se doutait que sa colocataire comprendrait bien assez vite vers où il la conduisait. Et il avait raison car lorsqu'Hermione aperçut les deux Serpentard, elle se tendit légèrement, ce que Drago sentit car il la tenait toujours par le poignet. Il exerça dessus une légère pression, comme pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien se passer. Blaise et Pansy, qui s'étaient installés sur la table la plus proche de l'entrée, levèrent la tête quand les nouveaux venus s'assirent en face d'eux. Le regard de Pansy passa de Drago à Hermione. Le jeune homme était angoissé comme jamais et la Gryffondor affichait l'air gêné et tendu qu'a un enfant lorsqu'il attend de se faire gronder par un adulte. L'iris de la jeune Serpentard se posa sur la main du garçon qui tenait toujours celle de la lionne. En sentant l'œil de son amie s'y appesantir, le blondinet s'empressa de lâcher le poignet de la rouge et or, sous le regard interrogateur de cette dernière.

\- Blaise, Pansy, même si vous vous connaissait déjà, je voudrais vous présenter Herm… Commença Drago.

\- C'est bon Drago, pas la peine d'être aussi formel, interrompit le métis en levant les yeux au ciel. Salut, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Hermione, je m'appelle Blaise Zabini, j'ai dix-huit ans, membre de la maison Serpentard depuis maintenant huit ans, fan de Quidditch bien que je ne joue pas dans l'équipe de ma Maison, j'adore les chiens, les chats, les serpents bien sûr et les jeunes et jolies jeunes filles tel que toi. Alors, c'est quoi ton petit nom ? dit-il avec un sourire malin au coin des lèvres.

\- Pardonne-le, il est toujours comme ça, fit Pansy en riant.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et Drago soupira imperceptiblement de soulagement. Sa colocataire ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaise réaction.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Blaise Zabini était en réalité un humoriste, dit la rouge et or en souriant.

\- Et oui, que veux-tu je cache bien mon jeu. Si je me montrais tel que je suis vraiment, la maison Serpentard ne ferait plus peur à personne.

\- Ne crois pas que c'est grâce à toi si toute l'école a peur de nous, intervint Pansy. Tu n'effrayerais même pas une mouche.

\- Hé ! se révolta-t-il indigné.

Les deux amis de Drago continuèrent à se disputer, sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione. Se joignant de temps à autre à la conversation, elle se rendit compte qu'elle les avait vraiment mal jugés, exactement comme elle avait mal jugé son colocataire.

Hermione discuta longuement avec les trois Serpentard. Cependant, après un certain temps passé avec eux, elle décida de retourner dans ses appartements. Drago prit aussitôt la décision de l'accompagner et se leva également. Ils saluèrent Blaise et Pansy qui les regardèrent s'en aller, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Elle est vraiment gentille, murmura la Serpentard.

\- Oui, très. Tu penses qu'elle pourrait me présenter à Ginny ? Ajouta le métis.

* * *

Dans le couloir, les deux partenaires remontaient lentement les escaliers vers leur salle commune.

\- Alors, sont-ils si terribles que ça les Serpentard ? demanda Drago avec un sourire narquois.

\- Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir avant, rit la Gryffondor. Les Serpentard, je ne sais pas mais tes amis eux sont vraiment… Gentils.

\- Ça t'étonne ? Questionna ironiquement le jeune homme.

Alors qu'Hermione allait répondre, une tornade brune surgit entre eux, face à la jeune femme. Cette tornade, c'était Anthony.

\- Hermione ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il venait d'interrompre une conversation.

Drago était tout bonnement furieux. Ce Goldstein n'avait franchement aucun savoir-vivre. Non content de s'incruster entre Hermione et lui, il devait en plus l'ignorer. Le blond était tellement en colère qu'il n'écoutait rien de ce qui se disait devant lui.

\- Comme tu le sais, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour la Saint-Valentin et je me demandais si tu voulais m'y accompagner ? Tu sais j'avais vraiment passé un très bon moment la fois dernière, reprit Anthony.

Derrière lui, le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux. Ce type n'avait aucune gêne. Il n'avait aucun problème à draguer sa colocataire, et sous son nez qui plus est. Drago s'apprêtait à lui dire sa façon de penser mais il se ravisa. Après tout, Hermione n'était pas sa petite amie et il n'avait pas d'avis à donner quant à ses fréquentations. Il attendit donc en silence la réponse de la lionne, se surprenant à espérer qu'elle refuse.

\- Ce serait un plaisir, accepta la rouge et or.

\- Disons qu'on se retrouve à 14h30 devant la poste ?

\- Parfait.

Sur ces entrefaites, Anthony s'en alla et Drago poursuivit sa route en compagnie d'Hermione en s'étouffant intérieurement de colère. A moins que ce ne fût, peut-être, de la jalousie.

* * *

C'est tout pour cette semaine ! Alors c'était bien ? Dites-moi tout :)

A la semaine prochaine !


	17. Jalousie

Bonjour !

Désolée encore pour le retard (ça devient récurrent je m'en excuse). J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et que vous n'en avez pas marre de mes retards à répétition et de cette fic. Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de l'écrire et de la poster.

* * *

Nous étions le 14 février et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Drago Malefoy était seul à Pré-au-Lard. Pas tout à fait seul puisqu'il était accompagné de ses amis mais il n'avait daigné inviter aucune fille qui pourrait devenir sa future petite amie et ce fait était assez étrange pour mériter d'être relevé. Il fixait sa Bièraubeurre d'un air morose et tirait une tête d'enterrement. En réalité il aurait bien voulu inviter une jeune femme. Malheureusement, il aura fallu qu'un autre le fasse pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Et il était absolument furieux contre lui-même à cause de cela. Blaise et Pansy essayaient de le dérider par tous les moyens mais rien n'y fit. Il continuait de surveiller l'heure d'une manière qu'il pensait discrète. Exaspérée par le comportement de son ami, la brune finit par exploser :

\- Quand il sera l'heure, que vas-tu faire de toutes façons ? Te ruer sur eux et enlever Hermione des mains de Goldstein ? Cela ne sert à rien de te morfondre, si tu voulais qu'elle vienne avec toi, tu n'avais qu'à l'inviter avant que celui-ci ne le fasse.

Suite à quoi Drago aurait voulu répondre d'une réplique cinglante. Sauf que sa meilleure amie avait parfaitement raison et qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre. 12h30. Un brouhaha se fit entendre derrière eux mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il devait s'agir d'une bande d'amis qui s'installait bruyamment à une table.

On aurait dit que le blond n'appartenait pas au même monde que les autres personnes présentes dans la salle des Trois Balais. Il ne prêtait attention à rien : ni à la clameur ambiante, ni aux éclats de rire des étudiants venus se détendre, ni au débat qui opposait Blaise à Pansy. Ces derniers tentaient justement de le faire rallier chacun à leur cause lorsque Drago saisit une bribe de conversation qui lui fit dresser l'oreille.

\- Tu n'as pas un rendez-vous avec Granger bientôt toi ?

Le Serpentard se retourna discrètement et aperçut du coin de l'œil Goldstein et sa bande d'amis juste derrière eux. Le groupe qui s'était installé peu de temps auparavant et auquel Drago n'avait pas prêté attention. Le jeune homme fit comme si de rien n'était mais espérait intérieurement que leur conversation se poursuivrait sur ce sujet. Il souhaitait ardemment savoir ce que Goldstein ressentait pour Hermione.

\- Si, dans une demi-heure, répondit simplement Anthony, laconique.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? Tu es amoureux ? Questionna un autre de ses amis, avide de ragots.

\- Amoureux ? Tu plaisantes j'espère, ricana le concerné. Tout ce que je veux c'est tirer mon coup avec elle.

Toute sa bande d'amis partit d'un rire gras et stupide. Lorsque Drago réalisa ce que l'autre venait de proférer, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva brusquement, renversant sa boisson au passage, et empoigna le Serdaigle par le col, le soulevant de terre et stoppant net son éclat de rire. Ce dernier n'esquissa pas un geste pour se défendre. D'abord car il était bien trop surpris pour penser à faire quoi que ce soit mais aussi car toute tentative était pratiquement vouée à l'échec. Le Prince des Serpentard était plus grand, plus musclé, plus fort, mais aussi bien plus menaçant qu'Anthony.

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire, cracha Drago avec rage.

\- Jaloux à ce que je vois Malefoy, railla celui qui était en position de faiblesse.

Sans laisser le temps au blond de réagir, le brun lui asséna un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre, ce qui le fit se plier de douleur. N'attendant pas que son adversaire se remette de sa souffrance, Goldstein le frappa au visage avec violence. Toute la salle avait le souffle coupé et le regard rivé sur les deux combattants. Cette bagarre sera sans aucun doute source de ragots pendant plusieurs semaines.

\- Allons sois réaliste Malefoy. Jamais Granger ne voudra de toi alors laisse-moi m'amuser un peu avec elle. Quand je la jetterai, elle sera triste et abattue et tu n'auras qu'à la consoler, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Malheureusement pour lui, il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il aurait dû se taire car en entendant ces mots, Drago se releva et semblait plus menaçant et imposant que jamais. Des flammes de fureur dansaient dans ses yeux et il aurait pu tuer cette ordure de ses propres mains s'il l'avait fallu. Il lui administra un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et Anthony s'effondra sur le sol. Le Serpentard s'approcha de son rival qui, apeuré, se protégea le visage de ses mains.

\- Hermione mérite amplement mieux qu'un déchet tel que toi, siffla-t-il avec toute la haine et tout le mépris dont il était capable.

Celui qui était par terre frissonna de terreur pure. Lorsqu'il se comportait ainsi, Drago Malefoy savait instaurer un respect absolu mêlé de peur comme peu en étaient capable. Ne semblant pas se soucier de son visage ensanglanté, il sortit du pub la tête haute et le dos droit, comme si rien de tout cela ne l'atteignait. Blaise et Pansy coururent à sa suite et le rattrapèrent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Néanmoins, ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, laissant Drago se calmer.

En passant devant la poste, ils croisèrent Hermione. Celle-ci était heureuse, souriante. Pansy jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 14h28. Elle attendait Goldstein, évidemment. En les apercevant, la Gryffondor leur fit signe et vint à leur rencontre.

\- Bonjour vous trois, les salua-t-elle. Vous allez… Drago qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? S'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

\- Disons que ton rendez-vous va avoir un peu de retard, éluda Blaise avec un sourire.

Malheureusement, il semblait avoir oublié qu'Hermione n'était nulle autre que la plus brillante sorcière de son âge. Cette dernière regarda alternativement Blaise, puis Drago. Le métis était presque capable de suivre le cheminement de ses pensées.

\- Vous vous êtes battus, finit-elle par déclarer en détaillant les blessures du blond.

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air réprobateur.

« Parce que cette ordure ne te mérite pas » eut envie de répondre son colocataire. Cette phrase faillit d'ailleurs sortir de sa bouche mais il s'en empêcha avant.

\- Parce que cet abruti avait simplement envie de prendre son pied une fois avec toi et ensuite de te jeter hors de son lit comme une, rétorqua le Serpentard. Son ton était tranchant, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, et il le regretta immédiatement.

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant que la jeune femme digérait lentement l'information et ce qu'elle impliquait. Juste avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux, il eut le temps d'apercevoir une larme y briller.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Drago, ce qui étonna ses deux meilleurs amis. Depuis quand Drago s'excusait-il ?

\- Non c'est moi je… n'aurais pas dû te reprocher de t'être battu alors que je ne savais pas pour quelle raison, bredouilla Hermione. Sans toi il aurait sûrement atteint son… objectif. Merci.

Elle s'approcha de lui, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et planta sur sa joue un baiser aérien. Elle tourna ensuite les talons et se dirigea vers le château, laissant sur place un Drago ahuri.

* * *

Voilà ! Un petit bisou sur la joue pour la fin, si c'est pas mignon !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

A la semaine prochaine ! (Normalement vu que je suis en vacances il devrait pas y avoir de retard puisque j'ai une loooongue semaine pour écrire le prochain chapitre)


	18. Naissance des sentiments

Bonjour bonjour !

Oui le chapitre est là, en temps et en heure XD

Bonne lecture

* * *

Elle l'avait embrassé. Sur la joue, certes, mais tout de même. Elle avait posé _ses_ lèvres _à elle_ sur _sa_ joue _à lui_. Drago resta planté à l'endroit où ils avaient discuté, l'air hagard. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il était complètement plongé dans ses pensées, comme coupé du monde extérieur. Il comprenait de moins en moins son comportement. Il était là, à sourire comme un idiot juste parce qu'une fille lui avait fait un bisou. Ridicule. Totalement ridicule. La moitié des filles de Poudlard étaient passées dans son lit et pourtant il ne se remettait pas d'un simple baiser.

Il avait tant changé en l'espace de quelques mois. Depuis qu'il habitait avec elle en fait. Elle l'avait aidé quand il allait mal alors qu'à peine une demie année auparavant ils étaient ouvertement ennemis. Elle l'avait consolé, soutenu. Remis à sa place lorsque c'était nécessaire. Elle l'avait accepté avec son passé, avec ses préjugés. Préjugés dont il avait fait table rase. Elle lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur toutes les idées reçues qu'il avait, sur tout ce que Lucius lui avait inculqué. Il avait commencé à s'attacher à elle et s'était fréquemment emporté pour une broutille. Il avait eu certaines réactions bien trop démesurées.

D'abord lorsqu'elle était rentrée en larmes du bal. Il l'avait suivie dans les couloirs et aperçu lui aussi la scène dont elle avait était témoin. Il l'avait secouée. Plus tard, il avait essayé de se persuader qu'il ne voulait simplement pas qu'elle perde de sa combativité. Sinon, contre qui aurait-il pu se battre à coups de répliques bien placées ? Effectivement, Drago Malefoy était très doué pour mentir, y compris à lui-même.

Puis il y a eu cette histoire en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait vite compris qu'il ne pourrait pas être ami avec elle dans leur appartements et ennemis de toujours en dehors. Elle ne voulait pas de demi-mesure. S'il souhaitait vraiment de l'amitié avec elle, il se devait de l'assumer en public et ça, elle lui avait bien rapidement fait comprendre. Il n'avait que brièvement hésité avant de se mettre la plupart des membres de sa Maison à dos.

Ensuite… Ensuite elle s'était faite agressée. Par sa faute. Il se souvenait avec précision de la colère et de l'amertume qui l'avait envahi quand il était parvenu à cette conclusion. S'il avait été un peu moins égoïste, cela ne serait pas arrivé. La première fois qu'il avait eu cette pensée, cela l'avait fortement ébranlé. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était remis en question. Jamais il n'avait eu conscience que son égoïsme prononcé pouvait causer du tort à quelqu'un. Drago Malefoy avait été élevé dans l'idée qu'il était supérieur aux autres et s'était toujours comporté comme tel. Jusqu'à cet instant.

Puis ils avaient commencé à ne plus se soucier de se montrer. Ils se rendaient ensemble aux repas, à la bibliothèque. S'asseyaient côte à côte en classe. Ce comportement avait plus que tout irrité une fille qui se comportait comme sa petite amie. Astoria Greengrass. Une jeune femme qui avait reçu l'éducation typique des Sangs-Purs et qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Après, cet abruti de Goldstein et elle avaient commencé à se rapprocher. Ils s'étaient rendus à Pré-au-Lard ensemble une première fois et cela l'avait rendu bougon, taciturne, pendant quelques jours, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer. Il avait fini par se convaincre que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une sortie entre amis, sans incidence. Il avait fermé les yeux sur ce qui, il s'en rendait compte avec le recul, n'était ni plus ni moins que de la jalousie. Une jalousie encore mesurée.

Mais cet idiot de Serdaigle était revenu à la charge. Il l'avait réinvité, le jour de la Saint Valentin. La fête des amoureux. Quelle ironie quand on connaissait ses véritables intentions. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une fille de passage, sans importance. Une fille qu'il pourrait jeter, après avoir fait ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Mais Drago, lui, ne la considérait pas ainsi. Pansy mis à part, elle était la seule qu'il ne voyait pas comme tel. Quand Goldstein lui avait proposé ce rendez-vous, devant lui qui plus est, il avait senti une colère sourde s'emparer de lui. Une rage qui montait en puissance, chaque seconde plus intense que la précédente. Il aurait pu tuer le Serdaigle sur le champ de ses propres mains si elle n'avait pas été là. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à identifier cette sensation comme de la jalousie pure.

Et maintenant, cette scène dans le pub. Jamais il ne s'était battu face à un autre homme pour une fille bien que la plupart de ses conquêtes auraient rêvé qu'il le fasse. Seulement il ne supportait pas que l'on ne la voit que comme un objet. Une femme qu'on baiserait et qu'on jetterait ensuite. Elle mérite mieux, immensément mieux que d'être prise pour ça.

Il se rendait compte que son caractère avait évolué. Il avait l'impression que ses réactions, ses émotions et ses sentiments les plus profonds étaient dirigés par ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle disait. Il semblait que c'était elle qui régissait sa personnalité. Ou plus exactement, qu'il modifiait naturellement sa personnalité pour lui plaire. Il réagissait spontanément pour la défendre ou pour se rapprocher d'elle, comme si ce qui lui était destiné depuis toujours.

Drago était toujours planté au même endroit, devant la poste de Pré-au-Lard. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pendant tout le temps que dura sa réflexion. Blaise et Pansy non plus. Celle-ci le regarda d'ailleurs avec un sourire narquois pendu à ses lèvres qui semblait vouloir dire « Ça y est ? Tu as compris maintenant ? »

Le blond sourit à son tour. Evidemment. Pansy avait toujours été la plus clairvoyante d'eux trois et elle avait deviné et saisit tout ça il y a bien longtemps. Il s'en rendait compte à présent, tout devenait soudainement limpide. Il était profondément amoureux d'Hermione Granger, et ce peut-être depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

* * *

Hermione marchait, ses pensées tourbillonnant et s'entrechoquant violemment dans sa tête. Elle pensait à la trahison d'Anthony. Elle y avait cru, sincèrement. Elle avait cru, pendant ces quelques semaines, qu'un garçon s'intéressait à elle pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Elle avait cru que quelqu'un pouvait lui faire oublier la trahison, encore plus infâme, de Ron. Ron d'ailleurs. On aurait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir le béguin pour un homme qui finirait par la trahir. Cependant cette fois, c'était la colère, plus que la tristesse et le désespoir, qui primait. Elle était proprement furieuse et elle lui ferait regretter. On ne joue pas avec une Gryffondor impunément, et il allait l'apprendre à ses dépens. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Elle avait trop discuté avec Drago ces derniers temps. C'est sûrement lui qui lui avait plus ou moins inculqué l'esprit de vengeance. En songeant à Drago, elle rougit furieusement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser comme ça. Par pulsion certainement. Pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il lui avait appris ce qu'Anthony attendait réellement d'elle et de la fragile relation qu'ils commençaient à construire. De plus, il s'était blessé au visage en se battant pour elle. Hermione devint encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà et remercia Merlin que personne ne soit là pour voir son visage à cet instant.

Afin d'éviter de penser au Serpentard, la lionne s'occupa l'esprit en cherchant ardemment une idée pour se venger d'Anthony. Rien qu'en évoquant ce nom dans sa tête, la colère d'Hermione repartit de plus belle et elle accéléra la cadence. Ses pieds sa conduisirent machinalement au château. Elle était toujours aussi déterminée à faire payer ses actes au Serdaigle quand elle croisa Ginny au détour d'un couloir. La rousse s'étonna lorsqu'elle vit des flammes de rage danser dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

\- Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Cette ordure va payer, éructa la redoublante comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué que son amie lui avait adressé la parole.

La rouquine s'alarma un peu plus en entendant sa réponse. Comment avait-on fait pour mettre Hermione dans cet état et surtout qui l'avait fait ? Elle était résolue à trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. Malheureusement, cela s'avérait plutôt difficile car dans son état actuel, sa meilleure amie ne semblait pas disposée à répondre à ses questions.

Ginny savait qu'Hermione était censée voir Anthony dans l'après-midi mais cela ne l'avançait pas trop, ne sachant pas où se trouvait le Serdaigle à cet instant. La seule chose utile que pouvait faire la Préfète pour le moment était d'aller voir Malefoy. Cela ne l'enchantait pas mais depuis quelques semaines, la redoublante passait beaucoup de temps avec lui et ils s'étaient fortement rapprochés. Ginny était sûre que le Serpentard ressentait quelque chose pour son amie. Elle captait les regards qu'il portait sur elle quand ils mangeaient, dans les couloirs, dans certains cours pendant lesquels ils ne s'asseyaient pas côte à côte. En définitive, la rouquine était la version Gryffondor de Pansy Parkinson et elles auraient sans nul doute été de très grandes amies si elles avaient pris la peine de s'adresser la parole.

La plus jeune des Weasley se dirigea presque en courant vers les appartements d'Hermione, priant le ciel pour que Malefoy s'y trouve. Connaissant le mot de passe, elle prononça en vitesse et entra à la volée dans la pièce. Elle eut un sursaut de joie en voyant une haute silhouette blonde mais il s'éteignit en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas seul : Zabini et Parkinson étaient avec lui. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc vers elle en entendant le tableau pivoter. Nullement impressionnée, elle rejoignit Drago en trois enjambées et dit d'une voix ferme :

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Hermione ?

\- Plaît-il Weasley ? rétorqua-t-il dédaigneusement.

Blaise et Pansy pouffèrent de rire. Ce comportement était tellement éloigné de celui qu'il avait deux minutes plus tôt.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendue Malefoy. Hermione est furieuse contre quelqu'un, j'ai l'impression qu'elle serait capable de commettre un meurtre. Je répète donc ma question, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Goldstein, fit Drago sans plus d'explications.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. C'était donc Anthony qui était la source de la colère de sa meilleure amie… D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir croire sur parole ce que lui disait le Serpentard.

Face au mutisme désespérant de son camarade de Maison, Pansy prit la parole. :

\- Pour faire court, Goldstein a fait miroiter une possibilité de relation à Hermione alors qu'il voulait juste tirer son coup. Nous l'avons entendu dire tout ça à ses copains au Trois Balais, Drago s'est levé et ils se sont battus.

La rouquine garda le silence, le temps d'assimiler cette information. Son amie manquait vraiment de chance. Entre son crétin de frère et le Serdaigle…

\- Tu t'es battu pour elle ? Articula lentement la Préfète à l'adresse du blond.

Ce dernier marmonna une phrase absolument incompréhensible que Ginny prit pour un consentement. Elle se tourna vers Pansy et haussa un sourcil. La Serpentard n'eut pas besoin qu'elle pose la question à haute voix pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Alors lentement elle acquiesça et un sourire en coin vint orner les lèvres de la Préfète-en-Chef.

* * *

Alors ?

Les choses commencent doucement à bouger j'espère que ça vous plaît !

A la semaine prochaine !


	19. Réflexion

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant mais ma correspondante était chez moi alors c'était compliqué !

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant et que vous prenez toujours plaisir à la suivre !

Petite info : Je pars en vacances le 6 juillet. Alors je vais essayer (je dis bien essayer) de finir cette histoire avant.

Voilà c'est tout, bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione ne rentra que plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle était allée se calmer en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle en avait besoin. Cet endroit lui faisait ressentir des sensations qu'elle ne pouvait connaître nulle part ailleurs. Il lui suffisait de s'asseoir et d'admirer la vue panoramique qu'elle avait sur le magnifique parc de Poudlard pour se calmer. Se ressourcer là-bas était comme une grande bouffée d'air pur. Sa colère s'était évaporée, pour le moment tout du moins. Elle savait pertinemment que sa rage ressurgirait lorsqu'elle croiserait ce crétin de Goldstein au détour d'un couloir… Néanmoins elle s'efforçait de se contrôler autant que possible.

Exténuée par cette journée plus qu'éprouvante pour elle, Hermione pénétra enfin dans ses appartements aux couleurs harmonieuses. Elle n'avait qu'un seul souhait : ne pas croiser Drago. Surtout ne pas croiser Drago. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était par rapport à lui et la dernière chose dont elle avait envie était de lui faire face, le rouge aux joues et les yeux baissés, se dandinant telle une petite fille prise en faute.

Manque de chance, la première chose qu'elle vit en rentrant fut son colocataire qui la héla au moment où elle traversa le tableau. Elle ne répondit pas et s'enfuit en courant vers sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle et laissant dans le salon un Drago interloqué. La Gryffondor s'allongea sur son lit. Elle voulait réfléchir mais ne parvenait pas à ordonner ses idées. Elle ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt elle ne voulait comprendre, pourquoi son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le blond. Quand elle pensait à lui, son ventre se tordait et une douleur aussi perçante qu'agréable lui parcourait le corps et elle rougissait rien qu'en repensant au baiser qu'elle lui avait donné quelques heures auparavant.

Hermione se voilait la face et elle le savait. Elle s'obstinait à rester dans le déni, et pourtant…

Cette idée avait germé la première fois dans son esprit durant les vacances de Noël. Il avait été si amical pendant le bal, puis il lui avait redonné le courage de rester forte après la scène qu'elle avait capté dans le couloir. Ils avaient partagé de bons moments le temps des vacances et malgré quelques disputes, ils avaient fini par devenir amis.

Puis ils s'étaient fortement rapprochés et en venaient à passer énormément de temps ensemble. Tellement de temps en fait, qu'Hermione en était venue à délaisser quelque peu ses amis. Cette idée avait suivi son cours, s'insinuant de plus en plus dans son esprit. Si bien qu'elle n'était plus bien sûre de ne pas avoir menti à Astoria quand elle s'était faite agressée. Etait-elle certaine que Drago et elle n'étaient qu'amis ?

Ensuite, Anthony l'avait invitée une première fois et elle avait accepté. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle voulait avoir l'impression d'être intéressante, de plaire à quelqu'un. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, tout simplement. Quand le Serdaigle était revenu la voir afin de lui proposer un rendez-vous pour la Saint-Valentin, elle avait senti une émotion fugace la traverser en apercevant les prunelles de Drago. Elle avait été _heureuse_. Heureuse de voir de la jalousie dans ses yeux. Et bien plus tard, heureuse qu'il l'ait défendue. Qu'il se soit battu pour elle. Elle avait certes été horrifiée en remarquant ses blessures, et abattue d'avoir été dupée une nouvelle fois mais heureuse tout de même.

Hermione se roula en boule et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Son cerveau ne semblait plus être capable de réfléchir correctement mais elle ne pouvait nier l'évidence. La petite idée qui avait germé des semaines auparavant avait fait son chemin au point de ne plus pouvoir se déloger de la tête de la jeune femme. Elle était profondément amoureuse de son colocataire.

Drago Malefoy… Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Cet homme l'avait insultée, blessée, traînée dans la boue plus que n'importe qui dans le monde. Opposés par la traditionnelle rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard et ennemis mortels à l'époque de la Guerre, il était un Mangemort bien connu et elle, une héroïne de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était le fourbe serpent et elle la courageuse lionne. A priori, rien n'aurait pu les rassembler. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, leurs mentalités étaient diamétralement opposées et ils n'étaient clairement pas fait pour être amis et encore moins en couple…

Néanmoins, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irrémédiablement attirée par lui. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de se mentir à elle-même.

On frappa à la porte et le ventre de la jeune femme se tordit une nouvelle fois. Elle savait qui se tenait derrière le battant et n'avait nulle envie de le voir pour l'instant. Mais, comme fait indépendamment de sa volonté, elle laissa échapper un faible murmure :

\- Entrez.

Elle ferma les yeux en observant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée sur l'identité du visiteur. Drago avança à petit pas dans la pièce, légèrement hésitant.

\- Tu vas bien ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit-elle sur le même ton, un peu lasse.

\- Je suis désolé pour Goldstein, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai été idiote, soupira-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Hermione Granger idiote, il faut en profiter, c'est du jamais vu, plaisanta-t-il. Hé, c'est une blague, ajouta-t-il doucement, en la voyant se renfermer davantage.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, à ses côtés.

\- Je ne suis qu'une idiote Drago, répéta-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule du blond.

Le jeune homme resta figé un instant, ne sachant comment réagir. Puis il entoura lentement la brunette de ses bras et posa sa tête sur la sienne, l'incitant à continuer.

\- D'abord Ron, ensuite Anthony… Je me suis fait avoir deux fois et en étant aveugle jusqu'à la dernière seconde…

\- Ils ne te méritaient ni l'un ni l'autre, affirma le Serpentard en se détachant lentement de sa colocataire.

Il lui releva lentement le menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ils n'étaient pas faits pour toi, poursuivit-il. Et ils vont payer pour t'avoir fait du mal.

Il accrocha le regard d'Hermione et se pencha vers elle. Lentement. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de reculer si ce n'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il se rapprocha encore, voyant qu'elle ne s'était pas dégagée. Leurs fronts se touchaient, Hermione sentit son souffle devenir erratique. Ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard brûlant de l'homme en face d'elle, elle ferma les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Drago caressa sa joue et réduisit à néant la distance qui les séparait en scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser.

* * *

Tadaaam ! Enfin le bisou XD

Ce chapitre était très court (désolée) mais j'espère que vous êtes satisfait du contenu quand même :)

A la semaine prochaine !


	20. Se cacher ou vivre aux yeux des autres ?

Bonjour...

Je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire pour le retard intolérable que j'ai. Désolée vraiment. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour rien, ni pour cette fic ni pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, je n'ai donc rien écrit depuis le chapitre 19. J'ai terminé ce chapitre hier et je le poste aujourd'hui parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche ! J'ai cru que je ne verrais jamais le bout de ce chapitre mais il est là enfin !

Bon, vu que je suis en vacances, je vais essayer d'écrire un maximum sur cette fiction pour poster dès que possible. J'arrête de poster spécialement tous les dimanches, à partir de maintenant je posterais les chapitres dès que je les aurais terminés ( si j'en termine un autre demain, vous l'aurez demain ) ( oui bon ça n'arrivera probablement pas mais bon XD ). Par contre je vous promets que vous n'aurez plus jamais à attendre aussi longtemps ! Promis juré ! (Déjà faudrait que quelqu'un suive encore cette fic x) )

Donc bon fini le blabla je vous laisse avec le chapitre !

* * *

C'était bon. Doux. Divin. Exquis. Parfait. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, dans leur cocon, dans leur nid d'amour. Ils n'entendaient rien, ne voyaient plus que l'autre. Hermione s'abandonnait corps et âme dans ce baiser et avait l'impression que son esprit était en feu. Elle était assaillie d'un million d'émotions contradictoires. Drago était d'une délicatesse à couper le souffle. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassée ainsi. A l'exception de quelques baisers maladroits avec Viktor en quatrième année, elle n'avait embrassé que Ron et c'était… singulièrement différent. Drago savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, preuve qu'il n'était pas inexpérimenté. Il prolongea cet instant magique le plus longtemps possible avant de relâcher doucement le menton de la Gryffondor. Aussitôt, celle-ci se blottit contre lui, rougissante. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, à un rythme anormalement rapide. Drago était en effet plus que troublé. La jeune femme n'était pas comme toutes les autres. Contrairement à ses innombrables conquêtes avec lesquelles il n'y avait eu que du désir, il y avait quelque chose en plus. Un élément qui rendait le contact extraordinaire et intime, qui le sublimait. L'amour. Et cela le rendait fou de joie car si l'ambiance était si électrique cela signifiait que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il fit couler ses mains jusqu'à la taille de sa colocataire et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se redressa et se jeta à son cou, les faisant tous deux basculer sur le lit. Elle s'installa confortablement au creux de ses bras et souffla un timide « Moi aussi » avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

A son réveil, Hermione se trouvait seule dans son immense lit à baldaquin. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait tâtonné tout autour d'elle mais avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : son colocataire avait disparu. Seul un creux mou et froid à son côté témoignait de la présence d'un individu la nuit précédente. Les souvenirs des évènements de la veille lui firent l'effet d'une claque. Elle rougit d'abord furieusement à l'évocation mentale de leur baiser puis fut submergée par un nombre incalculable de doutes.

Drago lui avait avoué son amour mais si par malheur il ne faisait que se moquer d'elle, comme Ron et Anthony avant lui ? Après tout, il n'était pas resté, preuve en était la chambre déserte de la rouge et or. Et s'il était sincère ? Comment étaient-ils supposés se comporter ? Leur échange faisait-il d'eux un couple dit « officiel » ? Si c'était le cas, comment était-elle censée agir et réagir au dehors de leurs appartements ?

Trop de questions se mélangeaient dans la tête de la jeune femme qui était sur le point d'exploser. Elle tenta de se composer une expression neutre malgré les trop nombreux doutes qui la tiraillaient et descendit de sa chambre. Malgré tous ses efforts, sa respiration demeurait anormalement bruyante. Elle se posa sur un des canapés devant la cheminée et patienta en se triturant les mains, résolue à avoir une petite discussion avec Drago Malefoy. Au bout d'un certain temps le jeune homme montra enfin le bout de son nez, ne sortant non pas de sa chambre comme Hermione s'y attendait mais de la salle de bains. Aussitôt la Gryffondor se leva d'un bond et déglutit difficilement. Elle avait la bouche sèche et ne savait par où commençait. Drago comprit d'emblée de quoi Hermione était sur le point de lui parler et décida de prendre les devants :

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant délicatement sur le front.

\- Tu n'es pas resté, l'accusa-t-elle en ignorant la question.

\- Je suis resté jusqu'à tout à l'heure et je pensais avoir le temps de me préparer avant ton réveil. Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, constata-t-il, amusé.

Elle le toisa. Son air désinvolte avait toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance à lui porter sur les nerfs. Ils demeurèrent silencieux, face à face, un court instant puis…

\- Comment tu te sens ?

La question venait de Drago. Hermione réfléchit. L'attitude du garçon ce matin avait largement dissipé ses doutes et au plus elle y pensait, au plus elle se rendait compte que son amour pour lui était vrai et sincère.

\- Bien. Très bien, sourit-elle. Drago…

Elle prit une brusque inspiration avant d'enchaîner.

\- Est-ce que tu préfères que cela reste entre nous ?

\- A toi de voir, murmura-t-il en lui jetant un regard pénétrant.

Encore une fois, la jeune femme marqua un temps de réflexion et pesa le pour et le contre. La guerre était terminée, aucun des deux ne risquait plus sa vie. La rivalité entre leurs Maisons respectives étaient toujours de vigueur mais néanmoins bien apaisées. De plus… Hermione ne supporterait pas de vivre cachée. En définitive, la seule difficulté serait Harry. Soupirant longuement, elle leva les yeux vers le Serpentard.

\- Je ne supporterais pas de vivre cachée, répondit-elle en parfaite harmonie avec ses pensées. Alors je pense que nous devrions agir comme n'importe quel couple… si c'est ce que nous sommes, termina-t-elle en baissant les yeux à nouveau.

Elle s'était peut-être un peu précipitée et avait sauté aux conclusions… Et s'il ne la considérait que comme une fille de passage ?

\- N'en doute jamais, la rassura-t-il simplement avant de déposer un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres.

Soulagée, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Un lourd poids s'était envolé de son estomac mais elle avait la désagréable impression qu'un plus lourd encore s'y était logé. Elle appréhendait énormément la réaction d'Harry. Il était le frère sorcier qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et son vœu le plus cher en cet instant était qu'il approuve sa relation avec Drago. Ginny l'inquiétait moins, elle l'accepterait sans sourciller, elle en était sûre. Quant aux autres… Ils s'adapteraient. Elle se changea en vitesse et sortit de la salle de bains en tirant nerveusement sur le bas de son t-shirt. Son petit ami l'attendait patiemment sur un sofa. « Petit ami ». Que c'était étrange de qualifier son colocataire ainsi, alors qu'à peine quelques mois auparavant il n'était que « Malefoy » ou « la fouine »…

Hermione sourit à cette idée et se détendit légèrement. Ils sortirent tous deux par le tableau de leur salle commune et le Serpentard attrapa la main de la jeune femme. Cette dernière savoura pleinement ce contact. Ils ne croisèrent personne ce que ne les étonna guère. Après tout, le dimanche les élèves préfèrent faire la grasse matinée.

Arrivés devant la Grande Salle, la Gryffondor inspira brusquement. Ce jour ressemblait étrangement à celui durant lequel ils s'étaient affichés la première fois en tant qu'amis au petit déjeuner. Ce jour-là, personne ou presque ne leur avait prêté attention. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans une situation quasiment similaire. Cependant cette fois-ci, elle aurait dit que son angoisse était multipliée par mille. Elle serra plus fort la main de Drago dans la sienne.

\- Prête ?

Il l'avait comprise. Il avait compris combien cela la stressait. Elle n'avait pas spécialement peur du regard des autres mais à cet instant précis, elle redoutait les réactions. La relation la plus improbable, le Mangemort et le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, le serpent et la lionne, le Sang-Pur et la Née-Moldue, le méchant et la gentille. Pour sûr que leur couple allait faire pas mal de vagues. Hermione détestait être le centre de l'attention en dehors des heures de cours et il le savait. Il avait compris cela aussi. Il la comprenait mieux que personne et ce, depuis le premier jour.

\- Prête, répondit-elle fermement.

* * *

J'espère que ce n'était pas trop décevant pour un premier chapitre depuis ces longs mois ! Je vais essayer de faire un chapitre plus long pour la prochaine fois.

D'ailleurs tant que j'y pense, cette fic comptera 27 ou 28 chapitres grand maximum donc voilà !

Bonne journée/Bonne soirée à bientôt !


	21. La jalousie peut faire des dégâts

Bonjour bonjour !

Le chapitre 22 est là ! J'ai eu pas mal d'inspiration cette semaine donc le chapitre est là dans des délais tout à fait... Raisonnables ? ^^'

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils passèrent la porte main dans la main. L'angoisse d'Hermione était presque palpable. Les élèves prenaient leur petit déjeuner affalés sur les bancs de l'école. Comme la première fois, personne ne leur prêta la moindre attention. Soudain, une petite Poufsouffle qui mangeait près de la porte, elle devait être en première ou deuxième année, posa son regard sur le jeune couple. Fronça les sourcils. Baissa la tête sur son assiette. Puis les fixa de nouveau. Elle les dévisagea méticuleusement avant de murmurer frénétiquement à l'oreille de sa voisine. Qui elle aussi leva les yeux sur les deux redoublants afin de vérifier les dires de son amie. Puis passa le mot à son tour. Et ainsi de suite. La rumeur des conversations s'intensifia à la table des jaunes et noirs, ce qui attisa la curiosité des autres tablées.

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise tandis qu'elle traversait la salle. En voyant les élèves s'agiter, elle avait voulu lâcher Drago mais celui-ci avait serré plus fort sa main dans la sienne. Il accompagna Hermione jusque Harry et Ginny, se mettant tacitement d'accord avec sa bien-aimée : mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable et manger chacun avec sa Maison. La rouquine souriait de toutes ses dents, rayonnante et adressa un clin d'œil au blond qui se sentit à la fois gêné et fier sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Le Survivant quant à lui, était parfaitement ahuri. Il regarda alternativement sa petite amie, qui beurrait ses tartines le plus tranquillement du monde sans pour autant se départir du léger sourire qui ornait ses lèvres; et sa meilleure amie, qui, à l'évidence, faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour éviter son regard. Harry s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et demanda :

\- Excusez-moi mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait éventuellement m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Ginny haussa les épaules et répondit :

\- Et bien, à l'évidence, Hermione sort avec Drago maintenant.

Celui-qui-a-survécu leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci, mais je pense que je l'avais compris tout seul, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment en sommes-nous arrivés à cette situation, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu sortais avec Goldstein hier non ?

\- Anthony s'est servi de moi, déclara Hermione à voix basse, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Drago l'as entendu le dire à ses amis. Il s'est battu avec lui _pour moi_. Je l'aime. Il m'aime.

La brunette était anxieuse. Elle avait besoin que son meilleur ami la conseille, la soutienne.

\- Si tu l'aimes, dit lentement Harry en baissant la tête, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Il acheva sa phrase en se redressant et un énorme sourire lui barrait le visage. Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme et la serra brièvement.

\- En revanche s'il n'est pas sincère, je lui casserai la figure, menaça le brun.

\- Il l'est, assura Hermione.

* * *

Dans le même temps, Drago se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentard. Sa présence fit taire les murmures alentours mais cela n'empêcha pas de jacasser ceux qui se trouvaient loin de lui. Il se posa en face de Blaise et Pansy qui le regardaient avec un sourire narquois.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle une entrée remarquée, sourit la brune.

\- Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, on aurait sorti les trompettes, railla Blaise.

\- Crétins… marmonna Drago.

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda le métis sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé comment ? Grogna Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas, ta déclaration votre baiser… Vous vous êtes embrassés au moins ? Questionna-t-il d'un air sceptique.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avec un rictus au coin des lèvres. Répondre aux questions de Blaise lorsqu'il était dans cet état était une perte de temps. Il l'avait habilement déduit au bout de sept ans d'amitié. De plus, ses interrogations étaient absolument indiscrètes et totalement personnelles. Son regard se perdit vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa dulcinée… Minute. La dulcinée en question d'était plus là. Il fronça les sourcils et fouilla la salle de ses iris bleu gris. Soudain, il entendit un éclat de voix venant du hall.

\- Pourquoi t'es avec lui ?

Il reconnaissait le timbre de cette voix. Il se leva de son banc et se précipita vers la source du bruit. Malheureusement, la question avait tout bonnement était hurlée et le cri avait rameuté une bonne partie des élèves. Drago, suivi de ses deux acolytes firent leur possible pour se rapprocher mais la foule était trop dense. Ils finirent par grimper assez haut sur le grand escalier et parvinrent à avoir une vue dégagée sur la scène qui se déroulait. Ainsi, le Serpentard ne s'était pas trompé. Cette voix appartenait bien à Ronald Weasley et il confrontait Hermione.

\- Alors, pourquoi t'es avec cet idiot ?

\- Ce n'est pas un idiot ! Et je suis avec lui parce que je l'aime.

Hermione était dans une colère noire. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que ses paroles venaient de provoquer un brouhaha spectaculaire. Drago, lui, souriait intérieurement. Toute l'école saurait qu'Hermione Granger l'aimait, lui et personne d'autre.

\- Ce que tu peux être naïve ma pauvre ! lança Ron avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Ça c'est sûr, j'ai dû être sacrément naïve pour _te_ faire confiance !

Le Gryffondor perdit d'un coup son sourire et sa belle assurance.

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'il se fiche de toi ? Que tout ce dont il a envie c'est de t'enfoncer encore plus ?

\- Tout ce que je vois Ronald, c'est que tu es jaloux. Pourtant, tu as eu ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ? Tu as eu Padma, comme tu le souhaitais. Alors laisse-moi. Laisse-moi tranquille, laisse-moi vivre. Je ne supporterais plus que tu gâches ma vie sentimentale.

Hermione planta durement son regard dans celui de son ancien petit ami puis fendit la foule et se dirigea vers le parc. Ginny, qui avait assisté à la scène au premier rang aux côtés d'Harry, la suivit immédiatement, non sans d'abord toiser son frère d'un œil noir. Les derniers mots de la redoublante semblaient avoir ravivé les conversations et Drago profita du tumulte ambiant pour se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves, Blaise et Pansy dans son sillage. Ils descendirent les escaliers dans une grande cavalcade. Ses deux amis se stoppèrent juste à l'orée du cercle qui s'était formé autour de la dispute alors que Drago s'y avança.

\- Hé Weasley ! interpella-t-il.

Ron se retourna et le vert et argent lui décocha une droite monumentale. Le rouquin riposta mais le Serpentard, plus rapide, l'esquiva. Il empoigna le rouge et or par col de sa chemise et le bloqua contre un mur.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, viens me le dire en face, au lieu de mêler Hermione à tout ça, murmura suavement Drago.

Ses prunelles étaient dures, agressives, meurtrières même, en totale contradiction avec sa voix. Et cela ne faisait que le rendre plus menaçant.

\- Oui j'ai quelque chose à te reprocher. Tu m'as volé ma copine ! Eructa Ron.

\- Erreur. Ce que tu peux être bête. Je ne t'ai rien volé du tout. Hermione, tu t'es débrouillé pour la perdre tout seul, en batifolant avec ta propre colocataire.

\- Hermione m'intéresse toujours ! Tu n'avais aucun droit sur elle.

\- Mais toi non plus Weasley, susurra le blond. Tu as perdu le droit d'être avec elle au moment même où tu as posé les yeux sur Patil. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle t'intéresse encore que cela fait d'elle ta propriété privée. C'est à elle de choisir.

\- Oui et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle t'a choisi toi plutôt de moi.

\- Peut-être parce que tu l'as trahie de la pire manière qui soit ? Ou peut-être parce que je sais la cerner, la comprendre et la consoler mieux que quiconque ne le saura jamais ? Réfléchis à ça Weasley. Et si après y avoir pensé tu crois encore mériter Hermione, retentes ta chance.

Drago relâcha son emprise sur Ron et s'en alla en direction du parc, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

 **POV Ron :**

Je me suis fait publiquement humilié. Deux fois. Ma mâchoire me lance horriblement et les chuchotis qui me suivent me rendent fou. Je me rue vers les appartements que je partage avec Padma. D'ailleurs, celle-ci semble attendre, assise sur le sofa bleu, le visage fermé, les lèvres pincées. J'ai peur de ce que ça peut vouloir dire. Nul doute qu'elle aussi a assisté à l'esclandre qui s'est déroulée dans le grand hall. Un esclandre que j'ai provoqué.

\- Salut…, fis-je, hésitant.

Elle ne répond pas, ne me regarde pas. S'obstine à fixer un point imaginaire sur le sol. Mon anxiété monte d'un cran.

\- Ron… J'ai à te parler.

Aïe… Une discussion qui commence comme ça ne se termine jamais bien.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Ç'a été dur pour moi au début… Tu te souviens ? Tout le monde apprécie Hermione. Moi-même je l'aime beaucoup. Les premières semaines de notre relation, j'ai dû essuyer un nombre impressionnant de remarques et d'insultes. Je suis passée du statut de fille gentille et intelligente à celui de celle-avec-qui-Ron-Weasley-a-trompé-Hermione-Granger. Malgré tout ça, je n'ai pas craqué Ron, parce que je t'aimais. Mais ce matin… Tu n'étais plus le même. Ce que tu as dit à Hermione puis à Malefoy… C'était méchant et d'une bêtise affligeante. De plus depuis quelques semaines j'ai remarqué que notre couple commençait à s'essouffler. Que nous ne nous entendions plus vraiment. Je pensais que ça passerait. Mais tout à l'heure, j'apprends que tu es encore amoureux d'Hermione. Je suis peut-être forte, mais pas assez pour supporter tout ça. Je suis désolée Ronald mais je ne peux plus continuer.

Je suis figé. J'aimerais pouvoir me défendre, affirmer que c'est elle que j'aime, promettre que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais ma voix reste bloquée dans ma gorge. Elle refuse de coopérer et de proférer de telles choses car elle sait pertinemment que ce sont des mensonges.

\- Je… Je comprends.

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à balbutier avant de rejoindre ma chambre en toute hâte et de m'y enfermer. Deux mots. Deux malheureux petits mots, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à dire. Pitoyable. Je m'allonge sur mon lit sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête. Et je soupire. Je ne hurle pas, ne peste pas. Je soupire seulement. Au fond, peut-être est-ce parce que je sais que je l'ai mérité ? Voilà ce qui arrive quand on essaye de jouer sur plusieurs tableaux j'imagine. Je réfléchis à ce que m'a dit Malefoy. Suis-je certain de pouvoir encore prétendre devenir le petit ami d'Hermione ? Si je suis parfaitement objectif avec moi-même, la réponse est non. Et je me rends compte que ce crétin de blondinet a raison. Il est bien plus capable de protéger, de comprendre et de se battre pour Hermione que je ne l'ai jamais été.

* * *

 **POV Externe :**

Pendant ce temps dans le hall, les élèves se dispersaient lentement. Harry, qui n'avait pas suivi Hermione, avait donc assisté à l'empoignade entre Ron et Drago. Il partit discrètement à la recherche de celui-ci, sous l'œil attentif de Blaise et Pansy.

Le blond était debout sur les rives du lac et regardait au loin. Le Survivant s'approcha aussi doucement que possible. Malgré tous ses efforts, le vert et argent l'entendit arriver.

\- Toi aussi tu es venu pour te battre Potter ? lança-t-il sans se retourner.

Harry s'assit a bord de l'eau, songeur.

\- Absolument pas, souffla-t-il. Je suis venu te remercier.

Drago le regarda. Une expression de pur ahurissement passa un bref instant sur son visage avant que ce dernier ne redevienne impassible.

\- Tu as été tellement plus présent que moi ces derniers temps, poursuivit le brun. Tu as été là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin. C'est toi qui l'as aidée à se relever de sa rupture avec Ron, toi qui lui as offert ton amitié alors qu'elle était seule, toi qui l'as défendue contre Goldstein. Ç'aurait dû être moi. Je n'ai pas été un très bon ami cette année.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le blond avait l'air gêné.

\- Tu avais d'autres choses à penser. La guerre, faire ton deuil, tes responsabilités de héro, ta petite amie…

Le Serpentard n'en revenait pas de sa propre attitude. Etait-il vraiment en train de chercher des excuses à Potter ?

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, honteux.

\- Hermione aurait dû passer avant tout ça. Elle avait plus besoin de moi que Ron.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais… Tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Si tu avais était plus présent Potter, Hermione et moi n'en serions sûrement pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Harry.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ceux qui veillent sur ceux que j'aime deviennent mes amis. Et mes amis m'appellent par mon prénom.

Harry tendit la main et Drago la serra.

* * *

\- Est-ce que tu penses que ça veut dire qu'on devra devenir amis avec Celui-qui-a-survécu ? Demanda Blaise à Pansy, qui avait observé la scène depuis le début.

\- Je crois bien, sourit Pansy.

* * *

Comme vous l'avez vu, ce chapitre est le plus long depuis quoi ? Le chapitre 5 ? ^^

J'espère que ça vous aura plus !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Encore merci, merci beaucoup à ceux qui favorise/follow/review la fiction ça me fait tellement plaisir !

A bientôt !

EDIT 20/11/16 : Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, je sais que j'avais dit que vous n'auriez plus jamais à attendre aussi longtemps avant d'avoir un nouveau chapitre, seulement, avec la rentrée, les devoirs, les nouvelles exigences des profs, j'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour me poser et écrire. En plus, je manque un peu d'inspiration pour cette fiction (surtout pour le chapitre 22, celui qui vient après celui-là). Du coup j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose : j'écris cette fic à partir de la fin. Il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire environ 4 chapitres et cette fic sera terminée. J'ai déjà deux chapitres écris, le problème c'est que ce sont l'épilogue et le dernier chapitre. J'écris ce message simplement pour vous signaler que cette fic est loin d'être à l'abandon (même si on pourrait penser le contraire) et qu'elle ne le sera jamais. A partir du moment où je commence à poster quelque chose, je le termine. J'espère pouvoir vous dire à bientôt. Et la prochaine fois que je posterais, je reprendrais vraiment la publication hebdomadaire, puisque quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, j'aurais fini d'écrire cette fiction. Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et merci de me suivre et de suivre mon histoire malgré mes innombrables et intolérables retards. Je vous aime beaucoup :)


	22. Retour à la case départ ?

Bonsoir !

Oui je suis en vie, dingue ! Je ne sais même plus quoi vous dire pour ce retard. La vérité c'est que j'ai trop changé depuis le début de l'écriture de cette fiction et que j'ai du mal à me plonger dedans. Il y a même eu un moment où je me suis demandée s'il ne valait pas mieux que je supprime carrément la fic de mon ordi, du site... Heureusement cette phase est passée et je promets que je n'abandonnerai pas cette histoire, je la finirai soyez-en sûrs ! D'ailleurs je me suis fixé une sorte d'objectif que je pense pouvoir atteindre puisque j'ai enfin réussi à terminer ce chapitre-ci qui m'a vraiment bloquée. J'ai écrit l'épilogue, je sais comment cela va se terminer, le reste de l'histoire est clair dans ma tête... Bref je pense réussir à la finir avant le mois de septembre !

Je remercie chaudement les lecteurs qu'il reste (s'il y en a), ceux qui mettent cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ça me fait super plaisir. Et bien sûr, ceux qui se donnent la peine de laisser une review. Vraiment, c'est l'une des choses qui motive le plus et qui pousse à continuer même lorsqu'on a l'impression qu'on ferait mieux de tout arrêter.

Bref maintenant je vous laisse lire j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Deux mois après s'être mis en couple, Drago et Hermione cessèrent d'être le centre de l'attention. Certains élèves avaient pris des paris sur la durée de leur couple, ce qu'ils avaient trouvé parfaitement ridicule. Les plus mesquins ne leur donnaient pas deux semaines tandis que les plus romantiques étaient sur le point d'annoncer leur mariage. Les deux principaux intéressés ne prêtaient guère attention à ces bruits, même s'ils couraient dans toute l'école. Ils s'aimaient et ils étaient ensemble. Point. Cela durerait le temps que leur amour brûlerait. Leurs plus proches amis trouvaient particulièrement drôle de les voir projetés au centre de l'attention commune sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire.

D'ailleurs, les deux groupes d'amis n'en formaient désormais plus qu'un. Cette nouvelle-là aussi en avait fait tomber plus d'un de sa chaise. Voir Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy riant tous les six assis dans l'herbe du parc n'était pas un fait auquel on était habitué. Leur amitié s'était créée de façon naturelle, sans heurts. Les rouges et or étaient plus que soudés depuis des années, de même que les verts et argent. Hermione avait déjà fait connaissance avec les Serpentard et les appréciait. Harry et Drago s'étaient réconciliés après avoir pris la mesure de ce que chacun faisait pour veiller sur Hermione. Pour finir, Ginny et Pansy auraient été amies depuis belle lurette si elles avaient fait l'effort de dépasser leurs préjugés. Quant à Blaise… Il avait été plus que ravi d'accueillir la rouquine dans son cercle d'amis. Au grand damne d'Harry, d'ailleurs.

En effet, le métis et la jeune Weasley avaient passé de plus en plus de temps ensemble depuis l'unification de leurs groupes. Cela avait commencé par des échanges amicaux, de temps à autre. Puis le Serpentard avait commencé à apporter son aide à la jeune fille pour ses devoirs. De plus en plus régulièrement. Trop régulièrement aux yeux d'un certain brun à lunettes. Drago et Pansy échangeaient des regards gênés dès que les deux riaient en souvenir d'un moment amusants connu d'eux seuls. Ils savaient tout des sentiments de Blaise, ce qui les rendait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'Harry. A chaque jour passé, ils pouvaient voir les trésors d'imagination qu'Harry déployait pour Ginny tout en observant les tentatives de Blaise pour attirer la jolie rousse.

Aujourd'hui encore, Pansy, Blaise, Harry et Ginny flânaient au bord du Lac. Hermione, soumise à la pression de l'approche des ASPICs, révisait dans ses appartements. Drago l'avait rejointe quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- J'y vais moi aussi, finit par déclarer Ginny.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, sans lui faire grâce d'un regard. Elle prenait les examens avec une décontraction qui semblait infinie. Harry était sur le point de se lever mais Blaise le devança :

\- Je t'accompagne, dit-il, aussitôt sur ses pieds.

Le Survivant se rassit lourdement et observa le duo s'en aller, morose.

\- Ça ne te fait rien ?

Harry se tourna vers Pansy, déconcerté.

\- De la voir si proche de Blaise, je veux dire.

\- Je lui fais confiance.

\- Typiquement Gryffondor, se moqua Pansy.

Harry sourit aussi. Avant, cette phrase sonnait comme une insulte dans la bouche de la Serpentard. Maintenant, c'était devenu une sorte de blague entre eux.

\- C'est simplement pénible d'avoir l'impression de ne pas être le seul à être si complice avec elle, finit-il par avouer.

Pansy se mordit la lèvre mais ne répondit pas. Elle était tiraillée entre sa loyauté envers Blaise et l'envie de conseiller Harry.

\- C'est juste une passe, promit-elle.

Et au fond d'elle, elle espérait vraiment que ce soit vrai. Il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser détruire un couple aussi fusionnel. Elle était convaincue que Ginny Weasley n'était pas la femme de sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Blaise au plus vite.

A la bibliothèque, deux certains étudiants dérangeaient quelque peu leurs voisins. On n'est pas censé rire dans une bibliothèque, et à cause de leurs éclats, ils s'étaient attiré les foudres de Mme Pince. Jetés dehors, leurs affaires à leurs pieds, ils ne parvenaient même plus à reprendre leur souffle.

\- On dirait qu'on ne l'a pas volé cette fois, haleta Ginny. On a eu de la chance d'avoir évité l'heure de retenue.

\- J'irais en retenue autant de fois que nécessaire rien que pour pouvoir rire avec toi.

La Gryffondor le regarda, intriguée. Blaise attendait nerveusement qu'elle saisisse tout le sens de ce qu'il venait de proférer. Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait que cela équivalait à une déclaration. Qu'elle ferait le lien avec ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ces dernières semaines. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il souhaitait entendre.

\- Tu veux dire que…, hésita-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Et il s'approcha. Lentement. Il fit un pas. Deux. Il fut devant elle et se pencha. Il était aux anges rien qu'en anticipant ce baiser. C'est alors qu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Douces, mais fermes.

\- Je suis désolée Blaise.

Le métis recula vivement, sachant déjà ce que cela signifiait.

\- J'aime Harry et je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Tu es mon ami, l'un des meilleurs. J'aimerais que ça le reste mais je ne souhaite pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit.

\- Ça va aller. J'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à tout ça.

Elle le laissa s'en aller le premier. Il allait sûrement en parler à Drago. Ou à Pansy. Ou s'isoler. Elle redescendit vers le parc par un autre chemin. Dans le Grand Hall, elle tomba sur la brunette de Serpentard.

\- Tu en fais une tête, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je viens de parler à Blaise.

\- Moi aussi, je devais justement lui… Oh, s'interrompit Pansy. Il te l'a dit.

\- Tu savais ?

\- Bien sûr. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il m'a fait une sorte de… Déclaration, je crois, hésita Ginny. Et il a essayé de m'embrasser. Et je l'ai, eh bien…

\- Repoussé ? Pourquoi ?

\- Blaise est quelqu'un de bien mais c'est Harry que j'aime. C'est peut-être niais mais c'est comme ça. Et puis il n'y a pas que ça.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça ? répéta Pansy, franchement intriguée.

\- Je n'aurais jamais voulu me dresser entre Blaise et toi. Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien. Vous ne vous en êtes certainement pas encore rendu compte mais je sens que ce n'est pas moi que Blaise devrait aimer.

Cette tirade laissa Pansy plus silencieuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle se sentait retournée par les paroles de Ginny.

\- J'irais lui parler tout à l'heure, murmura finalement la vert et argent. Il est midi, allons manger.

Les deux filles se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, où elles retrouvèrent Harry et une Hermione qui avait enfin consenti à lâcher ses livres quelques minutes.

\- Les filles, vous n'auriez pas vu Drago par hasard ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je croyais qu'il était avec toi ce matin, fit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne deviez pas réviser ensemble ?

Soudain, des murmures étouffés se firent entendre. Des interjections outrées fusaient, ainsi que quelques sifflements. Le groupe d'amis se retourna et ce qu'ils virent les sidérèrent. Drago Malefoy embrassait Astoria Greengrass au beau milieu de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous remercie de continuer à suivre !

Je vous dit à bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bonne soirée.


	23. Le filtre

Bonjour bonjour !

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de tant à publier (quoique la dernière update date de mai je crois, donc ça va je m'améliore) mais j'ai de bonnes raisons. Déjà vous savez que je commence à avoir des soucis d'inspiration pour cette fic donc je mets du temps à écrire. Ensuite, quand j'ai eu eeeeenfin terminé ce chapitre j'étais en vacances, avec un débit internet quasi inexistant. En plus je n'avais pas pris mon ordi, je n'avais que celui de mon père. Donc quand je suis rentrée, je m'attendais à pouvoir rapidement taper mon chapitre sur mon ordi (chapitre que j'avais écrit sur papier du coup) sauf que j'apprends que nous nous sommes fait cambriolés et que je n'ai plus d'ordi. Bref, j'ai dû attendre un certain temps et j'ai enfin pu récupérer un ordi donc je me suis empressée de taper mon chapitre pour vous le poster !

Enfin j'arrête mon petit racontage de vie et je vous laisse avec le chapitre 23.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du spectacle qui se déroulait devant presque tout Poudlard. Elle avait l'impression qu'une pierre était tombée dans son estomac. Elle était incapable de respirer normalement, comme si on avait brusquement obstrué sa gorge. Astoria se détacha de Drago, qui la fixait niaisement. Elle se tourna vers la Gryffondor et afficha un air triomphal. Aux côtés d'Hermione, tous fulminaient. Ginny avait viré au rouge, Harry serrait les poings et Pansy semblait vouloir incendier la sixième année rien qu'avec ses yeux. La table des Serpentard les observait avec une expression goguenarde, tandis que les autres Maisons prenaient Hermione en pitié.

\- Cela suffit, articula Harry entre ses dents.

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le blond, qu'il empoigna fermement. Pansy et Ginny le suivirent sans hésitation. Cette dernière traînait Hermione derrière elle, qui semblait trop choquée pour réagir. Drago se débattait, tentant de se dégager de la poigne du Survivant. Celui-ci demeurait parfaitement imperturbable. Il brûlait tellement de rage qu'il ne paraissait même pas se rendre compte du monde qui les observait, des éclats de Drago, du bruit alentour. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut atteint sa destination, qui se trouva être le parc, fort heureusement peu fréquenté à cette heure-ci. Il se retourna, tremblant de colère.

\- A quoi tu joues Malefoy ?

\- Et toi Potter ? répondit-il, retrouvant son arrogance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec Greengrass ? attaqua Harry, sans prêter attention à sa question.

\- Ça te regarde ? cracha le vert et argent, sur la défensive.

\- Peut-être pas lui, mais moi oui, intervint Hermione qui semblait être enfin sortie de sa transe. Tu as oublié que je suis ta petite amie ?

\- Toi ? s'esclaffa Drago. Laisse-moi rire. Ma petite amie est Astoria et je l'aime.

N'y tenant plus, Harry asséna un violent coup de poing au Serpentard.

\- Harry c'est inutile, viens, dit doucement Hermione.

Et elle tourna les talons, marchant vivement vers le château. Ginny se précipita à sa suite, s'attendant à devoir réconforter sa meilleure amie. A sa grande surprise, il n'y avait aucune trace de larmes dans ses yeux. A la place, logeait au fond de ses prunelles une froide détermination.

\- Il faut vite trouver une solution, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

\- Il a forcément subi un sortilège d'amnésie, il a changé, il n'aurait jamais fait cela… argumenta Ginny.

\- Non, claqua Hermione en franchissant les portes de Poudlard sans ralentir l'allure. Si on lui avait vraiment jeté un oubliette, il serait redevenu le Drago Malefoy froid et sombre de l'an dernier.

\- Mais Hermione tu ne l'as pas vu ? Il suintait l'insolence par tous les pores de sa peau !

\- Peut-être. Mais dans la Grande Salle, il la regardait avec une telle mièvrerie que cela me soulevait le cœur. Et l'ancien Drago Malefoy n'était jamais mièvre. Mieux, l'ancien Drago Malefoy n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il aimait une fille, devant ses ennemis qui plus est. Blaise tu tombes bien, s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant le métis. Tu vas nous accompagner.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Chez Thémis. On a besoin d'un antidote à un filtre d'amour d'urgence

Blaise se hâta de rejoindre le petit groupe qui dévalait déjà les escaliers pour se rendre aux cachots.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Greengrass a réussi à administrer un filtre d'amour puissant à Drago, résuma Harry.

\- Alors oui c'est très urgent. Il faut agir avant que cette folle furieuse ait eu le temps de soumettre Drago à un serment inviolable ou un contrat de mariage magique.

\- Elle en serait capable ? s'alarma Ginny.

\- Oh que oui, répondit sombrement Pansy. Les Malefoy n'ont pas tout perdu avec la guerre, ils restent une famille puissante et crainte dans tout le Royaume-Uni. Ils sont immensément riches et possèdent de nombreux domaines à travers le monde. Puisque Lucius est à Azkaban mais que Narcissa a été innocentée, c'est elle qui est en charge de toutes ces richesses jusqu'à ce que Drago quitte l'école, dans quelques mois. Astoria est cupide, elle serait prête à tout pour porter le nom des Malefoy et ainsi acquérir la fortune et la puissance qui vont avec. Si nous ne parvenons pas à l'arrêter, elle lui fera signer un contrat de mariage qu'elle aura établi et alors, Drago n'aura d'autre choix que de l'épouser.

Le discours de Pansy fit naître en Hermione une peur panique. Elle accéléra la cadence. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Thémis. La jeune femme frappa à la porte et entra sans même attendre la réponse.

\- Miss Granger, que faites-vous ici, dans mon bureau ? s'insurgea Thémis. Vous n'avez même pas attendu mon autorisation.

Malheureusement, l'aversion du professeur envers Hermione ne s'était pas arrangée, en dépit des excellents résultats et de la conduite irréprochable de la jeune femme.

\- S'il vous plaît professeur, c'est très urgent, nous aurions besoin d'un antidote qui pourrait fonctionner sur un filtre d'amour très puissant…

\- La prochaine fois que vous avez besoin de quelque chose, tâchez de vous montrer plus polie et de ne pas violer ainsi l'intimité des gens. Et maintenant déguerpissez.

\- Je vous en prie monsieur. C'est pour mon meilleur ami, c'est vraiment important pour moi, intervint Blaise d'une voix suppliante.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire radieux quand elle vit le professeur de potions hésiter. Heureusement qu'elle avait croisé Blaise avant de descendre. Thémis adorait Blaise. Ce dernier, avec ses certaines aptitudes en potions, son comportement toujours impeccable et son appartenance à Serpentard avait su charmer le professeur, qui ne lui refusait jamais rien. L'homme les jaugea longuement, partagé entre l'envie de faire la leçon à Hermione et celle de venir en aide à son élève préféré. Il finit par soupirer et s'en alla fouiller dans sa réserve. Il leur tendit une fiole.

\- Vous ne trouverez aucun filtre d'amour résistant à cela. Je l'ai inventée moi-même.

On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait de ce professeur, mais on ne pouvait nier qu'il était un génie en matière de potions.

\- Je vous remercie, monsieur, fit Blaise avec un sourire discret et respectueux.

Thémis les congédia sans mot dire, et bien vite, le groupe d'adolescents se remit à cavaler dans les escaliers.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver Drago, haleta Pansy.

\- Je m'en charge, déclara Harry.

Il sortit un bout de parchemin vierge de sa poche.

\- Brillant Harry. On peut remercier Merlin que tu aies toujours cette carte sur toi, sourit Hermione.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, et le Survivant, après avoir juré solennellement que ses intentions étaient mauvaises, repéra la petite étiquette notée « Drago Malefoy ».

\- Apparemment, tu as dû l'amocher plus que prévu, s'amusa Ginny en voyant le petit ami d'Hermione se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Sa remarque fit sourire tout le monde et ils se remirent en marche. Harry vérifiait régulièrement qu'aucune « Astoria Greengrass » ne s'approche de l'infirmerie. Ils entrèrent doucement dans la pièce, ne souhaitant pas créer un scandale qui les aurait empêché d'atteindre leur but. Ils entendirent un certain Serpentard se plaindre que sa mâchoire le faisait souffrir. Madame Pomfresh lui demanda d'attendre quelques instants, signalant qu'elle devait d'abord s'occuper d'un autre patient placé dans une pièce à l'écart. Le petit groupe en mission se rassembla afin de décider de la marche à suivre.

\- Je propose que vous restiez là, commença Pansy, et que Blaise et moi nous y allions. Il sera méfiant s'il vous voit, étant donné qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. Hermione tu te montreras dès qu'on lui aura fait boire l'antidote et tu lui expliqueras ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ça me semble être un bon plan, approuva Ginny.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Blaise et Pansy s'approchèrent donc du lit dans lequel Drago s'était laissé tomber.

\- Salut Drago, lança le métis. On a appris que tu étais là. Comment ça se fait ?

\- Potter m'a cogné dessus, grogna le blond.

\- Tu veux un petit remontant ? fit la seule fille du trio en lui montrant la fiole.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main pour saisir la potion.

\- Un échantillon de la dernière création de Rosemerta, glissa Blaise en prenant un air malicieux.

Drago ouvrit la fiole et renifla son contenu d'un air peu convaincu. Il le but néanmoins d'une traite. Après tout, ses propres meilleurs amis n'allaient pas tenter de l'empoisonner. Les dits meilleurs amis attendaient impatiemment que l'antidote fasse effet. Ils n'eurent pas à patienter longtemps. En effet, moins d'une minute plus tard, le regard du jeune Malefoy se fit plus vif et plus éclairé. Il revenait à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? questionna-t-il l'air ahuri.

\- Harry t'a foutu une droite, ricana son meilleur ami.

\- Quoi ? s'étouffa le blessé. Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que tu as embrassé Greegrass.

Hermione venait de s'avancer. Drago la fixait d'un air hagard. Son cerveau n'intégrait pas ce qu'elle venait de proférer.

\- Tu étais sous l'influence d'un filtre d'amour.

Drago ne comprenait toujours pas quand soudain, la lumière se fit.

\- Les chocolats, comprit-il.

\- Quels chocolats ?

\- Tu ne les as pas vus ? Ils étaient dans nos appartements tout à l'heure, accompagnés d'une note qui disait « Pour adoucir vos révisions, Ginny ». Puisqu'elle a effectivement le mot de passe de notre salle commune, je ne me suis pas méfié…

\- Ils ont dû être enchantés pour que toi seul puisses t'apercevoir de leur présence, supposa Blaise. Enfin, nous avons de la chance que tu n'aies signé aucun contrat ni prêté aucun serment. Rassure-moi, elle ne t'a rien fait faire dans ce genre-là ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non, je suis sûr, assura Drago. Mais si je n'avais pas été obligé de venir ici à cause du coup de poing d'Harry, ce serait peut-être fait.

\- Ravi d'avoir pu être utile, intervint Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça fait vraiment mal idiot.

\- Désolé, s'excusa le brun. Mais j'étais en colère et je ne savais pas que tu étais drogué.

\- Attention, souffla Ginny qui gardait un œil sur la carte. Greengrass arrive !

Tous sauf Drago se mirent en quête d'une cachette. Hermione tira sa baguette et se désillusionna, ainsi que les autres. De fait, ils étaient indétectables quand Astoria débarqua, un document à la main.

\- Et bien mon Drago, il ne t'a pas manqué ! Le petit Tom m'a raconté que ce mal élevé de Potter t'avait injustement agressé.

\- Oui je souffre beaucoup, répondit le vert et argent en jouant le martyr. Il va me le payer cher.

\- Justement amour, pour te remonter le moral regarde ce que j'ai amené. Un contrat de mariage. Je sais que nous sommes un peu jeunes pour penser à nous unir mais je sens que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Quelle merveilleuse idée amour !

Drago s'écoeurait lui-même. Il ne supportait pas ce rôle plein de niaiserie.

\- Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit nous sommes encore si jeunes ! Pourquoi ne pas profiter du temps qu'il nous reste à Poudlard avant de signer quoi que ce soit ?

\- Je préfèrerais être sûre que personne ne puisse s'opposer à notre amour et perturber notre futur mariage.

\- Qui pourrait faire une telle chose ? Notre amour est si fort !

\- Hermione Granger par exemple.

\- Granger ? Cette sale Gryffondor ? Que vient-elle faire là-dedans ?

\- Elle est proche de toi et mes menaces ne l'ont pas faite fléchir… Je pensais pourtant avoir été claire avec l'agression et les menaces de mort…

\- C'est toi qui a agressé Hermione en janvier dernier ?

\- Bien sûr qui d'autre… Amour ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna-t-elle en le voyant changer de comportement.

\- Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule tu me dégoûtes, cracha Drago. Non, comme tu peux le voir je ne suis plus sous l'emprise de ton filtre d'amour. Et maintenant hors de ma vue, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaçante.

Astoria ne demanda pas son reste plus longtemps et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle le put. Le Serpentard se tourna vers l'endroit où se tenaient ses amis, toujours invisibles.

\- C'est vrai ? questionna-t-il

Hermione redevint visible.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Au début, parce que ses menaces me faisaient froid dans le dos… Et après, parce que j'avais décidé que ça n'avait pas d'importance et que ce n'était pas une gamine qui m'empêcherait de te parler.

Elle eut un doux sourire que Drago lui rendit. Il aurait réagi exactement de la même façon.

\- Il n'empêche, McGonagall doit le savoir. Cette cinglée doit être renvoyée. Hors de question que tu sois mise en danger une nouvelle fois. Je t'accompagne.

Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers le bureau de la directrice, laquelle les fit entrer immédiatement. Ils exposèrent les faits, après quoi elle exigea de visionner leurs souvenirs. En ressortant de la pensine, elle tomba tout de suite d'accord avec eux. On ne pouvait garder une telle élève à Poudlard. Le soir même, Astoria Greegrass fut expulsée et Hermione put se concentrer sur ses ASPICs, désormais seule source d'angoisse à l'horizon.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Cette histoire touche à sa fin, dans quelques temps viendra le dernier chapitre (déjà écrit à moitié), puis l'épilogue (déjà terminé). Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent encore cette fic, c'est grâce à vous si je me motive pour continuer.

Au fait, quand il y a des "nouvelles" concernant l'avancement de fic ou autre, je le mets tout en haut de mon profil. Donc si je n'ai rien publié depuis longtemps, il se peut que l'explication s'y trouve.

A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !


	24. Tout est bien qui finit bien

Bonjour bonjour !

Je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas à avoir le chapitre aujourd'hui parce qu'après tout, le chapitre 23 ne date que de lundi... Mais je m'étais promis il y a plusieurs mois de terminer cette histoire avant la rentrée donc... Voilà. Ceci est le dernier chapitre. L'épilogue est déjà écrit et je le mettrais en ligne demain. Je ne vais pas vous faire un énorme paragraphe, ce sera plutôt pour demain. Alors pour l'instant...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Je suis tellement angoissée de voir mes résultats ! Je suis sûre que j'ai tout raté… Je ne savais pas traduire la phrase cinq, tu savais toi ? Et le texte sur les sorciers du Moyen-Orient dans l'Antiquité tu l'as compris ? Pas moi ! Je suis sûre d'avoir un Désolant ou un Troll…

\- Hermione, on vient à peine de sortir de la dernière épreuve et tu deviens déjà insupportable, râla Drago.

La Gryffondor le fusilla du regard, outrée. En effet, ils venaient d'achever l'épreuve de Runes Anciennes qui marquait la fin de leur parcours scolaire. Les examens étaient à jamais derrière eux. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire à présent, c'était attendre plus ou moins anxieusement leurs notes. En juillet, ils sauraient alors vers quel avenir ils pourraient de se tourner. Drago était plutôt serein. L'attente des résultats n'était pas une source d'anxiété pour lui. Il était sûr de lui, de ses capacités, et il savait qu'il s'en était remarquablement bien tiré. Il serait, encore une fois, probablement deuxième. La véritable épreuve pour lui, ce qui serait sans aucun doute le plus difficile dans l'attente jusque juillet, était de devoir supporter Hermione. Hermione, qui avait toujours obtenu les meilleures notes de l'école à chaque examen chaque année allait être une véritable boule de nerfs. Elle changerait d'avis et d'humeur chaque jour, se plaignant d'avoir raté telle ou telle épreuve, alors qu'un Optimal ainsi que les félicitations du professeur l'attendraient sans nul doute à la fin. Et Drago en était épuisé d'avance.

\- Hermione arrête de te plaindre, on sait tous que tu auras la note maximale.

Drago remercia mentalement du fond du cœur Pansy pour être intervenue. Celle-ci était accompagnée de Blaise, ils sortaient eux aussi de l'épreuve de Runes.

\- C'est faux, couina la Gryffondor. Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?

\- Parce que personne mis à part toi ne connaissait la loi de -467 intégralement dans sa langue originelle, rit Pansy.

Hermione ne sembla pas trouver cet argument convaincant mais préféra se taire. Le quatuor se dirigea vers le parc surpeuplé. Nous étions fin juin et l'été était là, ce qui expliquait la présence de nombreux élèves sur les rives du lac, se poussant et chahutant dans l'eau tiède. Ils rejoignirent Harry et Ginny sous l'un des saules qui bordaient la rive.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Harry en se redressant.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû poser cette question, soupira Drago.

Effectivement, Hermione s'était mise à débiter un laïus angoissé à une vitesse inimaginable, ce qui le rendait parfaitement incompréhensible. Alors qu'elle n'en finissait plus, les garçons s'excusèrent, prétextant un entraînement de Quidditch, laissant les trois filles seules sous le saule.

\- Alors qui est ton cavalier ce soir Pansy ? attaqua Ginny, interrompant Hermione.

Le soir même se tenait la soirée réservée uniquement aux septièmes années, et exceptionnellement aux redoublants. Hermione et Ginny s'y rendaient bien sûr avec leurs petits amis respectifs.

\- C'est Blaise, répondit-elle avec flegme.

\- Blaise… répéta la rouquine sur un ton débordant de sous-entendus.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. On y va… En tant qu'amis

\- Et qu'est-ce que je crois d'après toi ?

Pansy perdit son attitude impassible et se mit à rougir, incapable de répondre. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard éloquent. Il était clair que la Serpentard ne considérait pas Blaise uniquement comme un ami. Par égard pour leur amie, les deux Gryffondor décidèrent de ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet, bien que Ginny se jura intérieurement de faire quelque chose pour eux. Elle se sentait coupable, dans le fond, de plaire à Blaise alors que Pansy ressentait clairement quelque chose pour lui.

Les filles continuèrent à discuter joyeusement pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Pansy et Ginny évitèrent scrupuleusement le sujet des examens, afin de ne pas donner d'occasions à Hermione de repartir dans un de ses interminable discours.

Finalement, elles ne rentrèrent au château pour se préparer qu'en début de soirée. La fête ne débutant qu'à vingt heures, elles avaient largement le temps. Elles décidèrent de s'apprêter dans les appartements d'Hermione, puisqu'ils étaient vides, les garçons étant partis Merlin-sait-où plusieurs heures auparavant.

L'ambiance de la fête des dernières années était très différente de celle du bal de Noël, beaucoup plus décontractée. Hermione porta donc son choix sur une simple jupe patineuse bordeaux accompagnée d'un t-shirt beige et de chaussures noires à talons. Elle laissa simplement ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules. Ginny s'habilla avec un chemisier kaki sur un pantalon noir très simple et tressa ses longs cheveux roux. Pansy quant à elle sélectionna des vêtements légèrement plus habillés, à savoir une robe cintrée vert foncé. Ginny lutta contre elle-même afin de ne pas faire remarquer qu'elle s'était bien vêtue dans le but de plaire à un certain Serpentard.

Elles descendirent peu avant vingt heures, ayant convenu d'un rendez-vous aux abords de la Grande Salle. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, sensible à l'atmosphère festive du château. Elle sentait les élèves libres et insouciants, libérés de toute la peur que le régime Voldemort avait imposée. Elle rit doucement lorsqu'elle entendit un étudiant se plaindre de l'injustice que représentait une fête _réservée_ aux dernières années. Cependant, elle se doutait que l'ambiance risquait de se modifier en fin de soirée. Elle savait que c'était l'une des dernières fois qu'elle passait la soirée à Poudlard, le départ étant prévu pour le surlendemain. Mais la jeune femme préféra verrouiller son esprit et ne penser qu'à s'amuser et profiter. La nostalgie serait pour plus tard.

Le trio rejoignit les garçons postés devant les doubles portes. Hermione jugea Drago très élégant, mais se dit avec amusement qu'elle était sans doute un peu trop partiale. Ginny et Harry étaient dans leur bulle, fidèle à eux-mêmes. Hermione les regarda avec attendrissement. Il était évident que ses deux-là feraient leur vie ensemble. Quant à Pansy, elle était tout simplement rayonnante au bras de Blaise, qui essayait de faire abstraction du couple à leurs côtés. Non, réalisa Hermione, Blaise n'essayait pas. Il y parvenait très bien, semblant absorbé par sa cavalière. Ginny avait eu raison. Le métis ne prenait pas encore la mesure de ses sentiments pour Pansy. Il s'accrochait encore trop à la rouquine, sans réussir à voir ce qu'il y avait juste devant lui. La Gryffondor espérait de tout cœur que cette soirée lui ferait ouvrir les yeux.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apercevoir un décor fabuleux. Le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage noir et les murs avaient été changés dans une couleur pourpre. La piste de danse au centre de la salle était gigantesque. Un buffet avait été dressé et occupait tout le pan de mur à gauche. Un bar était installé dans un coin, au fond à gauche. Des canapés, ainsi que des tables et des chaises étaient disposés çà et là. Dans le coin près de l'entrée, se trouvait un énorme appareil photo magique accompagné d'un fond qui changeait de couleur. C'était bien trouvé, une bonne idée pour permettre aux étudiants d'immortaliser leur dernière soirée à Poudlard avec tous leurs amis. Des projecteurs ainsi que des enceintes aux proportions incroyables étaient accrochés aux murs. Une scène trônait, accolée au mur du fond, juste en face de l'entrée de la salle. Elle donnait l'opportunité aux artistes le souhaitant de se produire devant tout le monde. Enfin, le plafond représentant la voûte céleste complétait parfaitement ce décor de rêve.

Les exclamations enthousiastes qui s'élevèrent de la foule firent rougir Ginny, qui, en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, avait été chargée de l'organisation. Les étudiants envahirent la salle et la musique retentit doucement. Le buffet et le bar furent pris d'assaut. Les trois couples s'installèrent à une table, bavardant allègrement. La soirée était une réussite. Tout le monde s'amusait, riait, mangeait, plaisantait…

Soudain, l'intensité des lumières diminua et le volume de la musique augmenta. Les premières notes d'un rock s'égrenèrent. Impatient à l'idée de danser, Blaise sauta sur ses pieds et invita Pansy qui le suivit de bonne grâce. Drago en fit de même avec Hermione et même Harry, qui d'habitude ne supportait pas ce genre de choses, suivit le mouvement. Sur la piste, les adolescents s'en donnaient à cœur joie, tournoyant et virevoltant en tous sens. Des chansons plus endiablées les unes que les autres s'enchaînaient et Hermione finit par capituler, à bout de souffle. Elle rejoignit leur table en riant, tenant Drago par la main.

De loin, un certain Ronald Weasley les observait, l'air abattu. Il était seul dans un coin, n'ayant pas trouvé de cavalière. Son histoire avec Hermione et Padma avait fait le tour de l'école et à cause de sa réputation, aucune fille n'avait accepté de l'accompagner. « Ce qui est tout à fait normal » se dit-il. Qui aurait bien voulu sortir avec lui alors qu'il avait trompé sa petite amie mais qu'il avait tout de même fait un scandale à l'idée qu'elle se remette en couple ? Cette situation lui pesait énormément. Non seulement, plus personne ne lui fait confiance, mais il avait aussi perdu celle qui avait été autrefois sa meilleure amie. Il avait fait des erreurs. Beaucoup d'erreurs. Il ne méritait pas le pardon d'Hermione, il le savait, mais ce soir était probablement sa dernière chance de se réconcilier avec elle, et par la même occasion avec Harry, qui avait pris cette fois le parti d'Hermione. Il posa son verre sur la table et fendit la foule en direction du couple avant d'avoir eu le temps de changer d'avis.

Arrivé à proximité, Drago le remarqua et le toisa d'un air mauvais. Ron se planta devant eux et baissa les yeux.

\- Pardon.

Un seul mot, exprimé avec une sincérité profonde. Hermione le dévisagea.

\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du mal que tu as fait ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Je le regrette. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je suis tellement désolé si tu savais… C'était si _stupide_.

\- Ça tu peux le dire, lâcha Drago.

Hermione prit la main du blond, ce qui le calma immédiatement.

\- J'ai appris de mes erreurs et je ne ferais plus jamais subir à quiconque ce que je t'ai fait subir, balbutia piteusement Ron.

La brunette garda le silence.

\- Toutes les excuses du monde n'effaceront jamais ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que tu m'aimeras à nouveau un jour mais j'espère de tout cœur que tu seras capable de me pardonner car tu es et restera mon amie la plus précieuse.

Il posa son regard sur les mains entrelacées de ses interlocuteurs.

\- Vous formez un beau couple, ajouta-t-il avec un pâle sourire. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur que vous méritez.

Il tourna les talons, à la fois soulagé de s'être excusé et affligé de ne pas avoir été pardonné.

\- On dirait que toute cette histoire t'a mis un peu de plomb dans la tête, lança Hermione, un sourire dans la voix. Viens t'installer avec nous.

Le rouquin osait à peine y croire. Il était vraiment pardonné ! Il tira donc une chaise et s'assit à leurs côtés. Lorsqu'Harry et Ginny revinrent, ils furent surpris de trouver Ron ici, si bien que l'atmosphère fut un peu tendue. Mais très vite, Hermione expliqua la situation et la conversation repartit. Comme avant.

\- Parkinson et Zabini, ils sont ensemble non ? demanda Ron en les regardant évoluer gracieusement sur la piste de danse.

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un coup d'œil complice.

\- Pas encore, fit malicieusement la plus jeune.

Au même moment, la chanson s'acheva et les deux danseurs les rejoignirent. Ils étaient rayonnants, mais, à l'image de Drago, prirent un air hostile en apercevant le nouveau venu. Ron leur offrit un sourire maladroit. En remarquant que la principale concernée avait pardonné le rouquin, la personnalité rieuse de Blaise prit le dessus et il mit rapidement Ron à l'aise. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux-là allaient bien s'entendre.

Finalement, la soirée suivit son cours et les garçons charriaient Ron sur son absence de cavalière. Au bout d'un moment, ils repérèrent une jeune femme plutôt charmante qui passait la soirée seule. A force d'encouragements et de plaisanteries, le plus jeune frère Weasley finit par prendre son fameux courage de Gryffondor à deux mains pour aller lui parler. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles ses amis épièrent sa discussion, Ron se détendit et invita sa nouvelle amie à les rejoindre à leur table. Elle se présenta en joyeusement, indiquant qu'elle s'appelait Iris, qu'elle était de la même année que Ginny mais qu'il était normal qu'ils ne la connaissent pas. Elle avait été transférée de Beauxbâtons à Poudlard au début de l'année et était donc nouvelle à l'école. De plus, elle appartenait à Poufsouffle, et ils n'avaient aucun cours commun avec les Gryffondor. Après avoir longuement parlé de la France avec Hermione qui adorait ce pays, puis avoir débattu des avantages et des inconvénients des deux écoles de magie qu'elle connaissait, le naturel curieux de Ron finit par l'emporter et il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis une bonne demie heure maintenant.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'une fille comme toi n'ait pas de cavalier ?

\- J'en avais un, répondit Iris avec un rictus. Il s'appelait Anthony Goldstein mais il m'a plantée une heure avant la fête. Il a sûrement dû trouver mieux, fit-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

Ron parut désolé d'avoir osé poser la question, Hermione serra les dents et tous les autres eurent l'air furieux. Drago esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais sa petite amie posa sa main sur son bras pour l'inciter au calme.

\- Comment veux-tu que je reste assis ? siffla-t-il à mi-voix. Ce qu'il vient de faire est inacceptable et ça me rappelle ce qu'il t'a fait. J'avais promis de lui faire payer, tu te souviens ?

\- Laisse. Il assumera les conséquences un jour. Cela prendra peut-être du temps mais la vie se chargera bien par lui faire payer tout ce qu'il a fait. Il ne mérite pas que nous nous en occupions.

Le blond ne supportait pas de rester passif face à tout ça mais les prunelles insistantes d'Hermione le firent plier. Ils retournèrent tous danser, sauf Pansy et Blaise qui étaient partis Merlin sait où. Quand elles se rendirent compte de cette disparition, Hermione et Ginny échangèrent une œillade entendue. Ron invita Iris et la soif de vengeance de Drago fut légèrement apaisée lorsqu'il capta le regard déçu d'Anthony qui observait Iris virevolter comme si de rien n'était. Alors que la dernière chanson se jouait, le groupe d'amis entendit un concert de sifflement s'élever. Surpris, ils cherchèrent la source de cette excitation et virent un certain couple s'embrasser sur la scène. Drago et Hermione soupirèrent à l'unisson. Ils pensaient exactement à la même chose. « Ils ne peuvent rien faire comme tout le monde ces deux-là ». Blaise et Pansy descendirent de l'estrade, main dans la main, les joues rouges et un sourire impossible à dissimuler sur le visage.

\- On va prendre une photo ? cria Ginny pour couvrir la musique.

Ils passèrent un temps fou à faire le pitre devant l'appareil, immortalisant les couples, puis les trios, puis le groupe dans son ensemble. Enfin, alors que la fête se terminait et que chacun retournait doucement dans son dortoir, ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Drago et d'Hermione. Ils y discutèrent si longtemps qu'ils s'endormirent dans les fauteuils pour certains, sur le tapis pour d'autres. Dans un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, ils entameraient leur dernier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express. Une page unique et irremplaçable de leur vie venait de se tourner. Et il ne tenait qu'à eux pour que la page suivante soit aussi magique que celle-ci.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu...

On finit dans les bons sentiments, je vous dis à demain pour l'épilogue qui mettra un point final à cette histoire.


	25. Finissons comme nous avons commencé

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'épilogue d'Apprendre à aimer l'ennemi. Son titre entier est "Finissons comme nous avons commencé, voie 9 3/4" (mais il n'y avait pas assez de place pour le mettre en entier alors j'ai dû raccourcir). Je tenais à le poster aujourd'hui parce que nous sommes le 1er septembre 2017, qui est la date exacte à laquelle l'épilogue ce déroule. Rien d'original pour cet épilogue mais il clôt bien la fiction. Sur ce, et pour la dernière fois...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Scorpius dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard !

Le garçon grommela. Sa sœur était vraiment insupportable. Il essayait de faire rentrer à grand peine son tout nouvel Eclair de Feu dans sa valise. Eclair de Feu qui avait été offert par son parrain et reçu avec joie par son propriétaire, ainsi que son père. En revanche, la femme dudit père avait accueilli ce présent avec beaucoup plus de réserve, n'étant absolument pas une admiratrice du Quidditch et de tous les risques allant de paire avec ce sport.

Une jeune fille de onze ans fit irruption dans la chambre de Scorpius, les poings sur les hanches, dans une attitude rappelant étrangement sa mère.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas bouclé ta valise ? Le train part dans deux heures…

Cassandre s'interrompit en apercevant pourquoi son frère n'était toujours pas prêt.

\- Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'amener leur propre balai à l'école !

\- La ferme Cass. Je compte le faire entrer en douce.

\- C'est hors de question. Si tu es pris, tu auras des ennuis. Et tu seras forcément pris. Je ne veux pas que tu sois puni dès ton arrivée. Je vais prévenir Maman.

\- Cass, attends !

Trop tard, sa sœur avait détalé. Scorpius soupira. S'il avait hérité de son père la manie et l'envie de transgresser les règles, surtout en ce qui concernait les objets interdits, Cassandre tenait de sa mère le respect envers le règlement. Tant pis, pas de Quidditch pour lui cette année.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, toute la famille Malefoy était fin prête. Les valises étaient entassées dans le hall, celle de Scorpius avait été scrupuleusement fouillée par une Hermione incroyablement soupçonneuse. Drago avait quant à lui, félicité son fils en lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour avoir eu l'idée de faire entrer un balai de façon totalement illicite. Cette déclaration avait était saluée par un regard assassin d'Hermione envers son mari. Malgré toutes ces années, ces deux-là ne finissaient jamais de se taquiner. Après une énième dispute pour savoir si oui ou non il fallait prendre la voiture, Hermione finit par l'emporter définitivement et les Malefoy s'entassèrent tous dans le véhicule, malles et chouettes comprises, agrandi magiquement par les soins d'Hermione grâce au charme d'Extension Indétectable.

La famille Malefoy habitait un grand manoir dans la banlieue de Londres, aussi le chemin jusque King's Cross n'était pas bien long. Durant le trajet, Cassandre et sa mère discutaient de Poudlard, la jeune fille posant d'innombrables questions et Hermione y répondant patiemment tout en racontant des anecdotes de sa propre scolarité. La conversation s'orienta vers les différentes Maisons et Drago lança :

\- Si vous n'êtes pas à Serpentard, je vous déshérite.

Hermione lui asséna une tape sur la main et dit :

\- N'écoutez pas votre père. Gryffondor est la meilleure Maison.

Les deux enfants partirent d'un rire joyeux tandis que leurs parents continuaient de se chamailler.

\- Tu as une idée de là où tu iras ? murmura Cassandre à son frère.

\- Eh bien, je pense que je suivrais Papa à Serpentard, répondit Scorpius avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Et toi ?

\- Tu poses vraiment la question ? Vu mon caractère, Gryffondor me tend les bras.

\- On dirait bien qu'on sera encore en compétition.

\- Comme toujours.

Les jumeaux se sourirent. Depuis leur enfance, ils avaient été opposés dans une constante compétition saine et enfantine, ce qui les avait rendus extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre.

\- Je gagnerai, provoqua Scorpius.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr.

A peine arrivés à King's Cross, les deux enfants sortirent prestement de la voiture, empoignant leur valise et leur chouette. Ils avaient chacun une petite chouette hulotte, blanche pour Scorpius et marron pour Cassandre. Ils dénichèrent un chariot dans un coin de l'entrée et se hâtèrent vers entre les quais neuf et dix. Dès que la barrière qui les séparait fut en vue, ils ne purent s'empêcher de faire la course jusqu'à elle, sans même attendre que leurs parents leur donnent des conseils. Ils débouchèrent sur la voie neuf trois-quarts, émerveillés par l'imposante locomotive rouge vif et le ballet bruyant de la foule d'élèves, des parents, des malles et des animaux de compagnies. Leurs parents arrivèrent peu de temps après eux, se tenant par la main. Ils rejoignirent leurs enfants, qui étaient en train de débattre sur le résultat de leur course.

\- Ça suffit vous deux, finit par siffler Hermione. Regardez qui voilà.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent en chœur et aperçurent des visages familiers. Les familles Potter et Weasley se tenaient près du train. Cassandre courut et se jeta dans les bras de Violette, la fille de Ron et d'Iris, qui était un an plus jeune, puis salua le reste de la famille. Scorpius échangea une poignée de main avec Albus et James, qui s'enfuit presque aussitôt pour rejoindre ses amis.

\- Où sont les Zabini ? demanda Ginny. Ils devraient être là depuis un moment déjà.

\- Tu connais Blaise, toujours en retard, rit Drago.

\- Je ne suis pas toujours en retard Malefoy.

Blaise et Pansy Zabini, accompagnés de leur fils Théo se mêlèrent au groupe. Théo ne s'attarda pas, juste le temps de dire bonjour et d'adresser un clin d'œil à Cassandre qui leva les yeux au ciel, puis il disparut, probablement voir James qui était de la même année que lui.

Petit à petit, le temps de dire au revoir vint. Harry prit à part un Albus visiblement nerveux tandis que les parents Malefoy se tournèrent vers leurs enfants.

\- Peu importe la Maison dans laquelle vous serez, commença Hermione.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas à Serpentard, n'espérez même pas revenir à la maison, contredit Drago.

\- Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que vous ayez de bonnes notes,

\- Le plus important c'est de s'amuser,

\- Ne créez surtout pas d'ennuis,

\- Le règlement est fait pour être transgressé,

\- Et respectez vos camarades et les autres Maisons.

\- Et l'esprit de compétition passe avant tout, gagnez la coupe et pas de quartiers.

Les deux adultes se fusillèrent du regard et Scorpius et Cassandre éclatèrent de rire. Le discours confus, absurde et totalement contradictoire de leurs parents avait achevé d'apaiser leurs craintes. Ils se dirigèrent vers la locomotive écarlate et serrèrent leurs parents dans leurs bras. Hermione déposa un baiser sur le front de Cassandre pendant que Drago prenait son fils par les épaules. Les deux adolescents montèrent dans le train, traînant leur lourde malle derrière eux, tandis que les deux anciens élèves les regardaient faire, pleins de nostalgie.

Le train s'ébranla et prit de la vitesse. Les enfants se penchèrent aux fenêtres afin d'adresser un dernier au revoir à leur famille restée sur le quai. Lorsque la gare eut disparu, les jumeaux se mirent à chercher un compartiment, première étape d'un trajet qui les mènerait à Poudlard. Le lieu où ils passeraient les sept plus belles années de leur vie.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu, que cette fiction vous aura plu.

Ca va me faire drôle de passer cette histoire en "Complete". Je sais que j'ai mis un temps impardonnable à la terminer et je remercie du fond du coeur ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre la fin. Cette fic ressemble à ce que j'avais imaginé lorsque j'ai commencé à l'écrire, il y a deux ans. Je suis fière d'y avoir mis un point final et je sais que la moi d'il y a deux ans aurait été fière de l'histoire en elle-même. La moi d'aujourd'hui ne l'est pas autant, je sais que cette fic a un goût de déjà-lu, parce qu'elle n'a rien de spécialement original et qu'au fond, je ne fais que rajouter une Dramione clichée à l'énorme pile déjà existante. Mais bon. C'est ma première histoire longue terminée alors je pense que je l'aime malgré tout. Je me répète, mais merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en alerte, en favori, ou qui ont pris le temps de la commenter, et même de simplement la lire. J'espère avoir quand même réussi à vous proposer quelque chose de léger et divertissant à lire... Mon mot de fin est un peu décousu mais j'espère que vous me comprenez. Je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire.


End file.
